I Call Not Being Juliet!
by TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: What if a villain fell for a hero? What if the jock fell for the nerd? Their lives are more than star crossed. They cross dimensions. This is a story where the weak nerd is actually a powerful villain, and the self-centered jock is secretly a selfless hero because stereotypes only cover the surface of who a person is. Wickling! Billy/Teddy!
1. It Started a Few Weeks Ago (Pilot)

_**AU: Where Billy is a bad guy and Teddy is Captain America's son. **_

_**Summary: It's not easy being the son of the Scarlet Witch. It's also not easy having to follow her around on her "errands." But when I run into a certain hero, it gets even harder to stay sane. I don't like being a villain, but I do it for the love of my mother.**_

_**It's not easy being the son of Captain America. Especially when I'm part Kree and Skull…I know…complicated story. Then being in the hero business, it's a lot of pressure to keep my dad proud. Well…dads I should say…again, complicated. Then it gets even trickier juggling my life around when I meet this one kid at school. He's nice and a complete nerd, but, he seems to have a lot of issues at home. **_

_**A/N: Hi. I'm old to fanfiction, but new to the fandom. Well, not really. I've been reading Young Avengers since I was a kid and yeah. So my style is a little weird. I like to start in one character's POV then switch to another and use that character to review past events explained from their point of view. So, yeah. That's a small explanation. READ ON!**_

* * *

**Teddy**

A burst of light flashes in my eyes, dazing me for a few seconds while I'm in mid-flight. The next thing I know, my face smashes into a metal column.

"Owww" I mutter, rubbing the lights from my eyes.

"C'mon, Hulking! You can't let a little lightshow get you distracted!" Hawkeye, aka Kate Bishop, aka my best friend, playfully yelled out from behind me as she shot two arrows consecutively, knocking the heads off of two training droids easily.

I will the wings away and I crash down on a three droids, crushing the middle one, grabbing the one to my left, and swinging it over to the droid at my right, leaving both in scrap metal. I clap the dust off my hands when all of a sudden the familiar sound of a laser turret powering up raises my attention behind me on the wall.

Immediately, Patriot drops in and takes the blast, then quickly counters throwing his shield, "Yeah, what's been up with you lately?"

"Sorry guys. I've been a little stressed lately. You know how it is." I assist Kate, throwing Elijah (that's Patriot's name) like a spear at another turret that popped out of the ceiling, while she hops on the shoulders of a droid and thrusts an explosive arrow in its cranium, then gracefully back-flipping onto the ground, already reloading another arrow.

"Why? Exams aren't for another three weeks?" Iron Lad, aka Nate, asked while ramming through turret after turret.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Is it a girl?!" Cassie cheerfully speculated, growing from inside a droid like one of those birthday cakes with a person inside, but with fiery explosions and scrap metal.

I couldn't really tell, but I'm pretty sure Kate rolled her eyes while drawing the string of her bow, "No, it is not a girl! If it were a girl, I would know!" Then a thought shot through her mind at the same time she shot her arrow, landing a little off center from a droids chest, but still earning a satisfying explosion, "Wait! IS IT A GIRL!? Or did you finally ask out that boy you've been telling me about?"

I couldn't help but blush at that, but the red glow of the exploding droid parts hid it well.

"Umm…" I muttered.

"WHAT?!" the entire team screamed into their communicators.

"No way!? Teddy found a boy! And one he likes!?" Eli chuckled.

"Good for you? At least I think that's what I should be saying right now." Nate responded.

"Is he cute?" Cassie asked giddily.

"From what he's told me, he's a small little puppy he…"

"KAAAAATE!" I screamed, interrupting her before she could finish.

"What? You're the one who said it." Kate smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I answer back.

It's not long until we're all tired and worn out for the day. Droid metal and burn circles litter the training room in a wonderful little technological apocalypse. I will myself to shorten back to my more human looking self, still big, but not Hulk big.

Eli peels off his mask while Kate unclips her quiver, then share a quick kiss. Nate lands with Cassie in his arms, her own mask off and pecks Nate on the cheek as reward. He blushes. I sorta just stood there as they paired off. It seemed about time for me to have my own significant other too.

We walked out of the danger room, took an elevator back up to ground level, and into the lounging area where the heroes were allowed to sit down and chat in the mansion. We all went to the den area with the massive TV and super comfy couches.

"Alright, spill! Who is this mystery guy that has you daydreaming in the middle of training?" Cassie demands while sitting Indian style on a couch cushion.

I sit down in a nice black leather recliner and wipe more sweat off with a towel, "Well, he's in my school."

"So we wouldn't know him." Nate said.

I shoot a sly smirk at him, "Yeah, that's because you're from the future where apparently you don't require education and therefore can't be social with any of the kids from my school."

"Just tell them already!" Kate exclaimed.

"What's the point, we'll meet him eventually!" Eli interjected.

"Shush! I want to hear the story" Cassie whined.

I laughed and complied to Cassie's wishes.

* * *

It all started a few weeks ago.

I was beginning to fall behind in Geometry class and my teacher had recommended me a tutor.

I didn't want dad to know because I would get another lecture about America. Yup, my dad is none other than Captain America. Well, my adoptive father. My mom died during the last big Kree/Earth conflict over the galactic laws of allowing Kree and other intergalatical species to live on Earth. In other words, space politics.

So my teacher set me up with this really smart kid. Billy Kaplan.

I've seen him a few times around school. He's in the comic book clubs and he doesn't seem to be friends with anyone other than his brother Tommy. Tommy hangs out with my circle of friends every now and then, but like Billy, he likes to keep his distance. Where Tommy is more muscular and with white hair, Billy has dark raven black hair and is slender but leaner muscle.

So there I was, sitting with a complete stranger. In comparison to me, he was puny. My large, big blonde football jock stature was gigantic compared to his lithe body. He seemed pretty nice, polite, and explained everything better than Mr. Johnson. Billy was pretty tense when he first walked in the room, like he was being watched. I just shook it off. I mean, everyone has their reasons. So I just outstretched my hand and gave him the biggest smile I could. He flinched a little bit when I did though.

Slowly, his gaze nervously met mine and his deep sapphiric blues met my own. I was lost for a second, but the touch of his hand brought me back to the world. I squeezed his fingers gently to show that I wouldn't hurt him and I took my seat.

"Hi, I'm Theodore Altman, but my friends call me Teddy." I said.

"Hi, Theodore, I'm Billy Kaplan." He nervously introduced himself. I raised an eyebrow at this. Did he just call me Theodore?

"Ummm…you can call me Teddy you know?" I offered.

"Oh, I didn't…" Billy nervously pulled out a few paper and his book, averting his face back to the desk. I chuckled lightly and patted his back.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should've called you my new friend." I explained, not really sure what to say next, scratching the back of my head, trying not to make this anymore awkward than it already was. It took him a few minutes to break the silence.

"So…umm…geometry?" Billy asked.

"Yeah!" I smile.

So that's how that began. We studied for about an hour, him teaching me the basics and reviewing what I already know. He did this cool thing with his pencil where he'd twirl it on his fingertips. To be honest, it was more interesting than trigonometry. I didn't really understand how co-sins and tangents work, but I learned SOHCAHTOA. Eh? That's improvement right?

Then my eyes couldn't help but wander up his arm. Surprisingly, even though he was wearing a black-longs sleeve shirt, I could see lean muscles rhythmically move back and forth in his forearm while his fingers worked tentatively to twirl the pencil.

Propping an elbow on the table and turning my body, I found myself resting my head in my hand and staring at Billy's face. He had this shaggy mop hairstyle going on for him. It was cute. It fit his face. It didn't seem to distracting from his eyes, which were blue. Obscenely blue. It was crazy how blue they were. Girls have said I have blue eyes, but I'm sure that Billy has me beat here.

As he explained how the Pythagorean Theorem correlates with the hypotenuse of default angle C, I noticed that he'd turn his body to mine so we were looking over the same paper, his knee brushing lightly against mine. This was about a 5 minute lecture until he stopped in his rant about reversing some equation.

"Ummm…Teddy? Are you following along?" Billy asked, tapping his pen to an equation I had no idea how to solve, snapping my mind back to reality.

"Oh sorry, what?" I spit out.

"Did you get any of that?" Billy asked again. I nervously laughed with a sideways smiles.

"Well…what was that about the Pythagorean and the Hynpotenuse?" I answered truthfully, "I got lost there."

Billy sighed, but not a disappointed sigh. "Sure, at least we're getting progress."

Again he started on about the Hypotenuse, and going slower this time how the hypotenuse is always the opposite of the right angle in any triangle and how it's always relative to Angle C and side C. He did a few equations to give an example.

While he worked, I couldn't help but notice how his tongue peeks out the corner of his mouth. It was adorable. His lips looked soft and a light peach pink. Not extremely pink like girls', just the right amount that doesn't make me feel too girly.

Our legs were brushing against this time, and every now and then he would face me and smile asking if I was following along. He even had me pull out my own pencil and write down which angles were which and how to find out what sides belong where.

By the time 4:00 had rolled around, it felt like we had barely spent any time together.

It was my phone that told me it was time to leave. His phone too. We both reached into our pockets and read our respective messages, then we turned to each other one last time, suddenly realizing our faces were a few inches apart.

"Oh, um…sorry. My time is up. I gotta head to practice." I told him. His eyes were locked onto mine.

Billy smiled, "Same, I have to pick my little brothers from day-care."

"Alright." I said. On the inside, I was a little sad. I wanted to know more about this Billy Kaplan. He's already helping out with my classes so I have to find a way to repay him back.

"Do you want to do this again tomorrow?" Billy offered while packing his books.

"Sure…" I smile, taking my phone. Another session with Billy? Hey, it'd only raise my grade, right? "…what's your number."

* * *

**Billy**

I sat there quietly as the grunts and other villains suited up or had a drink before going out on another rampage on New York. It was the same every time. The grunts loaded up their laser tech weapons, the villains either loaded up their own weapon or had a drink to get into their zone. Sometimes they'd do both.

The room I was in was just cleared out area in an abandoned warehouse that the current group of villains I was associated with, had commandeered. It was West of Central park, where we had planned to base the diversion team for this month's evil pot. Of course, everyone had a part in it. They all had crucial roles. Like who had to feint defeat, then those who had to make sure certain heroes were busy.

And then there was me.

I was the odd one out of the group. I just followed along with the super villains. My mother was the Scarlet Witch. She turned against the Avengers when they wouldn't allow her to meet her children, Tommy and I. But in her eyes, we were Speed and Wiccan, the reincarnations of her and her brother, QuickSilver.

In a way, I thought it was pretty cool because that technically made Magneto my grandfather and gave me automatic authority over a majority of the other villains who feared my mom. And with my powers, everyone knew my mysteriously powerful potential was almost limitless. With my abilities, I knew I would be an ace up my mother's sleeve.

My mother… my mother is the only person in my life that I trusted fully. She raised me. And healed me when I was down, she was there for me when even I wasn't there for myself. She awakened my true potential. She is the reason I am who I am today. Powerful.

So there I was, bored out of my mind, in my supersuit. It was pretty ridiculous really. I had a red cape like my mother, but the rest of like chainmail/scale fabric that was flame retardant and as tough as Kevlar. I even had head gear too but it didn't cover up my face. Although, it didn't matter because I didn't have a problem with my friend recognizing me. I had no friends.

Tommy however, we needed to create a visor mask for him. His features were more…noticeable. He was suited up in honor of our uncle Pietro, or other well known as, Quick Silver. Tommy is just as fast, if not faster, than our uncle, and twice as smart too. Tommy is already "higher" than me in the rankings of villainy. His cut throat attitude and lack of remorse help too.

Except when it comes to me. He and I, we were lost until we found each other. We look out for each other. Even though we don't know which one of us is older, he likes to take the big brother role and tease me constantly like any other older brother should. He and I both know it's out of love. He'd never admit it though.

"Hey, Wic! Gimme a hand with these boxes! The grunts need to replenish their lasers' energy reserves. You mind zapping them into the warehouse?" Tommy sped over in a white flash, holding a crate of what looked to be the illegal plutonium canisters that powered our main weaponry.

"Sure." I shrug and crack my fingers. I concentrate for a second and like a rush of caffeine, magic flows through my body and begins emanating from my skin. And with a thought, I "magic" the crates in the warehouse from the semi that pulled just outside.

"Thanks bro!" Tommy smiled and patted me on the back. I give a side-ways smirk and sit back down at the table, where I was beginning to doodle scribbles with magical plasma with my fingers. I wasn't really in the mood for destruction today.

Tommy didn't miss the vibe.

"What's the matter baby bro? A girl got your panties in a bunch? She not enjoy what she see down there?" Tommy teased.

I glare back at him, feeling my eyes pulsate a bit. Tommy back off with his hands by his head.

"I was kidding! Tommy defended, "But seriously, what's up? We haven't really talked lately since Mom started hanging with Gramps and his cohorts again."

I lean my chin into the palm of my hand, "It's nothing."

"Really? You're going to be like that? God you sound like a girl right now." Tommy exasperates, "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll leave you here to pout, then come back and laugh about it!"

I draw a poorly shaped heart on the table, "I…met someone." I admit it. A tingling blush creeps lightly across my face.

"SO IT IS A GIRL!" Tommy yells out happily, earning a few questioning glares from the villains and goons hanging around. I duck my head under my arms in embarrassment.

"SHUT UP, SPEED!" my muffled voice manages to reach his ears.

Tommy calms down with a huge smile on his face, "Alright, just tell me who it is and I can get her in your bed by the time this mission is over with! Oh this is great! My little brother finally going for a girl!" he rambles on, "Is she pretty? Tell me she has tits? No? Oh, so you're one of those guys who like to go for the flat chested ones with the nice ass right? The small petite ones? I could see you going for that since you're a guy like you. Not that, that's bad but I'm just saying that it's typical and you should definitely…"

"I barely know them, Tommy." I spit out in the middle of his interrogation. He stops and thinks.

"Well, I guess I can help set you guys up or something to begin with. I mean, I guess sleeping with her is out of the question, unless she's like that but I'd have to…"

"Tommy…" I stop him again.

"Yes, dear little brother of mine who I am going to help get laid?"

"It's a guy." I tell him straight up.

"…." Tommy looks at me. I can tell what he's thinking, and I'm not even using magic to do it. He's confused and disappointed, and totally remembering that embarrassing conversation we had with mom about sex we had a few months ago and me coming out.

"Oh yeah…" Tommy reminded himself, "Well…if he hurts you, just call."

Tommy smiled and sped out of his seat. I sigh in defeat in loss and wonder. I slam my forehead onto the table, but when I lift up my head, something is sticking to it.

It falls off my forehead and back onto the table with a little note in sharpie, "Use protection, Baby Bro! –T"

My eyes widened in shock and awe.

Where the hell did he even hide one of these in his suit!?

* * *

So…yes. I may or may not have fallen head over heel for this guy I met. I'm a normal tutor at my school, but this was the first time I ever had to tutor someone from the football team. They had a reputation of pushing me into lockers, or cornering me to be used as a punching bag, a reason for me to develop my powers.

It wasn't easy at first controlling them. Usually it would be little things like random shocking people whenever they brush up against me in the halls or maybe accidentally levitating myself when I sleep, but when I did lose control, I would fry people and seriously hurt them with the excessive magic in my body. One time a bully was picking on me and I wasn't haven't any today, so I said, "Get Lost!" and walked away. Later that day, reports for him were sent out. They just couldn't find him anywhere. I wasn't questioned or anything.

They found him a week later wandering the ghettos of the Bronx, babbling about being lost and delirious.

Now here I was again in a potentially life scarring situation. I knew who he was before he even introduced him with a dazzling smile. He was Teddy Altman, a Junior like me, but that's where our similarities ended. He's the Varsity Quarterback and Linebacker. I could see why. He was massive. His muscles were literally rippling out of his letterman jacket. He looked adorable…but, I didn't dare act on my feelings.

So I only assumed those muscles were used to hurt me instead of protect me, which is why I flinched when he outstretched his hands. I was pathetic. Of course he wouldn't deliberately hit me in a class room when we had literally just met seconds ago.

When we took our seats, it was so awkward. I didn't know how to start this tutoring session off! I was a loss for words. So I just got my books out and hoped he followed my lead.

"You know, you can call me Teddy?" Teddy chuckled.

"Oh, I didn't…" I sputter. I didn't dare look up because I knew the blush on my face was a fiery red. I had goosebumps, butterflies, everything that a person can get from being nervous. I could feel my power reacting too. I gripped the edge of my seat and waited it out. It must've been awkward for Teddy too, I mean, I was acting a little creepy.

Then he said the impossible. He called me his friend. He deliberately gave me an invitation to be his friend. To call him Teddy!

I smiled a bit, but I didn't dare let him see, unsure about what was going to happen if I lost emotional control.

"So…geometry?"

From there it went uphill. He seemed really interested in what I was saying. He picked up the Pythagorean Theorem pretty easily and a few of my own little tricks.

I don't when though, but in the middle of my ranting and explaining and pointing and working, our bodies had become obscenely close, his arm was around the back of my chair and his leg was pressed against mine. I didn't let him notice, but I could feel the warmth of his jock bod emanate onto my back and his breathe was light against my neck when he leaned over to see what I was doing.

Then when I let him take his own pencil and work on a few questions, I couldn't help but stare at his face while he thought about this equation. His eyes scrunched lightly as if he were thinking critically. It brought out the brutish manly features he had. It was then that I noticed the gauges in his ears. I wondered if he was a Hulkling fan.

Hulkling was a tough son of a bitch. He was take my lightning bolts easily and I have to use my full in-control power to stay toe-to-toe with him. He could've easily been a baddy like me. He was a Kree hybrid. They didn't have a good reputation with the goodies of earth. However, that's earth in general so I digress.

I watched Teddy progress through the equation, a faint smile that slowly grew bigger and bigger as he went along. Finally, he had the biggest grin when he finished it. It was like watching a little kid learn his times tables for the first time.

But as soon as it started, it ended.

My phone went off and so did his at the same time.

I reached for my phone and read the text, "Mom wants you home soon. Zap when you can. –T"

I sighed and looked up from my phone. Teddy looked up at the same time as me and suddenly our faces inches away from each other. I will myself not to blush like a ripe tomato and smile. He was the first to speak.

"Sorry, I gotta get to practice." He explained.

"It's cool, I have to pick up my little brothers." I lie.

For a moment, I thought I had seen a flash of sadness on Teddy's face for a second as I began stuffing my books back into my bag. It was at that moment I knew that I wanted to keep this going because I felt the same way. So I made him an offer that he couldn't resist.

"Do you want to do this again tomorrow?" I ask. Okay, not exactly the best offer, but it was all I could put out.

Instantly his face lit up and I got a response I never expected.

"Sure! What's your number?"

Back to the warehouse, I zap the condom away to whatever pocket in space I sent it to and pull out my phone out of a little pocket dimension I created.

I smile at the screen.

"_**(2) Texts from Teddy"**_

I swipe open my phone and read them.

"**Dude! Same here!"**

"**Batman could totally Superman!"**

I grin happily. FINALLY! Someone else who thinks Batman is a total boss!

Over these last few weeks, I felt like I had finally found someone other than my brother that I could confide in. I am a total comic book nerd! I absolutely love the Avengers comics. Ironic really since they're my worst enemy in real life. But it's funny to see how I'm portrayed from another view point. Honestly, I know I'm not evil on the inside. It's my occupation. Also, who doesn't like to be bad every now and then? To have so much power in your hands? What other better way than to go out and just wreak havoc.

But I haven't really had that primal feeling lately since Teddy has become my best friend. Well, my only friend. Which by default means he's my best! He's just perfect! He's funny, smart at all the other subjects, and nice!

He's into comics, he's adopted, his birthday is October 17th, his favorite color is Green (as in hulk green), he's actually met a few of the heroes and he's shook hands with Captain America.

Funny, I've shook Captain America's hand behind, until he launched me 40 feet into a tree.

It feels like I've known him my entire life.

I shot him a quick text back.

"**When do you want our next tutoring session?" **

As soon as I lock my phone, mom, The Scarlet Witch begins levitating overhead.

"It...is time!"

Immediately the grunts and other villains begin cheering and quickly resume the final preparations. I got up from my seat and began my own little pre-battle meditative state. I let my powers let me levitate and I felt the magic culminate around me and into my body. Soon I felt the familiar sensation of a fire burning in the back of my eyes.

Time to cause some havoc!

* * *

**Teddy**

"Hey, Hulkling! We got activity at Central Park!" Captain America, Dad called into my room.

"Roger that, Dad!" I call back, throwing my phone back onto my bed. I would have to text Billy back some other time. I hop over to my closet, pulling out my suit and quickly pull it on. It's easy being a shapeshifter and having tights as the main fabric of my costume if you know what I mean.

Heavy footsteps resounded down the hallway in a quick sprint, "I'll see you there Ted! Iron Man is picking me up!" the Captain yelled before I heard the familiar of the sound barrier breaking above my house and a red streak flashing past my window.

In minutes I was soaring through the skies of Brooklyn and to the park. I met up with my team there, assisting Patriot with the heavy fire he was taking by shifting my body density as high as I could and crashed down on the crowd of unlucky footmen like a green meteor.

"Thanks…DUCK!" Patriot immediately jumped over my head and took a massive energy bolt directly with his shield, knocking him back and into me. We both were sent flying 20 feet back. Elijah is dazed on my chest and I set him aside while I rub my own head out of hesitation.

I look up and there's the Scarlet Witch. She was floating through the air with malicious grace as she and Iron Man had a heated air battling. I look around and assess what's going on.

My team is taking on the footmen, beating them down wave by wave. The bigger supers are having their own quarrels with the main baddies. Abomination. Task Master. Sand Man. Enchantress.

Whoa, there were a few top notch baddies here. I haven't seen Enchantress in a while and Task Master usually does his own thing. Sand Man is an exclusive to and doesn't really roll with a crowd. Same with Abomination, who is typically found rampaging with Doom on occasion. There were a few other teen villains there too.

Wiccan and Speed, the reincarnations of the Scarlet Witch and Quick Silver.

Wiccan was levitating overhead in an energy shield while Kate was dodging his lightning bolts while repeatedly sending volleys of arrows that would occasionally phase through, but only cut around the edge of his suit.

Speed was running circles around Cassie as she tried to smash him with her colossal fist. Iron Lad was keeping the area clear of the grunt, frying anyone who dared to enter the fray.

I lean over and shake at Patriot, "C'mon man! Your girlfriend could use some help over there!" I say pointing in Hawkeye's direction.

He groans and shakes his head to regain better focus, "Gimme a hand will ya?"

I smirk and flex wings out of my back again and grab Elijah by the arms, lifting us both in the air and towards Wiccan.

"Hey Witch Boy!" Elijah screams as I let him go, launching a devastating kick to Wiccan's energy shield. The kick ruins Wiccan's concentration and the shield breaks, sending the other teen back flying, where I take the chance and tackle him to the ground. Elijah easily falls back into the trees and recuperates with his girl.

I easily take hold of Wiccan in my hands, keeping both his arms by his slender body. I could've easily snapped him like a twig, but his powers would've liked to differ.

"LET. ME. GO!" he screams, suddenly his eyes flare with a blue fire and suddenly I'm covered in a sear pain. Blue flames scorched my skin. My body flails out of control and my body goes numb, black filling my sight.

Before my brain slips into unconsciousness, I remember hitting the ground, taking into most of the impact of whatever had fallen on top of me.

* * *

**Billy**

This disgusting creature had come out of nowhere and knocked me out of the sky. His friend had just rudely called me 'Witch Boy.' I wasn't going to let that go.

His gargantuan hands held me tight, but I quickly concentrated again, focusing on one goal.

"LET. ME. GO!" I command and I unleash a burst of flame onto his body.

I smirk as his fingers relax, but his body flails out of control and a fist connects with my jaw and the pain sends me into unconsciousness.

The last thing I recall is crashing into the trees and landing on something that isn't the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that's not too bad. I haven't written in such a long time. I need to brush up on my action scenes. Ha. I wanna keep this going cuz I've had this idea in my head for a long time and written out in my journal. It just needs to be typed up and posted. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors too by the way.**

**I'll update this soon! Bye!**


	2. Dreams and Reality (Chapter 2)

**A/N:** So I've decided to keep this going. It's gonna be hard to do but I'm willing to keep going. I need to keep my writing at a good level since I'm going to be in AP English next year. Go highschool. Anyways, here is the 2nd installment of "I Call Not Being Juliet"

Also, I just bought and read all of the major volumes of the Young Avengers and they are SO GOOD! AHHH! So, the few mistakes I've made about this story are going to be corrected and/or improvised in the story.

But some facts right now about this setting: Takes place after Family Matters and Before Children's Crusade but after the Civil War in Avengers.

Iron Lad is still around to hang out. Haha.

I'm going to explain how Tommy gets out of prison and how he and Billy meet and also why the Scarlet Witch is still here. I'm either gonna go with my own reason, play off the World of M, or use the World of M and use my own reason which still correlates to the main canon. Idk. I wanna hear your guys' feedback.

I love reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality**

**Billy**_ (Dreaming of the past)_

I was in the middle of the new issue of "The Amazing Spiderman" when the school bell that ended the learning day went off. I instinctly went to pick up my backpack hanging from the back of my chair, but soon realized it was nowhere to be found. I panicked for a split second, picking up the rest of my books. I searched around as other students flooded to the door. My costume was inside it and if anyone were to…

"Hey! Faggot Geek!" someone called from the front of the room.

I whipped my head up from searching the back of the room to see Kessler there by the trash can, holding up my back pack for everyone to see.

"Lose something?" he said, before slamming it into the trash. As I was running up to the front to grab it back, Kessler hocked a loogie on my back pack and laughed while walking out of the class.

I regrettably pulled my back pack out the can, holding onto the strap with my thumb and fore finger, holding it as far away from me as possible. The phlegmy, viscous substance had covered my back pack in a disgusting layer of Kessler's DNA. I found a few tissues and wiped off as much as I could, and filled my hands with Germ-X. At least my costume was still clean.

I sighed as I finally got out of the class room and into the flow of the high-school halls. I've learned a lot from being an outcast. When you're someone like me, you **HAVE** to watch out and pay attention to the unsaid rules of teenage hierarchy.

One of the biggest ones: stay invisible. The more invisible, the better. That means you won't be a target, you have less chances of being bullied, and the better chances of surviving this hell hole that sucks up 4 years of our young lives. It's just 4 years. Always keep that in your mind.

However, I wasn't invisible as most of my associates in the same situation as me. I was labeled as the comic nerd. That only raised a few eyes in the social circle. You see, even popular kids have interest in heroes. Every once in a while, they'd ask for a comic issue they could barrow or if I knew any good comic shops around New York.

But if the popular kids knew, so did others. Others as in bullies like Kessler. This would by default make me a target. Scrawny, weak, and always had a couple dollars on them were always a key trait to every comic nerd such as myself.

I remember when I first used my powers. I was trying to stand up for one of my better friends, until Kessler had pushed me to the ground and raised his fist to wind up a punch. I blacked out as his fist began to launch towards my faces.

Next thing I know, Kessler's on the ground, the smell of fried skin cells filled the air and a light smoke was rising from his shoulders. The two other girls who were there thought I had killed him. I had to find them the next day that I had got one of those hand buzzers you get from the trick store and rigged it so it would be like a Taser. They bought it apparently.

Back to my life in school at the current moment.

I had another study session with Teddy today. He's been under my wing for about a week now. I got to my locker, split off from the flow. I just wanted to get to the library as fast as I could before Kessler found me again. As I pulled books out of my locker and into my back pack, my locker was slammed closed, making my cringe and cover my head with my hands on instinct, dropping my back pack on the ground with the rest of my books. I was prepared to take a hit.

But it never came.

I glanced up timidly, hoping that Kessler wasn't just waiting for me to see his fist meet my face. Instead of the ugly mug that was Kessler, was the adorable blue-eyed, bright smile that was Teddy.

"Umm…Are you okay?" Teddy grinned sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head as I got the ground and started picking up my books. He got down to the ground and helped me. I kept my eyes on the ground, but as I reached for my "Amazing Spiderman" comic, our hands met. A little spark (I didn't know if it was my powers or just plain luck) crossed from my fingers to his. I instantly brought my hand back in fear. I felt the blush crawl up my cheeks like a flame.

I stood back up immediately and adjusted the strap of my satchel back over my shoulder. Teddy stood up too looking at the comic. A huge smile was splayed over his lips.

"I love this comic!" Teddy said, "I have the entire series at home."

I looked up at him in shock. The blush all gone from my face. Teddy was a comic fan too?

"YOU **DO**!?" I said out a little bit too loud, earning a view looks from kids lingering around in the hall, "I just got into this version of Spiderman."

"Really? You're going to love the…" Teddy began.

"Ahhhh! Don't spoil!" I playfully laughed, covering my eyes.

I watched as Teddy kept going on with what he was saying. Tease.

"Damnit Altman!" I screamed, "Shut up!"

He began laughing and I could only smirk as his smile only made me smile along too. He was adorable. Piercings and all. The body helped too.

"So, wanna head to library?" I offered, swiping the comic out of his hands. Teddy made a face, the one he makes when he's thinking, pursing his lips slightly and scrunching his eyebrows.

"I was actually thinking about going to get some pizza." Teddy suggested, "I don't have practice today since the field got totaled in the last Hulkling/Speed fight."

He said it in a way that made it sound like he was there. Well, he probably was there since half the football team had to go to the hospital due to Speed's ability to suck the oxygen out of a person's lungs. Nothing too serious in my opinion. I'm just happy my brother didn't hurt Teddy. Also that Tommy didn't use his powers to scramble their molecules.

"Ummm…" I had to think for a moment, "I still have to be come by 4:30."

I lied.

"That's fine. My mom wanted to spend some time with me too. She has the day off and we barely see each other nowadays." He agreed.

Inside my head, I was ecstatic. I had a date with Teddy Altman! Well, not a date per say. It was one in my own psychotic head. But I couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted this to be one too. Or maybe that was the dark side of me talking again. But for once, I genuinely was happy to be around someone other than Tommy and my mom.

We exited the school together, earning a few looks. I heard a few whispers.

"What's Teddy doing with the comic nerd?"

"Isn't that the Billy kid? Isn't he gay?"

"No, that's just a rumor. He's smart though."

"Teddy's in my Geometry class. He's been falling behind a bit."

"Hey look, the faggot got himself a date."

"Dude, hell no! That's Teddy Altman. He's straight."

I kept my head down until we were a block away from the school. But Teddy had his arm over my shoulders the entire time.

"C'mon, don't listen to them." Teddy told me, "They only have power over you if you give them power."

I looked up at him. I haven't heard that phrase before, but it made sense. If I let their opinions get to me, I let that define who I am. But if I just don't care, I can define who I am.

"Where'd you here that? Is that in an issue of Spider-Man I haven't read yet?" I countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Teddy happily explained, raising his arms above his head and interlocking his fingers behind his head so his elbows were up in the air, "Self-help books! My mom got them for me."

Again, I raised an eye-brow. Teddy and self-help books? That just didn't add up in my head.

"Why do you have books like that?" I asked. Teddy immediately got quiet. We had got to the pizza joint he wanted to stop at. It was across the street from a regular comic shop I like to stop by at least once a week.

I took a seat while Teddy left his back pack on the table and went up to the counter to order for us. I set up our study session and quickly flipped to the pages I had ready for him to work on. Teddy came back and sat in his seat.

"I guess now is a good time to really talk." Teddy said.

"Hmmm?" I hummed in confusion.

"The self-help books…" he began.

"Oh," I sputtered, "Look, you don't have to tell if you don't want to. I mean, I get it if you don't want to. Everyone has baggage."

"No, no," Teddy pushed on, "it's just that…you're like the first real person I've met at this school."

An immediate guilt filled my subconscious. A small guilty laugh escaped my mouth, but Teddy interpreted as me not believing him.

"Honest!" Teddy began, "Not many kids knew I was before I transferred here to the north side of town." Our pizza showed up then on a standing platter. The waitress gave Teddy a wink and walked off. Teddy just smiled and waved her off. I was suddenly remembered of the cold endearing fact that Teddy was in fact straight. _Why would he go for me? What would he see in me? I had to know._

"So why are you telling me this?" I asked, taking a bite out of my pizza, curious for an answer. Teddy wouldn't meet eyes with me. His eyes were far off, past me askew, staring out the window. He was obviously in deep thought. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea whether to wait for him or tell him to snap out of it.

I chose to wait.

"I…I wasn't always popular. I never asked to be." Teddy confessed. I turned my head in interest. _Teddy,_ _not popular?_ This wasn't adding up again, and I was here to tutor this adorable lug in Geometry. But I let him continue.

"Back at my other schools, I was an outcast like you. I stayed invisible, no one genuinely liked me, and I wasn't," Teddy gestured to himself, "this." I have to admit. Trying to imagine Teddy like a scrawny kid like me was hard to imagine. And to think Teddy grew about 100+lbs from before he transferred was even harder to imagine. He was ripped! He'd have to be the Hulk. Ha, I made a funny.

"I know, hard to believe. But it's amazing what mind set a self-help book can put you in. I dedicated my 8th grade to gaining weight and when I transferred up here my freshman year, I was already on the varsity team as a starting Running-Back." Teddy said, "But you must've already heard about that."

I could only nod. He finally ripped a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"You're not alone you know." I said. Where the Hell did that come from?! Why would I say that? It was way out of character for me. Did I feel sympathy for him? Feelings suck. _'I'm going to regret this later!'_

"What?!" Teddy asked.

"Ummm…" I didn't know how to play off this. So I panicked with the first thought that came to mine, "I mean…you have me, right? You have your parents too!" _Great move Kaplan, _I thought, _now he's gonna think you're creepy._

"Thanks." Teddy shyly responded. _Say What? _"That actually really means a lot to me. I don't have many **real** people in my life." _What? _"The football guys are cool and the girls who come onto me are nice, but…" _**What?! **_

"I really like you, Billy."

_**WHAT?!**_

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" I exclaim. If I were drinking something, I would've spat it out like they do on TV. If I didn't have a blush then, I definitely had one now.

"You're like a brother to me!" Teddy quickly added, surprised by my reaction. I immediately calmed down and got rid of all assumptions from my mind, but his face had a panic written all over his face. He turned away again and his hands were on the table, thumbs fiddling rapidly.

"I'm sorry if I scared you there. It's just…" he paused, picking his words carefully, "…this past week; I've gotten to know you more than most people at our school. You're like my best friend. Today confirmed that when I realized you were a major comic fan like me!"

Teddy had a goofy grin across his lips. I had no idea what was on my face but I'm pretty sure that it must've been appealing to Teddy.

"You know, I've never had a best friend before." I lied. Tommy was my best friend. But he didn't really count since we only see each other after school, training and fighting with the other Super Villains.

"Really? That's hard to believe. I can't see why people wouldn't like you. You're nice and legit." Teddy said, ripping out a new slice. I stopped in mid bite. _Did he just really say that? _

"Well, since we're being honest here…" I began. Teddy's eyes sparked up. "…that's honestly the nicest thing anyone has said to me." I said. A feeling of warmth rose in my stomach as the words escaped my lips. It was a pleasant sensation. It was pleasantly comforting. I felt like I didn't have to keep my guard up around Teddy. I felt like I could tell him everything. Well, not the part about me being one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted super villains.

"C'mon. Cut yourself some slack!" Teddy sincerely commented, "Really? No one's been this nice to you?"

I looked down at the pizza before me. Just a piece left. "Yeah." I confessed. I reached for the last piece, but so did Teddy. Our fingers touched again. Another spark arched over to him, but I didn't move my fingers. Our eyes met for a split second, his blue eyes boring deep into mine. It felt like I had spent my entire life time wasted until this moment. I felt…good.

Instead of the darkness that I'm usually surrounded by, Teddy was like a beacon of light in my dreary world. It made me forget the bullies, the constant agony of loneliness, the semi-psychotic thoughts I have of destruction. It made me want to construct something, compelling me to build a relationship.

A relationship with Teddy.

Teddy was the one to pull away this time. "Sorry, you can have the last piece."

I was brought back to reality from my thoughts, "No, you paid for it. You should have it." I grinned back.

"Nah, I owe you for helping me with math." Teddy countered back. I laughed. _So it was going to be one of these fights?_

"C'mon, with that compliment? You deserve the last piece." I flashed a grin, pushing the trey toward the bigger blonde.

"But you're my best friend now. I insist that you eat the last slice." Teddy pushed back the trey. This felt like the cheesy scene in The Lady and The Tramp where the two dogs were being all cute and fluffy with the last meatball on the plate. I began to feel overly cheesy now.

"Damnit Altman!" I playfully, frustratingly accuse of Teddy being too nice!

"Look, why don't we skip studying today and head over to the comic shop over there." I offer, giving up on trying to convince him, "They know me pretty well over there and I'm willing to see how far up to par you are with me in the comic world."

Teddy's face looked surprised at first. He glanced at his homework, thought about it for a second, and smiled again. "Sure, you got me up to an A- already, so why not?"

We never settled who ate the last piece.

We left a tip at the table, picked up our books, and left. Once entering the comic shop, I was greeted by the owner, who asked who my friend was. I told him "a fellow comic geek." He just smiled.

I lead Teddy over to the Avengers section. He would have to be an Avenger himself to know all of these stories.

"Avengers is my favorite series by Marvel." I admitted, scratching the back of my head shyly. Teddy had a guffaw across his face.

**"NO WAY! MINE TOO!"** Teddy screamed like a fanboy. _Oh God. He _**_was_**_ Like me!_ But I wasn't exactly complaining.

It was ironic really. I'm one of the Young Avengers' arch enemies with me being a teenager too. I didn't hate necessarily. They were more like nuisances to me. My powers are still developing but I know my true potential is up to par with my Mom's reality altering abilities. But, here I was as one of their biggest fans.

As my mother said, keep your friends close, but know every little detail about you enemies and keep them as close as possible.

That however didn't apply to now because I was with Teddy and I could be the geek that I was at nature.

I was ecstatic too at this point. I began firing off questions and began our nerd session. _(A/N: B= Billy, T=Teddy)_

B- Who's your favorite Avenger?  
T- Captain America  
B-Mine is Iron Man!

T - What is the correlation between Captain America and Iron Man?  
B- Iron's Man father was the head scientist who developed the super serum that gave him his abilities.  
T- Yup!

T- Favorite Villain?  
B- Scarlet Witch (I was very proud at my answer)  
T- Ooooh, good one! I'd say the Super Skrull

B- Favorite Volume?  
T- The Civil War, that was intense.  
B- Yeah. That one was intense. I cried when Cap was presumed dead.  
T- Yeah, me too.  
B- And when Hulking played a role in the big turning point. That was just clever. So I'd have to agree with you on that one.

T-You read Young Avengers?  
B-That's another one of my favorites!  
T- I'll take that as a yes!

B- Favorite Young Avenger?  
T- Hulking _(Teddy had a smug look on his face. It was then I realized the piercings were the same as Hulking's. Super fan boy. Haha)_  
B- That would explain the piercings then. I thought you were just being hip.

T- How about you?  
B- I think Iron Lad is pretty cool. It's really interesting and timey-whimey how he's actually Kang the Conqueror in the future. But Hulkling is so much cooler!  
T-Yeah?

"Are you kidding me? He's the most over looked character in the series. He seems pretty lonely especially after his mom died in that one Family Matters issue of Young Avengers. I wonder where he lives now. Or if he had any other family members. No one should ever be that lonely." I explained strongly, knowing the deep wound that loneliness can have on the heart. Our little geek war had just gotten quite serious when I stopped ranting. Teddy had a solemn look on his face, tears in his eyes. I had no idea why he was like this.

"Teddy? You okay?" I asked, putting down the comic I had in my hands. He was holding the issue I was talking about, the one where Hulkling's mother dies. If only the Young Avengers team had a healer with them. Someone with my powers maybe.

He was in his own world. He hadn't even realized I was inches away from him. It wasn't until I had my hand on his arm and shaking him back from lala land for him to snap back to reality.

"What?" he looked up, "Oh, right. Yeah, I'm okay. It's just…" He paused, looking back to the comic, "This comic just reminded me of my own mom."

"What happened to her?" I asked, feeling genuine sympathy again for Teddy. _He's made me have so many feelings today!  
_  
"She died…" Teddy wiped the tears away with his sleeve, "…of cancer."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Your dad must have been devastated." I said. He looked up and sniffled his nose. Then he did the impossible. He pulled me in for a hug.

I just stood there as a guy twice my size held me in his arm. Warmth was radiating off his muscle limbs. They were so cozy and surprisingly gentle. I slowly brought up my arms to hug back, my arms barely making their away around his upper back, so I just hugged at his waist. We stood there for a minute. He face nuzzled into the top of my head, with the side of my face comfortable finding a place in his clavicle area. **_(A/N: That's the collar bone for people who don't understand "clavicle." I'm only saying that because I didn't at one point and assumed something quite sexual. HAHA!)_**

"Hey, Teddy? You think you could let go now?" I asked. As much as I liked the closeness of having a strapping hottie like Teddy pressed against my body, I didn't want to risk the chance of things popping up and making the situation awkward.

"I'm so so so so so sorry!" Teddy blushed profusely, letting me go, keeping me at arm's length and back away.

"No, it's okay. It seemed like you needed to get that off your chest." I sympathized, "Is everything okay? You've been, nice today." I quickly realized what I said and corrected myself, "not that you're never nice. Maybe more 'friendly'?"

Teddy looked away and sniffled again.

"Today is the anniversary of her death." Teddy confessed.

My felt my face fall. I felt pity for him. I couldn't imagine what I would do if my mother died. If either of my mothers died! Especially the Scarlet Witch! I owe everything in my life to her. She found my soul and awakened my powers back when she was still an Avenger.

Then I did the impossible. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Teddy's neck, standing up on the tips of my toes, and hugged him. He was shaking before but now that I was keeping him stable, his body regained control and his breathing became calm again. Then he arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground. Our faces were level at this point.

Our lips were centimeters apart. Our noses practically brushing up against each other and our foreheads were pressed against each other. His brilliant blue eyes were locked onto my cinnamon browns. My mind was screaming at me, "KISS HIM!"

And ever so slightly, I felt myself acting on instinct. It was in slow motion in my perspective. Just a simple movement and his lips would meet mine.

But sadly my dream was ruined by the immense that surrounded me. Not just an immense heat, a burning heat. A heat that was crawling across my back and limbs.

_(A/N: For those of you who were expecting that to actually happen so fast, I did say this was a memory dream to be fair at the beginning!)_

My eyes snapped awake and I was jolted awake. I found myself on top of a warm body. A green form was under me but my eyes were still blurry. I used my powers to push the surrounding flames back in a perfect circle and off my body. My memory came back to me. I was sorta regretting the dream now.

Could you blame me though for my mind taking the hug more than it really was? I wasn't exaggerating the arms and body though. That was legit. Now where was I?

Oh yeah. I was taken down. And my lightning started a fire here in the park. But who…?

I glanced down and saw Hulkling under me. He was still passed out, but he was shrinking to a more human size form. He was still green though and his face still had the goblin features like the Hulk.

"Quick! He landed over here!" I heard one of the Young Avengers scream from the fray.

"Not before I get to my brother!" I heard Tommy scream back. A huge gust of wind blew past me, igniting the flames higher, "Wiccan, I know you can hear me! Brace yourself! I'm gonna make these kids into a brusque!"

I immediately set up a spherical shield. I watched as the blazing fire whisked away the leaves and branches into a firestorm of ashes. Then I saw Hulkling just lying there. A voice in the back of my head was screaming, "SAVE HIM!"

It sounded like the same voice that told me to kiss Teddy back in the comic shop a few weeks ago, but I didn't listen then. Why should I now?

I watched as the flames slowly crept up to Hulking, the embers slowly burning his skin. I noticed how where the burns began forming, his green skin was fading, and then his flesh began searing. I couldn't bare it. I couldn't take in the sight of watching someone burn alive.

So I stepped over to Hulking and lifted him with my magic, and into the protective bubble. I waited a few minutes until the fire died down. All that was left were the skeletons of the trees, withered, black bones of the trees they used to be. But in the thicket, I could see the Young Avengers and my brother battling it out. I used a camouflage spell to keep everything in the bubble invisible.

"You **killed** them!" I heard Hawkeye scream, firing an insta-concrete arrow in Tommy's path. He ran right through the puddle, slowing him down. He cursed and tried scraping the material off his feet, but an energy blast hit him right in the chest. He flew back a few feet, but landed on his knees. He glared back the source, Iron Lad. Then smirked over at Hawkeye.

"Nah, Wiccan probably survived that. I don't think your friend did though. Not one with the affinity for fire, am I right?" Speed laughed evilly. From under him, I saw that Stature had snuck up underneath Tommy and grew back to her gargantuan size in a split second to give him one of the nastiest upper cuts I've ever seen him take. He flew at least 10 feet up in the air, and landed 15 feet back. He was out cold.

Iron Lad was above overlooking the situation and was beginning to charge up a laser, preparing to Avenge the loss of their friend. I was about to unleash an energy blast on him, but someone beat me first. A massive beam cut through the haze and knocked Iron Lad out of the sky. Direct Hit! I cocked my head over the smoke cloud to see who it was and out from it emerged my mother.

Iron Lad was caught by Stature who had grown to her giant size and was now at a medium size, lugging the high-tech hero over her shoulder.

"Guys! Retreat back to the other Avengers! We can come back and look for Hulkling later! I've got your back!" Hawkeye screamed, firing a smoke bomb arrow right at the witch's face. Mother immediately whipped the arrow with a purple tendril of energy, earning a puff of smoke. That didn't stop her counter attack though.

From the puff came a sudden blast of violet energy, blowing away any smoke in its way, a clever hat trick that Hawkeye wasn't prepared for. She couldn't react in time so she raised her hands in hoping to survive the hit, but it never felt the searing burn of plasma. I watched as Patriot kumped in front of Hawkeye and take the hit head-on. His shoulder and other arm pressed against the shield, resisting the blast, the residual energy leaking off the edges like an umbrella warding off rain.

His feet were digging into the ground now, struggling to stay upright. Even I knew he only had a few seconds left before he'd be blown back.

"Go Hawkeye!" I heard him scream, his voice muffled by his clenched teeth. The flow and pressure of The Scarlet Witch's power were relentless as she floated closer and closer to the two teens as Stature ran off with Iron Lad to recover.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Hawkeye defiantly, but desperately retorted. The young heroine pulled another arrow from her quiver and aimed at the Witch.. She released the string and the arrow flew through the air, and hit my mother's hand. It had been lodged in her palm, I could see her pain quell up her arm like venom in the bloodstream.

I immediately began charging my energy in my hands, preparing to strike Patriot and Hawkeye at the perfect moment. I would make them pay for hurting my mother. They would see never to hurt one of the most powerful beings in reality. But I couldn't.

The Scarlet Witch's blast ended, giving Patriot a chance to relax, but their moment of triumph quickly ended when they saw the Scarlet Witch again. The immanent light of her power illuminated her eyes, her palms quelling with light like the sun.

**She was about to nuke!**

When she nuked, she sent out pulses of her power, releasing her strength and proving herself to be one of the most powerful beings on the planet. And if you there within her range, it didn't matter if you were on her side or not, you were basically screwed. From the sky, Iron Man and Ms. Marvel had appeared, whisking away their younger partners, but I wasn't so lucky.

A wave of energy was heading right at me. I didn't know what else to do. So my own powers reacted on instinct. And I blacked out.

* * *

**Teddy **(How he remembers that day and more)

You know when you have dreams about the happiest moments of your life and you just don't want to let go? I'm pretty sure I was having one of those. The thing is, I'm not really one of those people who have long lasting happy moments.

As a kid, I was always an outcast. A…**freak**.

I discovered my powers as a shapeshifter when I was a toddler. It was a summer day when I was about 4 or 5. This was also around the same time I had started watching TV shows like X-Men and reading their comics too.

I remember wanting to be like them. Heroic, brave, and so totally cool! I used to pretend to have powers like Wolverine, or the blue fur of Beast. Thing is, I had no idea my shapeshifting powers were activated by my imagination and the impulse of want. That's why my mother came back from making me lunch in the kitchen screaming at a mini-beast with Wolverine claws jutting out of his tiny hands. That was when she realized I was mutant. Or, told me I was a mutant. Explanation later on.

Of course, my mother loved me regardless.

When the politics and the crisis of Mutant kind came to my realization when I was a teenager though, I was lucky have a mom like I did. I felt accepted. I didn't feel like I had to be anyone other than myself around my mom.

That was different for me when I was in school.

Elementary school was pretty harmless. This is the point in our young lives where friendships begin. Everyone is innocent and discovering who they were. I had many friends. And as kids, we all had common interests. Cartoons, Video games, Sports, and Comics were all little kids thought about. Also…cooties from girls. Our minds weren't as complicated back then.

That began to change in middle-school however. Middle-school was more a critical part of my life. It was the time in my life where I began to realize the true friends in my life and the kids who just wanted to be around me to use me. This was also around the time where the rest of my guy friends went from hating girls to never stop talking about them.

At this point, I had no idea what was wrong with me.

I just didn't have the same impulses to talk about girls like the rest of them. So I just went along with them. You know, say how you want to feel up a girls tits, or comment who juicy another's butt was. It was all a facade. Then as they went on with their girlfriends, I was left behind, forgotten, and alone. It was in 8th grade that I revelation of my sexual.

** I was gay. **

It was also at this point where I had to change who I was if I ever wanted to be happy. Or at least, that's what I thought at the time. I was tired of being the outcast. I knew I could change to fit the social norm, so why not? So ever so slightly, during my 8th grade year, I forced my body to accelerate puberty, creating broader shoulders, thicker muscle, and heightened physical ability. However, all the factors like my voice, facial features, and intelligence were all natural.

It was the perfect plan.

When I reached high-school, I had to transfer to upstate New York due to my mom's location transfer at work at the Real-Estate office. Since nobody really knew me there, my physique went without question. In my freshman year, I was accepted on the varsity football team as a starter every other game depending on who were facing that week.

I had friends, the looks, and the popularity to have me set for the rest of my grade school career. But it didn't feel genuine. Every day, I'd put on this mask of the popular jock who had everything when in reality, I was still lonely. This status only stayed with me as long as I played the role everyone else wanted to see.

All they wanted was the smile. The "Hey Teddy!" or the "Dude, wanna party," and even, "Man! You could have any girl in the school!". Popularity? What about friendship?

This was all started when I met Greg.

Greg was the class president and captain of the Basketball and Football teams. He was the all-star jock and the most, if not one of the, popular kids in school. He had dark raven hair that formed a faux-hawk towards the front, muscle bound in steel lean flesh, and the charisma that could convince Dr. Doom be to his best friend too.

That and I may or may not have had a crush on him.

He was the apple of my eye for miserable 4 months of my life. He knew everything about me. He treated me better than everyone else in our posse in the jock circle and he cared, or what I assumed as caring, for me. Then I told him my deepest secret.

"You're a **shapeshifter**?" Greg exclaimed excitingly. I was expecting him to call me a freak.

_**Except…he did**_.

After weeks of shifting into famous celebrities and heroes, I realized he was using me. He abused my abilities for his gain. He was always an attention whore. And to think those months were the happiest I had been were suddenly all a lie. It was a lie I couldn't take back. I was asking for it though. If I were to have real friends, I had to be true to who I was first. And when he said that word to me…

It was like all of those kids back in middle-school all over again. For once, all I wanted was a genuine friendship. Someone who liked me for me! I simply wanted to befriend anyone who saw past my popularity, my gargantuan size, and maybe my powers someday.

I never had a chance to find that someone for a good few months because of the Young Avengers incident. After I finally stood up to Greg, Iron Lad had appeared in the mansion, and recruited me to the team.

So it was me, Hulkling, Elijah as Patriot, and Nathan as Iron Lad. The three of us managed to train together and finally come out to the public. It was difficult at first since Iron Lad was the only one of us who could fly so I ended up hopping from roof top to roof top.

And then Cassie Lang, Ant-Man's daughter, became Stature with her powers of changing her 'stature,' joined team along with the concise and conniving Hawkeye, aka, Kate Bishop, with her bow and arrow. We were the Young Avengers no matter what the Avengers had to say about us. We were ready.

I had real friends. Friends who were willing to die for me, fight for me, and are my allies in our lives as heroes. I finally found a place in this world and this team was something I was proud to be a part of.

That…until we broke apart. One day, Patriot didn't show up, we had no idea where he was. That was until Mister Hyde/Jekyll went on a rampage with him through town. Witnesses say they came from a MGH warehouse. It took both the Young Avengers and Avengers to take Jekyll down.

Afterwards, Elijah broke down and confessed that he had been taking the drugs to be Patriot. He lied to all of us. And it had a chain reaction on all of us. But I didn't want to stop so soon. I had finally found genuine truth in my life, and I wasn't willing to let that go.

But…I was wrong.

The Super Skrull had attacked us at the library when we were going to convince Elijah to come back, powers or not. I mean, Kate didn't have powers either.

But, that day…it was the day I had lost everything. Everything that held meaning to me was on put to the test.

My mom died that day.

It was the day I had realized my life was a **lie**.

It was also the day I decided I would **start** again.

I was **tired** of the past. I wanted to **forget** it. I wanted to…**_change_**. This time for the **_better_**.

It was also the same day my biggest dreams had come **true**.

I moved into Avengers Tower with Captain America. He and Tony became my adoptive fathers. Yes, in that way. Rumors may have been made, but they were all pushed aside due to the impossibility of it all. But they were true.

And so began my new life as Teddy Altman. And sometimes I would replace my name with Rogers or Stark for the fun of it.

_**Then I met Billy.**_

Billy was one of the outcast kids at my school. Even as a popular kid, I always kept track of the more unfortunate. He was the comic book nerd around here. But I never really knew him. He seemed really shady and quiet. It was like he was hiding something, but I never looked too far into it. I could understand why.

Then he was paired with me to be his tutor, I knew he was the only person who could ever understand me. He was lost, but he didn't dare let anyone else define him. He was stronger than I was. And I admired him for that.

His ivory skin was perfect in comparison to his locks of fine black hair. Then his eyes glint with a brilliant topaz shimmer whenever the light hits them at the right angle. And his laugh! His laugh was the most adorable thing about him. It was like a giggle mixed with a snort. I don't know how he sees it, but regardless, to me he was perfect.

Most of all, he **_wasn't_ **a Greg.

And here I was in his dream sequence. The images came to me so vividly of this memory. He was sitting on one side of the table with his book open while the pizza tray was between us, munching on a slice, struggling to get all of the melting cheese in his mouth. I smirked and took a chomp out of my own slice.

Then I told him.

I had no idea how long I was staring out that window. More memories were rushing through my mind: My mother burning, nothing for me to save her. Greg betraying me. Becoming Hulkling. The sense of loneliness that I've always had inside.

And for once, I didn't feel all alone.

"You're not alone." His voice softly said. I looked away from the point of was staring at in space to his gaze.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I heard him right. He was so adorably quiet.

"I mean…you have me, right? And your parents too!" He turned away. _Did he just admit that I had him?_ He turned his down again like he always does when he thinks he said something wrong.

Then out of nowhere, words began pouring out of my mouth like vomit.

"Thanks…that actually means a lot to me" I brought my hands up to the table and folded them, "I don't have that many **real** friends, I mean, the football guys are cool and the girls who come onto me are nice but…" I couldn't control my mouth at this point, but it felt…right.

"I really like you Billy."

His head whipped up in shock. He probably took that the wrong way so I instantly covered up the homoeroticism.

"You're like a brother to me!" I quickly added. I watched his expression went from surprised to relieved, but then to disappointment.

The rest of our little date went a lot like one of those cheesy romance scenes written by Nicholas Sparks that girls go absolutely nuts over. We couldn't decide who would eat the last of the damn pizza and Billy was the first to break. And we ended up leaving the pizza place with the pizza left.

I followed Billy to the comic shop across the street. I've only been in here a few times but I usually order my comics from online and get them in the mail. I haven't exactly had a lot of time to walk down here and physically buy my comics with school, sports, and young avenging lately. I'm lucky to even have energy at the end of the night to get through half a comic every day.

Billy led me to the Marvel section. I couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation as he started pulling out a few issues that I knew by heart. I was one of the superheroes that was in the comic and I wondered what Billy thought about Hulkling.

Thus began our nerd war.

"Favorite Volume?" Billy asked, using his finger tips to navigate his way through the stack of comics that he was shuffling through.

I had to pause. That was a good question. Of course, I picked a story that I was in since I had experienced it, "Civil War. That was intense."

Billy looked right at me, like he understood what I was talking about, "Yeah, I cried when Cap died."

I laughed at that, "Me too!"

Then Billy smiled brightly and flipped through the pages of a random comic, "And when Hulking played a major role in the turning point in the jail. That was just clever on Iron Man's part."

I raised an eyebrow the comment. The irony was kicking my ass at this point. I just wanted to shift in front of him and see how he'd react. Haha. So I tested the waters. "You read Young Avengers?!"

Billy's face sparked with the glee only a fanboy could muster, "That's another one of my favorites!" he said pulling out the first issue from a rack nearby.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I smirked.

"Who's your favorite Young Avenger?" Billy asked, leaning back on one of the stands, skimming through the pages of a classic Avenger's issue.

I smirked, "Hulking" I said indignantly. The irony was killing me inside. Billy glared at me and raised an eyebrow, like he had figured something out. I turned away shyly and tried not to give away my worried expression.

"That would explain the piercings" Billy laughed, "I thought you were just being hip." A wave of relief washed over me and I laughed with him. I know it's practically impossible for a random civilian to notice the similarities between me and my alter ego, but to fanboys, it was pretty obvious. I've already been called out by my friends at school that if I put on green paint and a spandex, I could easily be the best Hulkling for Halloween.

But super fanboys?

Those were the real challenge.

I've seen sites dedicated to speculations towards the true identities of all of the recorded supers in town. They already have Spider-Man's true identity up there on the list. Along with Kate's identity as Hawkeye. Or Elijah as Patriot. But Iron Man's identity wasn't a problem, the crazy Playboy, Philanthropist, Genius, Billionaire!

I just smirked and felt my earrings, "What about you? Who's your favorite Young Avenger?" I curiously asked back.

And if he said Hulkling, that was it! I was marrying this boy someday! (That is if he was gay too and was interested in me too. Details, details)

"I'd have to say Iron Lad. I think it's cool that he's supposed to grow up to be Kang The Conqueror!" Billy stated in the most 'matter in fact' voice. I slouched a bit and weaved my way through a pile of Young Avengers comics.

"…although, now that I think about it. Hulkling is so much cooler!" Billy adds on, second guessing him answer. I felt my lips turn up and my spirits get higher.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are you kidding me?" Billy throws his hands in the air (like he just don't care! Don't judge me. It's MY dream! I can make Billy as adorable as I want him to!), "His back story is one of the most over looked sob stories in Marvel history!"

I'm listening contently as Billy lists off reasons, but my eyes drop on a particular issue of Young Avengers. I faintly remember him saying something while I went through this process.

"He seemed pretty lonely after his mom died."

I stared at the cover.

"I wonder what happened to him after. Where's his home?"

I flip to the _**page**_

"No one should ever be alone."

And I shut it just as fast. Just looking at an artist's interpretation of the scene was too much. It brought back too much pain, too much agony. When she burned, so did my heart. I didn't care who was around me at this point. Tears began welling in my eyes, and my body went stiff just so I wouldn't fall over and break down on the ground.

I didn't even notice Billy was calling my name until I felt his hand on my arm shaking me. It reminded me of when my mom tried to comfort me and…mom…

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Sorry, this comic…it reminded me of my mom…" I put it back down. Billy picked it up and looked at it. He soon realized it was the issue he was talking about when Hulkling's…**MY** **MOM**…died.

His face immediately turned to one of sympathy while all I could do is focus my eyes on my shoes. I felt so vulnerable, so weak, and so helpless. And in front a Billy? What would he think of me? Why would he have feelings for a guy like me? I was a fraud. Everything I have is just a lie_. Everything that I am is just a mistake. All I was…I don't even know who I am!_

"How did she die?" Billy asked gently. His voice seemed to be the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. I couldn't tell him how she really died. So I lied.

"She died…" I wiped the tears with my sleeve, "…of cancer."

Billy's grip on my arm tightened, "I'm sorry to hear that. Your dad must've been devastated." I frown at that. All I had was my mom. Captain America and Iron Man though, they adopted me. So I wasn't parentless. I drew up the courage to look him in the eye.

He was so perfect. So generous and kind. There wasn't a single bad bone in his body. He didn't deserve to be bullied. He didn't deserve the treatment he received now. He needed someone strong, someone brave. Someone who wasn't me. But I couldn't let go of the feeling we were meant to be.

With so many thoughts in my head, my brain didn't follow what my body was doing. I guess my subconscious was acting on instinct because next thing I know, Billy is in my arms, my face in his hair. I inhale softly, breathing in his Billy-ness. He smelled like a fresh pack of trading cards. And peaches. Vaguely like peaches. It was pleasant.

His smaller form fit perfectly with mine. I felt how his smaller stature struggled to hug back, and how his weight was half on the ground and half on me. So lifted him off the ground. Our faces were level now and his arms were around my neck. His eyes flashed a bright blue, but I didn't pay attention to it because it was probably the light.

The window was at my back, but at the angle we were at, it illuminated Billy's face like an angel. He was staring back into my eyes through the bangs of his black hair. Ever so slowly, our faces grew closer until our noses were touching. I loved the way my arms were able to hold his weight so easily, how the heat of his body felt like he was my own personal Teddy bear. But I think I'd be his Teddy bear.

That'd be **cute.**

Sadly, what really happened past this hug wasn't a kiss. I know, I was disappointed too. I actually ended up putting him down when I realized I was suffocating him and us buying each other a comic.

If it did play out how I wanted, it would've happened like this.

After I put Billy down, I nervously laughed, apologizing.

"No, it's okay. You needed a hug. Everyone needs one in a while…" Billy complied, "It wasn't that bad anyways. I was afraid I was gonna barf all over you."

Billy and I laughed again. We looked at each other again, a pleasant silence between us. This time however, I took this as an opportunity. I slowly stepped forward again and wrapped my arms around Billy's shoulders.

"Thanks for being there for me." I said. Billy hugged me at the waist this time.

"Don't mention it."

Then out of nowhere, he stands up on his tippy toes, making me face down at him. A fiery blush instantly rushes to my face. It was then I noticed his face was as red as mine too. I didn't bother to try to hide it because I knew he felt the time.

Gently, I bring my hands to his cheeks, rubbing my thumb along his cheeks. His hands reach up and grab at my Letterman jacket, making fists and pulling me down closer to his. This was it. We were about to kiss. A perfect moment for us.

_Just a little bit closer now, _my mind thought. He was so close that his breathe was on mine. It felt like hours. Like when you watch one of those videos that take high-speed videos. _SO CLOSE!_

Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning…LITERALLY!

* * *

**(End Dream sequence.)**_ (A/N: C'mon! Did you fall for that again?! WAY TOO EARLY FOR THEIR FIRST KISS! I know what I'm doing. Hahaha!)_

My eyes fly open. My instincts kick in, knowing that I was knocked out prior, fully Hulkling out: Wings, Scales, Gargantuan claws, and the monstrous form.

Where was I? Who just shocked me? Where's my team? Oh crap, I was taken hostage wasn't I? Aw man! Not again!

That was when I noticed what had shocked me.

There on the ground was Wiccan, his body covered in a wisp a smoke. It looked like he just took an energy blast or he lost control of me and shot off a bolt.

I take in my surroundings. I was by the Hudson judging by the skyline. The sun was just setting and the water was just getting the right amount of sunlight to have that cool orange effect when it refracted. I didn't dare take time to assess the situation, and I immediately took off.

Bad move on my part though. As soon as I took off, a searing pain surged through my back. It wasn't like the shock that woke me up. It was a pain that was at my core. Then I remembered the fire. Crap. I must've suffered some burns and my molecules are still unstable and reopened up the wounds.

I sit back down, letting my wounds re-close. It'd be a while until I'd be able to move again. Fire was not my friend. And neither was the other kid behind me. He had somehow teleported me and him to some warehouses by the Hudson.

He didn't look good though. He seemed to be in his own dreams. His own nightmares.

I couldn't stand it. My moral instincts kicked in and I stood up, minding my own wounds and leaned over Wiccan. He wasn't much older than I was. Maybe younger? Clumsily, I dragged his body to a wall of the warehouse and propped him up. He slouched over, his breathing beginning to regulate.

Then I groaned as how much it hurt to sit back down. My back was the cold metal of the side of the warehouse. I rubbed my arms gingerly, literally feeling my molecular structure regain integrity. It was the first real moment of rest I've had all day. Wiccan was leaning against the side of my arm now. He was passed out. And if he woke up, what would he be able to do? I'd react first. Plus, I'd hopefully be recovered by then. My guard was down and my I decided to let my shifting powers go.

The scales recessed back into skin and the pigments slowly changed back to a light peach tone. My natural regeneration always worked faster when it was the only power running. Most people don't know but all shape-shifters have to keep a constant state of mind, visualizing what they want to look like at the time.

To pass the time, I pulled out my phone.

**4 Texts: Billy**

"Oh crap" I mutter.

2:51pm _Hey_

3:05pm _Okay, I'm just assuming you're in practice already_

Nope. I was at home.

3:06pm I really hope you get this before you're at the library

Ooops.

3:10pm _I need to cancel for today. Busy._

Oh thank God I didn't blow off Billy today! Then that thought went through my mind again and came out much dirtier. But I wish I did have a study session with him today. I could've used his company right now. But all I had was one of the most wanted villains in NYC.

I looked down at Wiccan again and poked his face. Was he drooling? Gross! I took his cape and wiped up his mouth. He must've been having a good dream because he then smiled, and nuzzled more into my shoulder, latching onto my arm. Oh God, what if someone saw us right now? That'd be horrible.

It wasn't that bad though. Wiccan seemed nice enough to not tell anyone. I mean, as soon as I'm good to move again, he wouldn't have to ever know what happened. It'd all stay ambiguous. But explaining why I was on the other side of town would be even harder.

I sighed and laid back my head, "Only if Billy were here."

"Who?!" Wiccan groggily said.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys! An extra-long chapter! I'll probably update next weekend hopefully if I keep getting awesome reviews! Maybe it'll be even longer! I've got a lot in store for you all! Haha! Wickling the most relatable fandom I've been a part of because well…it's just a bit like my life. Haha. If Billy and Teddy had an actual child, I'd probably be the result. GO JOCK NERDS!**

_Haha. I'd like to give a shout out to the lovely people who reviewed!_

CrazyGirlWritingGirl96

Digimon491

HarukaChan143

DI-S

Then everyone who favorited and followed!

HarukaChan143

Digimon491

Bonzaklibo

Lily Angel of Chaos

Angelsmunster

slatedfox

**Much love guys! Spread the word of my story and feel free to share this! Also, I love chatting with all of you so hit me up! All contact info is on my bio! Find out who I am and send feedback! I love ideas!**

**Sorry for any errors! Tell me if there are any!**


	3. Am I Dreaming? Is This Real? (Chapter 3)

**Billy**

I really I have to stop overexerting my powers. Teleportation is a tricky ability. It's not like Speed's power to rapidly shift our molecules. Teleportation is like using the teleporter in Call of Duty: Black Ops in Zombies mode. You need to tap into the power and once you teleport, you have to wait for it to recharge for a time.

But for those of you who aren't so well versed in the videogame world, teleportation is like having sudden nausea.

One moment you're in the middle of almost being vaporized by your mom in Central Park, and in the blink of an eye, you're out of harms way, tired out and seeping back into consciousness…next to a complete stranger calling your name.

"…Billy…" was all I heard. It was a soft and but sadly needing voice. So familiar, but, that could've just been me being groggy.

I soon felt my strength coming back to me, but not enough to teleport again for at least another hour. I wasn't complaining though. Whoever had found me passed out was extremely generous. Probably another hobo? Don't ask. Long story back when I first began this gig as a super powered deviant.

But he didn't smell like a homeless man. He smelled of musk and old spice deodorant. Fiji. My favorite one! And his arm and shoulder felt way too buff to be anyone suffering from hunger. They were cushiony and the groove of his shoulder had cupped the shape of my head so compellingly. They reminded me of Teddy.

_OH GOD! Did I die and go to Heaven?!_

Wait…nope…I'm feeling pain from the burns and cuts from The Scarlet Witch's explosive energy waves. Ugh…it' would've been nice to wake up in Heaven next to Teddy. I was a believer in the own personal Heaven like Supernatural. What? I had to study magic from somewhere? May I remind you, fanboy!

"Wha-?" I register my brain saying before I could process the action.

Immediately the warm body that had been such a nice pillow grew and jumped away from me. His arm escapes my grasp, leaving me cold and somewhat sad. I catch myself before I topple over and I stand up, using one hand on the surface I had been leaning against, and the other to rub the grogginess from my eyes. My joints feel fatigued and my own magical energy was already at the brink of failing on me.

I open one of my eyes and notice the sun had been setting. How long had I been out? But my blurred vision still told me where I was. The metal surface of the warehouses helped me realize I was by the Hudson again, near my "secret home," and the current hideout of several villains. Then with several blinks and a few steps, I finally register my rescuer.

There standing in front of me was none other than Hulkling, green and scaly as usual. His right arm was flexed and prepared for battle, but his left hand was holding his left shoulder, obviously just as beat up as I was. And he wasn't even in his usual monstrous state that I saw him in. He was smaller, just about as big as Captain America. His suit was charred and ripped in an array of hole all over his torso. Burn marks also scattered his exposed skin. Even with his extra healing factor, burn took the most to heal, and he didn't seem like he was able to fight either.

Then it came back to me.

When the violet wave of energy was about to crash on me, my powers had reacted in time to teleport me. They must've been acting on my wants and brought Hulkling with me. That would explain why I too was in a critical condition. The range of the area of teleportation must've taken some of the blast too, meaning I had indirectly saved Hulkling. What was up with me?

I didn't know how much juice I had left, but now was the perfect to strike and take this nuisance out of my life. I didn't need him. I didn't need anything else in my life other than my family. I took a stance and brought my hands to my sides, feeling the ecstatic flow of energy generate from my core and take the shape of a radiating light in my fingertips.

"Well, I'm sorry finally meeting in person like this. You were such a nice pillow," I say, casting a wicked grin and senile stare, "You were naïve to let me wake up."

Hulkling followed in suit, forcibly using his powers to regain his iconic form. I could tell he was struggling to keep it though because he keeps on cringing when his right arm moves. Still, the outcome of this was unpredictable.

"Sorry, heroes don't kill. Unlike scumbags like you!" Hulkling snarks back, "I was hoping you would at least say thanks."

I raise my palms and shoot a burst of plasma straight at his chest, using all of the power I have left in me. He didn't stand a chance. But I was wrong. He charged right into it, tearing through the blast with his tree thick arm, then swings his right arm, launching it right at my face.

Oh Shit

It's not like I wasn't used to punches of both the normal and super variety, but in this situation, I was screwed. And my powers were drained, they couldn't help me out even if they acted on their own. So I raised my arms in defense.

But it never came.

Suddenly I hear a cry of pain and a thud. I immediately look up to see if any of the villains had returned and covered for me, but I was wrong…again. Hulkling was writhing on the concrete, his arm converting and reconverting between Hulkling and what I would assume is his normal skin color. I knew Hulkling had a human appearance by default because there have been a few times where he's been shot down and reverts back to his "human" form, but never up close.

His green was fading some and the wounds had reopened.

Now was my chance. I had regained enough power in one hand to initiate the final blow. I raise my hand above his head, blue eyes meeting mine for the first time, tears welling, fear struck his face. My favorite look on anyone's face before they're about to meet their maker.

And I bring my fist down to his face…his face…

Something stopped me. Why did I stop? _C'mon! Finish this! You've killed before! Why not now? This is what you want right? You're right in the position to avenge yourself for all the years of bullying you've been through. He's probably one of the kids who's picked on you in life, one of those stupid jocks who's so self-obsessed that he can't even bother to give you a second look! JUST DO IT!_

"I-I can't." I mutter.

The voices in my head kept screaming at me, but I wasn't listening. Something…something beyond my understanding was controlling me. It was stronger than my own powers. It's what told me to save Hulkling in the first place. A new voice.

_Great! Another voice to fill the chorus of my insanity! _

Hulkling's eyes are still on mine, like he had just seen a ghost. Maybe he was having one of those "I'm seeing my life go bye in the blink of an eye" moments. Then he did blink, and I felt his gaze as I lowered my hand. I watched him as he lowered his head.

Maybe he had just come to terms that this was it for him and that I was just playing with him. I wasn't though. Then I found myself doing the impossible.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I suddenly found my hands glowing again. A resurgence of power was flowing through me and into Hulkling, my hands on his wounded shoulder. I was on my knees, at level with him. Even if he was on all four, he was still naturally bulky. Maybe he was a dumb jock.

_But his eyes…they reminded me of Teddy…they…he…*sigh*_

"What are you-"

"Shut up and let me heal you." I snap before he can finish. I knew very well what I was doing.

I sighed in relief as the flesh quickly wove itself. My powers must've been giving his healing factor an extra boost. Soon all of the scars and open cuts were beginning to close.

"Why are you being so-"

"What did I just say?" I glare back into his eyes. I didn't dare let my feelings be expressed. He was gorgeous to be honest. When he wasn't a rampaging wrecking ball of testosterone, he wasn't bad looking. Given the scales and obviously shifted facial features. It was clever. He didn't need a mask to hide his secret identity.

I on the other hand was letting him deliberately study my face. But with a city as big as New York, the chances of him knowing me as a school mate were practically impossible. Given if we even went to the same school too. And if we did, how would a big guy like this know who I was? I was a nobody.

Not a word was said as I stood back and crossed my arms, watching him stand back and flexing his muscles. My powers were coming back faster than usual. They did like to come back at the most unexpected moments.

Hulkling grinned and punched the air, testing to see the effect of my magic. He shifted back to being the Hulkling I knew, smiling and stretching his newly repaired limbs. Then he shifted back down the size before where he was more human in size.

"Umm…" he stuttered nervously. He was confused. I didn't blame him. I would've been thinking the same thing if one of your worst enemies had just healed you.

"I owe you one." Hulkling said. I titled my head. What? Why would he? Oh…

"Don't mention it." I scoff, turning away and facing the Hudson.

The sun was in the middle of the sky line now, casting long shadows through the city. The trees were a faded greenish orange now, their reflections causing a ripple of warm colors to flow in the river. Off the in the distance, the Lincoln tunnel was a black silhouette against the bronze sky. I did enjoy this spot. It was always a fantastic view. I've sat on top of these warehouses countless times now after training just enjoying the sun set, and most recently, texting Teddy.

_Oh no! _

My phone was still on the table in the warehouse! I couldn't just walk in and reveal to Hulkling the villains main hideout! Plus, they're due back any minute now. Rendezvous was at dusk near the Empire State building!

"You should get back to your friends." I state bleakly, showing no expression.

Hulkling shuffled a bit and shifted his wings out, "Where am I anyways?"

I look at him. Shit. "Just the warehouses down by the Greenwich Village district. I live around here." I answer immediately, "My powers must've followed my instincts and just teleported me home. Well, in the direction of, I guess." I add in.

_Great save Kaplan. _

"Great, at least we're not in Brooklyn! I think I can…" Teddy began, but suddenly grew quiet, staring at something in the sky, "It's the Goblin!"

I turn around to see the signature shape of the Green Goblin's glider. _Oh no! Why is he here!?_

"Shit," I curse, turning back to Hulkling, "Look, just shapeshift into T...Speed!" I quickly formulate.

Hulkling nods and I watch as his form shrinks down to match my own physique, except in a green and silver leotard and with white hair to top it off. Soon he was a perfect copy of my brother.

Just in time too.

"Well if it isn't the dastardly duo twins?" Goblin chuckled menacingly, "I see you've found your brother Speed."

"Uhhhh…" Hulkling stammers, "Yeah. Took forever to find this little pixie. Looked through all of the boroughs only to find him here passed out and fried." He copied Speed's speech pattern perfectly, give or take a few words he could've switched out for a more "colorful" language.

"Hahaha," Goblin laughed, "You win this time." He sneers, "Your mother is upset. It's time for the rendezvous."

"We'll be there." I answer, before feeling my powers regaining strength, "We shouldn't be long."

Goblin raises and eyebrow, but doesn't linger long on the thought, "See that you do. Tonight is important." And then he's off in the sky again.

Crap, I'm gonna have to find Speed soon to ask him to help me cover. But how would I explain this? _Hey_ _bro, mind covering for me while I sneak one of our worst enemies out of our hideout, _or maybe even, _ Hey, Tommy! I'm sneaking Hulkling back to Avengers Tower while he looks like you?_

Those questions however soon needed to be answered as soon as I felt the familiar rush of wind and the pull of my cape as Speed appeared in front of me.

"Damnit!GoblinBeatMeHere!DOYOUHOWSCAREDMOMISRIGHTN OW!?" Tommy quickly said, "WhatHappened?WhyAreYouHere?ForAFewMinutesIThought YouWereLegitDead!"

It was then at that moment he realized our triplet.

"WHAT DAFUQ?!" Tommy screamed, "Why is there another ME!?"

Hulkling took a step back, mumbling trying to figure out what to say.

"I can't have another me going around being the sexy devil that I am!" Speed insinuated, "Besides, this imposter totally got my jaw wrong and my legs are not that skinny! And seriously, did mom have another kid she didn't tell us about because I'm not ready to…"

"Speed!" I interrupt his crazy banter, "Can you just cover for me? I gotta get this 'imposter' home."

Speed raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm…who is he? I mean, obviously, now that I know he's not another long lost brother of mine, he's a shifter." Tommy decided to circle around Hulkling, poking him in places and making him laugh.

"Ummm…he's…"

"I'm a mutant. I'm a little new at this." Hulkling lies, "Ummm…I know Wiccan from school."

"You know my dweeb of a brother from school?" Tommy started, "Taking after Magneto are we Wic?"

"Shaddup," I wave off, "He only looks like you cuz Goblin showed up and he didn't want to be seen yet, alright? So when we meet later tonight if Goblin says anything, just go along with my story."

Speed crossed him arms and pursed his lips, "What's in it for me?"

I smirk and squint my eyes at him, "Help, or I drop all of your porno mags in a pocket dimension, print off your internet history, and post it on the school's blog."

Tommy's eye twitched, flabbergasted, and a little heart broken, "…fine…"

I smile and turn to Hulkling, "Alright, let's get out of here. Speed, you head to the meeting. I'll port there when I'm done here."

"Got it!" Speed disappeared in a blur followed by another rush of wind.

Suddenly, a huge wave of relief washes over me, feeling my lungs releasing one large breathes. I hadn't even realized I was holding in my breath. I wasn't the only one, seeing Hulkling revert back to his normal form, clutching his chest with one hand.

"Damn! I've never been so scared in my life!" Hulkling laughed.

I couldn't resist giving a light chuckle, "Thank God! I thought Speed would've ratted me out!" I smirk nervously and concentrate.

"IWantToFlyIWantToFlyIWantToFlyIWantToFlyIWantToFl y…" I mutter, concentrating my energy. Immediately, the familiar tingling sensation of magic spreads across my skin and then the weightlessness that followed. I open my eyes and there's Hulkling in floating in front of me, our bodies closer than they should've been for comfort.

His natural energy was syncing with mine, it was like he was a magnet to my power. Just his presence had recharged my inner power tenfold. Maybe it was something to do with his Kree/Skrull hybrid genetics. The universe of magic worked in many ways.

"Ummm… uhhh." Hulkling said. He must've been freaking out inside. Crap.

"Oh, sorry! I was concentrating. My magic pulled you in." I quickly made up, "C'mon. Since you still can't fly, I'll you to Avengers tower."

"But, what about being seen?" Hulkling asked as we began floating over the warehouses.

"I created a layer of magic around the both of us to fly. I can control what people perceive. Sorta like the mist in Percy Jackson books if you don't understand." I explained.

"I loved those books!" Hulkling laughed, "Take me away Hermes!"

"Hey! Don't make me zap you! I am Zeus!" I counter back.

* * *

**Teddy **

_**(A/N: not back tracking this time. But Teddy's situation will be explained.)**_

Pretty soon Wiccan and I were above a hundred feet above the city. Dusk had fallen and the millions of bright lights illuminated the darkness. Avengers Tower was off in the distance, not too far away. I was a trailing a few feet behind Wiccan on his right.

I stared interestingly at his profile. His face was well rounded, the face guard accentuating his facial features: High but soft cheekbones, bright sunken eyes, broad chin, and a cute button nose. It's just the ways that the lights reflect off his suit was radiant. His cape flowed majestically too. Not bad legs either.

_Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up Altman! How can you think this right now? He's the enemy! You can't trust him!_ A voice in the back of my head screamed. But he saved me. He spared me. He willingly healed me! How can I not trust him! He lied to his own brother, threatening to throw away his porn mags! You don't mess with another guy's porn! Bro-Code man!

But in all seriousness, there was something about Wiccan I couldn't quite place. He didn't seem like all the others. He was…different.

I know he's the son of the Scarlet Witch and inherited all of his power, but that also means his a Maximoff. Their family is a collection of psychopaths and killers. Magneto had turned back to being evil when he discovered his long lost grandsons were alive and realigned with his daughter to wreak havoc on New York City. No big deal right?

Even then…your lineage **doesn't** define who you are. I would know.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask out of the blue. Slowly, our progress calm to a slow halt. Wiccan slowly turns around, his eyes averted, refusing to make eye-contact. Did he have some ulterior motive? Because if he did, he was doing a damn well job at keeping it in character.

"I don't know honestly." He answered. _Well, then. Not a ruse!_ There was a pause and he sighed slowly until we began moving again so that we were side by side, "Something-something told me to save you. A universal impulse."

"Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something?" I suggest.

"Probably," he accepts, "That's how I met my mom and Tommy."

I pop an eyebrow. Really? That's interesting. The comics never said anything about this. Although they barely say anything about most villain history and personal lives. It's ironic because some locations and names of the heroes have been changed in the comics to keep secrets and such. That's only a fraction though. It keeps the readers interested.

"Hey, I never met my real parents." I said, "And the universe decided to tell me my true identity by killing my foster mother and bringing a Kree/Skrull invasion to NYC." I sarcastically laugh.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Wiccan responded. If I wasn't mistaken, I sensed a hint of sympathy, "You chose to be good though. You could've joined the Kree or Skrull."

"Don't remind me." I brush off, "I couldn't leave though."

"Why?" Wiccan asked. I paused for a second.

_Why did I stay? _

"Because, the Young Avengers…they're my family now." I smile, feeling a little cheesy. It was true though. Kate, Eli, Jonas, Cassie. They were all I had left. I couldn't deny that. Wiccan smiled and turned his head straight forward to the tower. Nothing else was said between us.

Just as we were about to land on the roof of the tower, Wiccan broke the silence.

"I didn't have a choice…" Wiccan said. His expression sad, his body language shy and…withered. _Did he use up the rest of his juice flying me here?_

"What do you mean?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Being good." He said.

I look at him. Then it all clicked in. I knew there was something about him that was different. I could only imagine the pressure he's under. Grandson of Magneto. Enough said.

"I-I…" Wiccan started, but soon the platform to the roof began opening up.

Our eyes meet.

"Go!" I mouth. Instantly he's in the air again, not bothering to argue with me, knowing he'd be screwed if he tried to protest and try to explain why he here at Avengers Tower of all places.

Soon I recognize the faces of my team from the rising platform.

"Teddy!" Cassie lunges at me, followed by Kate with a tackle-hug.

"_**OHMYGOD**_!" Kate wrapped her arms around my neck in a quick hug, stepped back, then slapped me as hard as she could.

"**NEVER** DO THAT AGAIN! **DO** YOU KNOW HOW…"

My mind stopped processing what Kate was yelling at me for as I watched Wiccan levitate above, then raise his arms, summoning a magical blast of lightning, magic-ing away.

"What was that?!" Eli searched the sky.

"Not now Eli!" Kate scolded, "Teddy!" she snapped her fingers in my face. I must've been dazed though. "Hello?! Earth to Teddy! Hey! What are you looking at!?"

Inside the tower, all of my friends and I are in the penthouse, out of costume and sitting around in a circle. They were asking all sorts of questions. What happened? Why was I so scratched up? How did I get here without wings? Did I know what that flash of light was? Of course, I lied about half the questions.

It wasn't until they all retired to their own homes and left that my fathers had appeared.

"Teddy!" Pops hopped off of Dad and on the platform, leaping towards me. He crushed me under his super-strength, lifting me up off the ground clamped between his broad chest and muscle bound arms. If he weren't my dad or like century old, I would've been so been thinking dirty thoughts about him. That and if he weren't taken.

Dad rushed through the landing pad, the automated system disarming him, running into the room and joining the hug! We stood there just enjoying each other's company. We were a superfamily. All we needed was my "older brother" Spider-man.

Soon Pops put me down and dad began inspecting my wounds. There was still scarring but those would heal overnight. It was hard to hide them anyways in only a tank top.

"Son, what happened?" Pops set both of his hands on my shoulders. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Dad had run a finger over one scar, making me twitch at the sensitive flesh.

"Dad! I'm fine!" I shook my dad off of me. He placed his hands on his hips and gave me a "hmph," raising an eyebrow but instantly reverted concerned. Pops released me and went to hug him from behind and they both gave me the, _"Tell us the truth. Don't lie to us cuz we know when you are and no we won't stop staring at you until you tell us and if you go to bed we will be extra loud tonight"-_stare.

I sigh in defeat.

"I was rescued." I walk over to the couch and face plant into the cushion.

Dad walks around and sits on my butt, rubbing my back while I heard Pops walk around the "former mini-bar" (which of course, Dad was not happy about since the Spiderman incident when he was their child a few years ago) for a glass of water. It was their way of comforting me, especially after my mom died. They've always been there for me ever since I began in the superhero business. But not just as mentors, but as role models who I could build myself up like, especially when I came out to my mom. And when they took me in, I couldn't have found a better place to console my sorrows.

"Awww, there's nothing wrong with being rescued, Ted! You don't need to run away in shame." Dad comforted, "I save your Pops' ass every mission we go on!"

"I resent that!" Pops says, pulling Dad off of me as I sit back up, each taking a seat at either side of me.

"Love you Capsicle!" they stretch over my head and kiss. I roll my eyes. At one point of my young life I thought this was the most adorable thing possible but after living with these guys for months now, it turned into one of those relationships where I was more like their kid. And no kid wanted to see their parents make out in front of them. Or hear them in the bedroom. I cringe at the reminded thought.

"It's not that, Dads! It's WHO saved me is what I'm upset about." I confess. _There. It was out!_ They both give me incredulous expression, "I was saved by…"

"Doom?" Dad guesses, his grip tightening on my arms.

"Wait, were you kept hostage?" Pops adds in.

"Where'd they take you?"

"Did they torture you?"

"Is that why you have scars?"

They make insinuations, but they're not even close.

"…**Wiccan."** I blatantly finish.

Dad bolts up from the couch, making hand gestures at the coffee table, bringing up the file on the other teen, "Wiccan?!"

"The Scarlet Witch's son?" Pop's asks, moving away a bit as if he burnt by my skin.

"As in Magnet Brain's grandson?" Dad chimes in, giving me the, _'intriguing. I must learn more!'_ look.

Soon images of Wiccan pop up in 3D over the coffee table. Images of him launching lightning at several heroes scroll through the holographic field. I even saw one where I was hit right in the chest by his bolt. I remember that one. It left one hell of a scar that never quite healed. It was a splotch of skin than was only slightly darker than the rest of my chest, no bigger than my hand.

"Why would he want to save you?" Pops said, "He almost killed you one time!"

"He had one fatal shot on me!" I defended. Something inside of me told me I shouldn't, but how could I? He saved my life by a whim. But my gut was telling me there was more. A deeper meaning. A trigger waiting to be pulled. I couldn't puzzle it together yet. It was a connection.

Like Wiccan said, "It was a force beyond his own abilities."

"Your heart stopped!" Dad countered, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"I regenerated!" I said, "And he healed me today!"

"Still…that's not cool." Dad commented, looking at files and reports on Wiccan. There isn't a lot of intelligence on this guy other than he has similar abilities to the Scarlet Witch, he's the twin to Speed, and mentally unstable.

'_Also really, really cute!'_ my brain pops in. I mentally tell my imagination to shut up and concentrate on the task at hand.

"Did he say anything to you?" Pops asked, handing me the glass, taking a sip of the kind gesture of caring.

I think for a second, "No, not really? He could've killed me if he wanted to. He almost did. When the after I crashed through the trees, blacked out. Next thing I knew, I'm by some docks over on the west side, and I couldn't move. Then Wiccan wakes up and attacks me. I couldn't defend myself. I was on the ground still healing and he still had enough juice for one last blow. I thought I was going to die…"

Dad and Pops both hold me tight, their warmth comforting me.

"…but…he just couldn't. Our eyes met. We had a connection. I thought he was being creepy like how an animal plays with its food. Then I closed my eyes and accepted it. Instead of pain, I felt a rush of energy seeping into my skin. When I opened my eyes, he had his hand on my shoulder and closing the gash along my shoulder blade."

"Wow…Wanda's kid do **that**?" Pops said, a glimmer of hope in his voice. He had once known the Scarlet Witch as a very good friend. That was until she had gone insane and killed 3 Avengers. The Avengers never forgave her. I could see why Pops was a little excited.

"I don't believe it." Dad said, "Are you sure he didn't cast a spell on you? Didn't leave any trackers? Feel you up a bit?" Raising an inconspicuous eyebrow, running his eyes up and down my body.

"**DAD**!" I scream, feeling violated at the moment.

"What? I heard he was gay. And you're gay. And you're not bad looking!" Dad raised his hands in defense.

"Ugh…not helping Dad!" I bellowed, "I had Jarvis go through the normal check and Dr. Strange visited real quick and he only sense the residual power of healing magic."

"Maybe he had a change of heart?" Pops suggested.

"You mean like how Wanda had a change of heart?" Dad said, standing back up and shutting down the coffee table hologram system. Pops frowned and patted me on the back and set his drink on the counter.

"Alright, enough of this. Why don't we eat something and catch some sleep." Pops said, heading to his room.

"Steve, wait!" Dad realized he was being insensitive again and kissed me on the head before following his husband.

"Teddy, we love you. We always will. But whatever is going on between you and Wiccan, please be careful. What about that Billy boy you told us about?" Dad sympathized.

He was right. I had to keep my domestic and hero lives somewhat together. If I had a boyfriend as Teddy Altman and another as Hulkling, how would that be fair to the guys I'm interested. Billy was smart, lithe, innocent, and perfect. In my eyes at least.

"Yeah…" I say, "I can't have feelings for Wiccan and Billy at the same time."

"So you do have feelings for the little witch boy!" Dad giggled.

No amount of willpower over my shapeshifting could've compensated from the dam of blood that broke in my cheeks. Fan-Fucking-4-Tastic! Now that he said it out loud, I guess I did.

**_WHAT IS MY LIFE!?_**

When Dad saw my face, he must've realized he hit a nerve. He sighs and set his hands on my shoulders, "Look, I'd play it safe and just go with Billy on this one, Teddy. You have no idea what crazy plot villains like Wiccan have going on in their mind. You've seen what he can do on the battlefield. He's every bit as dangerous as the Scarlet Witch and way more unstable. What happened today is still being investigated by Natasha and Clint. Hopefully they'll find something tonight." Dad lectures.

I stay silent for a few minutes until Dad pulls me in for one of his _'I don't want to be like my own fathe_r, _so I'm going to better than him by actually being one'_ hugs, kisses me on the head, and sprints off to his bedroom, where I hear him crash onto the bed, light screaming, talking, disturbing giggles, and silence.

My dads were adorably perfect, sex addicted, super powered, dorks. I roll my eyes and head to bed.

I stared at my ceiling for a good 10 minutes, breathing in deeply, taking in my surroundings again. My room is an expansion of my old one: one wall, the one beside me as I lay in my bed that's pushed into the corner, is covered in Avengers posters, Marvel movie posters, and painted grey in contrast of all the colors. The wall opposite to me had my desk where I had my top of the line Stark Industries laptop (courtesy of, well, who do you think?) and a coffee mug with pencils. On both sides of the desk are ceiling high bookcases filled with paraphernalia.

The upper third shelves are used for my figurine collection and other little toys and knick-knacks I've collected over the years. The Middle third with pictures of my mom, Dad and Pops, The Young Avengers, and a couple photo albums from my old house. The bottom third however holds my pride and joy, along with more than half of my pay-checks from working in the summer: My comics.

Across the room, looking between my feet is the massive plasma screen TV where various consoles and stacks of videogames find their home.

_**(A/N: This is my dream room. But my room is just as cool. Mine is a little music studio. Haha! And personal art gallery! XD!)**_

Alright, so I was a nerd. Sue me.

Actually don't, my dad has lawyers. And my dad is Tony Stark. Just think about it. The movies about him pretty much explain everything. Robert Downy Jr. did a spectacular job playing him. Dad even sent him a replica suit with propulsion tech and all. Except the lasers, computer, and a user manual. Oops.

Pops on the other hand would just have a talk with you, guilty-ing you the fuck out of your mind and flashing his pearly white smile and charm you into removing the charges.

Again, what is my life?

_Screwed up is what it is,_ I think

Today was…what's the word? Hectic? Chaotic? Disastrous? Flabbergasting? Horrendous? Flummoxed? An adjective along those lines would sum it up pretty well.

I blew off Billy from a study session at the pizza parlor again where I would be hoping to ask him out on a date. He hasn't even texted me back yet! Maybe he's hurt? Damnit! What if he got pushed into an alley and got gang beat by Kessler again? No, if he did, he would've definitely texted you. Or let you know somehow. That wasn't Billy.

Although, ever since we've been hanging out, people have been talking. I'm not exactly out at school. Only to the Young Avengers and Avengers. Basically the entire superhero community. But Billy in retrospect is subjected to the cruel prejudice of high-school. I've seen bullies and a few of my "friends" call him a fag while we're walking down the hallway, but I've punched them in the side and tell them, "C'mon, lay off. Hey look! Lindsey's wearing her cheerleading uniform today!"

That usually got them to look the other way and shake of suspicion. But after a tactic has been used more than a couple times, the victim picks up on it.

It's frustrating to be me honestly. I have to constantly live up to expectations, keeping an image. I lived a double life of expectations. One life as Teddy Altman: football quarterback, straight student, lady's man, and 'not an orphan, then the other as Hulkling: superhero, adopted son of New York's greatest heroes, Iron Man and Captain America.

**Now, possible boyfriend to Billy Kaplan.**

_Or at least hopefully._

I feel my mood spark at the thought of Billy. Whenever I'm around him, it's like a gap has been filled, a gap that's been empty since my mom died. Although, it's always been there even when my mom was alive. Only now had I noticed it. I liked to blame my teenage hormones going crazy. Billy was like my own personal release against all of the pressure put on me in this world. He listens to me, cares about what I have to say, and just as much of a nerd as I am. Not just as nerds though, nerds who **agreed** on basically everything. That's pretty rare to find. Like a shiny Pokemon.

When he 'Batman' to "Who would win in a fight, Batman vs. Superman?" I was head over heels for this boy.

_But how would he feel?_

I turn to my side at the thought of Billy rejecting me. Last time I checked, Billy wasn't gay. I mean, his favorite (former) Avenger is the Scarlet Witch. Her beauty is immaculate. He gave Dad a run for his money when she began hitting on Pops. Another reason why Pops doesn't approve of Wiccan. Also, Billy probably has a deep residual hate for me. I mean, he must hate jocks. They're the main reason of his bullying. And he must be discouraged by the stories he's heard about me at parties with girls. I never touched them.

Looking at his perspective now, he would be asking "Why would Teddy Altman like me?"

That was a very good question. He would also be surprised. I'm very straight acting and my mannerisms would never raise rainbow flags.

It's funny to think that the guy who obviously has the upper hand in this situation is worrying like a girl over analyzing every little detail.

So then I think, "**What if?** What if Billy** did** like me back? What would **I** do? How would I treat **him**?"

Calmed and infatuated now, I can feel my eyes grow heavy, a shit-eating grin plastered on my face as the thoughts of Billy and I sitting beside each other reading comics as a date.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey Wickling fandom! So I've decided to create shorter chapter from now on! Just to satisfy you readers! Haha! I figured that writing 10,000 word chapters it pretty hefty and a lot to take in and a long time to wait for if I usually write them in 2 weeks. Ha. So, yeah I had this at 10,000 already but I split it in half and the next chapter is already ready so be ready for it next week! **

**So gimme feedback!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Share this with fellow fans!**

**And don't forget to review, favorite, and/or follow for more! **

**Bye guys! **


	4. The Reality of It All (Chapter 4)

**Billy**

New York City during the night was like watching a laser show of yellow and fluorescent lights weave back and forth, traveling in a line like ants, or stand statutory in constant points in space like stars. It's true what commercials tell tourists. The city never sleeps. Always moving, always changing, always bright somewhere. But that also meant there were just as many dark places in the city. You never know what could be lurking in the shadows.

And overhead the Empire State building, it's breath taking.

I've been hundreds of times now just sit here to clear my mind after touring hours are done. The steeples are perfectly rounded and worn, a smoother texture than sandpaper. My usual spot is up above the touring area, just where the rounded pole begins, at the rounded area right at the base. I'm sure if anyone went there, they'd be wondering why there's a spot where the paint is worn and why a couple coke-cans can be found up there.

Tonight was different. Tonight, my requiem of sanity would be used as the focal point of some of the most insane minds known to man.

Here I am, standing vigilantly on a magical vibrant blue platform with my mother and Speed, his legs swinging over the edge, bored and unamused while mother maintains a stoic and regal expression as this meeting begins.

Bellow me are a group the most sinister criminals that I've only seen in the comics. Doctor Doom, Master of Science and mystic arts. Red Skull, WWII war criminal who had fought against Captain America, and major associate of Hydra. There was also Thanos, the living personification of death, and finally, my grandfather, Magneto, mutant legend and one of the most powerful influences in politics.

All of which, were very unpleased by the presence of the other villains: Green Goblin, The Rhino, Loki, Venom, and some lower status villains, scowered around, knowing their place in these unspoken rankings.

Thing is, villains hate villains as much as the Heroes do. Some villains caused other villains to become who they are. Some feel like they're wasting their time being associated in any way with someone who is far less superior. Then there are those who are paranoid and wish to be on their own marry way of destruction. It's not like we all don't contain the similar pleasure of the euphoria that washes over us when the flames of chaos surround us.

Or maybe that's only me.

"It is almost time…" Mother mutters, sensing something approaching, or about to occur, "Son, if you would please let me down?"

Time for what?

The other villains, mainly Magneto, Thanos, and Red Skull are looking up at her. It seems that they are the main powers here. It only made sense. Magneto, his powers of magnetism can literally explode a victim with a single glance by super imposing the iron in our biological makeup to become unstable and thus create mincemeat out of flesh. Thanos is an intergalactic mercenary. With his gauntlet of unlimited power and mutant hybrid alien biology, he's a monster. He's no brute, however, because brutes aren't capable of technology that could stump even the great Doctor Doom.

Who of which is a rival of grandfather's, obtaining unspeakable and influence on Earth's political powers. Not only in a very humane aspect is he power, but along with the abilities of magic and high tech science, he's a foe to match the Avengers. And finally, The Red Skull, one of the world's first recorded super villains. His notorious plots created war and suffering over the century, creating havoc in World War 2, taking on Captain America himself. His experience with strategy and mysterious resources have always made him one of the A-listers on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted.

I decide not to think about more of what's going on.

I nod dutifully and levitate us down beside Magneto, mother taking her side beside him. I notice a difference of chemistry between her and grandfather. Normally she would take her place slightly behind her father, standing like a shadow, as his daughter, as his weapon. But now, she was beside him like an equal. Something had changed in her.

It had been about a year since my awakening.

It began after another horrible day in my freshman year. High-School was NOT my friend. I was an obvious target with the vibrant colors of a comic book as a beacon for bullies to radiate towards me like moths to torch. My horrible fashion sense didn't help either. It wasn't a good day either. It was raining and Kessler had cornered me in an alley a few blocks from the school, ripping the comic book that was distracting me from him out of my hands, throwing a quick punch at my face, making me topple over a trashcan, ripping my white oxford shirt, and landing on a pile of garbage bags. The contents of one of the bags had been spilling out, staining my clothes.

I remember expecting another kick or punch to come my way, covering up my face and praying for it to be over with quick. Instead, all I heard was the sound of Kessler laughing at me, calling me some overused insult, and finally the unforgiving rip of paper being shredded apart. Looking up, the fragments of the new issue of The Avengers flew into my face at the laughter of Kessler striding away like he had just won the lottery.

Something inside of me at that point had finally broken, and a huge flood of a new feeling crashed through my psyche: depression. I laid there for almost 10 minutes, letting the rain pour on me. The freezing rain pelted my exposed skin, slightly numbing the new bruises on my face and on my hip. There wasn't any use getting up now. I ran the risk of running into him and maybe he was waiting for me again.

Eventually, I had managed to summon up enough willpower to move. Just that single punch felt like he broke everything I was. His harassment was endless. It started as simple shoves into the lockers, progressing to publicly humiliating me in the halls by calling me a fag or playing keep away with my back pack of comics with his goons, to the point where he would be breaking into my locker, stealing books, and now, stalking me. I was tired of it.

Still, I somehow felt my body move on its own, drawing it somewhere familiar. I didn't bother to wipe the damp strands of hair that stuck to my forehead, or caress my bruises. Nobody noticed though. Nobody cared. Nobody wanted to see if I were okay. I was alone.

And while in this mindset, I hadn't noticed that I was sitting on a bench. The environment so familiar to me, I had seen it so many times in real life…and depicted perfectly in my comics. I peered through my bangs, laying my eyes on what to me is holy ground: Avengers Mansion.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice calls to me. I look up and see there's a woman in red track pants and matching hoodie.

It took me a moment to realize she had asked me if I were okay.

She was nice. There was a peaceful and natural aura to her that I couldn't quite place. All of my problems seemed to seep away with the question. Turns out, I was subconsciously venting to her.

And when our eyes met, they were eyes I've seen thousands of times, eyes I've seen all of my.

"Oh my God! You're…"

And that's how I met my mother, The Scarlet Witch.

She had come out of hiding to find me. After years of staying under the radar with Doom (who may or may not be my step-father?), turning to the only other entity on Earth who's power could match hers, just to locate me and my brother, Tommy.

She told me the truth. She gave me power. She gave me an opportunity. She gave me…hope.

I still interact with my biological family though. But it's limited, keeping distance and getting out of the house as often as I can. They didn't mind though. I was the oldest of 3. My parents had 2 sons to worry about.

Out of nowhere, an explosion of light lit up overhead, dragging me out of my memory.

I didn't even need to ask what kind of light that was. Technicolor waves and light bent around the edges of the gap in the sky. It was a gap in time. A time portal.

We all watched as a form stepped through the gate, the menacing vibes I was getting are screaming at me to run. I know I wasn't the only one shocked and scared of the figure floating into our timeline. The figure was humanoid, blue, purple, and green. The face, unforgiving. His helmet, purple and covering his ears and cranium.

"It seems that the last of our brood has appeared." Doom stated, pleased at the sight.

"So it would seem." Thanos agreed.

"Wanda?" Magneto asks.

"Yes, we are in the pocket dimension." Mother confirms.

Before I could ask what she meant, Kang had landed in the middle of the circle that we had all formed. Here all in one epicenter were the greatest criminals of Earth, past, present, and future. The dark energy was literally seething into the air around us. It didn't help the fact that I had now only realized we weren't in New York.

At least, not our New York.

No, we were in New York City still. Just a gap in dimension. A pocket in between our universe and the universe that the Scarlet Witch created years ago: The World of Magneto.

"It's pleasant to finally travel back into a timeline around this era of Avengers and not be met on the other side with lasers directed at my face." Kang smirked, then turning to my mother, "I'm glad we had managed to arrange a meeting in an accessible dimension."

She kept her eyes sharp and witty, but his gaze on my mother was soon diverted Magneto.

"Kang the Conqueror, it is a great honor for you to grace us with your-"

"Please, mere words of flattery will get you nowhere." Kang brushed off, clearly upsetting Magneto. I didn't need to use astral projection to know that he was doing everything in his willpower to not attempt to kill Kang on the spot.

"What he means to say is that now you are here, we may now announce our plot." Red Skull interjected, "You play a very significant role in this grand scheme we have devised."

"Ah yes. I have researched myself in this era." Kang crossed his arms, sounding very pleased at the mention of his part in history.

"Then you must know we have the necessary resources to configure the conditions for this to work." Thanos assumed, "You out of all of us know what lies in our future."

Kang smirked and lightly shook his head, "No one truly knows how the future will unravel."

He stuck his hand in front of his body, palm facing up, a hologram shimmering to life in the dark night sky. Above our heads, fuzzy images of the Avengers falling and being blow apart were animated. Doom bots, lesser villains, The Scarlet Witch, Thanos, Red Skull, all of them were in the life like images.

"But I do believe it will be in our favor." He chuckles lightly.

I can only smirk along with the rest of the villains.

"But there is still are a few variables that are required." Thanos adds in.

"Yes. A power source and a stable reactant to complete our formula." Doom concludes.

"Both of which can be found with our enemies." The Red Skulls tags along.

Mother begins rising in the air, the dimensions around us begin twisting, the shift in reality very obvious this time around. We're in New York again, the other villains except for me, Tommy, Thanos, Magneto, Mother, The Red Skull, and Kang are still standing on top of the Empire State Building.

Mother lands on the ground graciously, smiling devilishly, "Iron Man's Arc Reactor and Captain America's Adamantium Shield."

It was the perfect plan

As I lay in bed, the perfectness of this entire plot was ingenious! It was godly!

Since M-Day a few years ago, Magneto and Doom have been in a race to discover the means of which Wanda's powers could alter reality. It's a very mind boggling hypothesis, but the only way I can describe it is that it's all very timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly.

They hypothesized that The Scarlet Witch not only altered the universe, but created one. Her powers at first seemed to as if changed its targets victims and their circumstance, but in reality (our reality at least), she had subconsciously created a new world. When the Avengers stopped her, it didn't all disappear. There were snippets. It's like editing of Photoshop. When you cut out a specific part of a picture and plaster it back on another picture, the remains of the original picture are still existing parts. So in retrospect, the Avengers only lifted the reality that was placed upon them.

Now, as for pocket dimensions. These are spaces in between realities that hold significance and/or are barely changed. Take the Empire State building for example. In the World of M, the land mark exists, thus allowing an easy barrier to cross and manipulate. In theory, it's similar to the transportation ability of Nightcrawler's, first traveling to a sub dimension, and then appearing at his destination of choice.

However, this ability of transcendence and creation needs a conduit, a power source, a stable medium, and finally, time.

I only understand a gist of it. If my own theory is correct, I suspect them to be using their resources to make our reality into their world. As in completely erasing the existence everything they resent and do not wish to contain.

But what did I know?

Their plan is still very vague, but I couldn't care less. As long as I had Teddy, I was okay.

I turn to my side and pull my phone out of pocket dimension I created. I wasn't as powerful as my mom yet, but it came in handy a few times. I didn't know where exactly this connected. The World of Billy? World of Wiccan? World of Ultimate Fanboys?

Instantly, the screen flashes.

* * *

**2 Text(s) from: BBB _(A/N: big blonde beauty)_**

_Oh crap!_

**BBB: Hey, are you mad? :(**

**BBB: Text me back! :-S**

* * *

I look at the screen. Why would he think I was mad at him?

I swipe up to the messages I sent his, now realizing the big red 'x's next to them. I curse, remembering I had horrible reception in the warehouse and probably didn't send before I left for the mission today. Looking at the clock, it was still 1am but it was Thursday, (well, technically Friday). He'd probably be asleep.

Setting my phone on the bedside table, I roll back on my back, letting my limbs sprawl over under the blanket, feeling the warmth relax my muscles. I had healed most of my wounds with magic. That only did so much though; causing strain and the unnatural healing process that my cells have been put under have been horrible on my physical body.

My thoughts began to wander aimlessly of what happened today.

I would be lying if I said I was happy about today. Sure, in my career on the dark side, I was a prodigy, about to take part in one of history's greatest criminal feats. I would also be lying if I said I genuinely cared. These…these crimes…they weren't me.

What are you talking about? Of course they're you! A voice screams in the back of my mind.

I close my eyes and shut it out.

Today was the first time I've realized that. Evil…destruction…was it really me? Before, all I wanted was revenge. I was broken, hurt, lost, and most of all, unstable. Now that I've overcome most of those, what was the purpose of it all? Kessler was dead because of an 'accident' while he was walking under scaffolding while walking down the sidewalk one day. I felt so satisfied by what I had done. I was on a high. The sensation and rush of having power had clouded my mind.

The same rush passed through me again today too when I was with Hulkling.

_No! He's the problem! Be rid of him!_ The voice screamed again.

Maybe the voice was right. Hulkling…it wouldn't be good if we were seen together. He's a hero. I'm a villain. We just wouldn't be able to work out. What would he see in me anyways? I'm just a pretty face with a silly red sheet wrapped around my neck. And he...he's amazing! His powers are spectacular compared mine. He can shapeshift into whoever and whatever he wants.

And as a person, he already has me beat. He spared me when I was down and even let me rest on his shoulder. Then when I dropped him off at Avengers Tower, he just let me go off without a word. He deserved better than me.

Just like Teddy.

I shut my eyes again, letting the happy memories fill my mind. It was probably selfish of me to be dreaming about his smile, his perfectly disheveled blonde hair, and the way his eyes lit up my life, another guy who was unobtainable in my pathetic life.

"There's nothing there, Billy. Stop dreaming about him." I mutter to myself. Just hearing myself makes me feel more secure, because it was true.

The only reasons why Teddy is still my friend is because Teddy is using me for his math class and all those things he's said to me were probably lies to keep me around. I've seen Teddy around school. Just a few days before I started tutoring, his posse of jocks knocked me into a locker and Teddy all but laughed and told them it's not worth it.

That made me feel crap.

Still, the heart wrenching pain of thinking about Teddy having genuine feelings stuck in my heart. What if he did feel the same way? What if all those confessions and stories he's told are true and he is your best friend. The way he looks at me, the closeness we always whenever he's next to me, and that spark that's always when we're in the same, that gives me hope.

I just hoped it wasn't a one wasn't a one way attraction. It probably is.

_**Fuck. Feelings.**_

Just as I feel myself finally reach nirvana, my mind remembers how comfortable I was on Hulkling shoulder, wishing he were Teddy instead.

* * *

**Teddy**

When I woke up, something in my brain was itching at me to remember something. A face. Blue eyes. Black hair. High cheekbones and a cute button nose. Then it was all gone. Was that the face of Wiccan? What…just happened?

It was like all the other times I had battled him. Yesterday wasn't the only time we've gone face to face. When I first began, he was one of the first people I battled. I naïvely took a chance at him, thinking he was weak and powerful. I thought I did have him when I pinned him to the ground, his form under my arms, but his hands slipped free and the second his palm met my chest, I flew off, lighting arching into me.

Maybe it was a power of his. Sorta like how those aliens of Doctor Who can make people forget they were there when they look away. It was a good idea seeing as how Wiccan doesn't do much to hide his face. Even the pictures seemed charmed as his face is always different in each one. We only recognize him if a) he has the red cape b) beside the Scarlet Witch c) Blowing the city to smithereens with his powers.

I couldn't shake the feeling though.

One thing was for sure though. He…he was perfect. I knew that. I remember being unable to look away whenever our eyes met. His eyes were sapphiric and open while my own were sky-blue and bright. He was the yin to my yang…literally.

Everything else was a blur though.

His eyes reminded me of Billy.

I laugh at the thought as I roll over in bed and stretch my awakening limbs, smelling bacon radiating from the kitchen. Spending nights at Avengers Tower was always fun and exciting. I get up and get dressed, hearing the normal morning banter from Pops and Dad.

Billy as Wiccan though? I just couldn't see it. Billy was so nice and innocent. The way he made clever jokes and just went on and on with an infinite amount of comic knowledge to match my own made me swoon. Wiccan on the other hand was cold and destructive. His remarks at me were cruel and just crossed a line. I don't like him mainly because he called me a faggot once. I don't derogatory terms well.

Still, it was funny. At least today I'd Billy again. I hope he wasn't mad.

When I got to school, Billy was the first person I saw, literally. He was waiting on the bench by the gates to the school campus, his face stuffed in a comic as usual.

"Billy?" I tap.

Billy jumps, throwing his comic in the air, screaming a little bit too loud, "Teddy!"

"Ummm…morning?" I greet, not sure how else to respond, "Waiting for someone?"

Billy smiled and picked up his comic book, stuffing it back in his messenger bag and popping back up, "Yeah! You!"

"Me" I point at myself.

Billy nervously laughed, "I was hoping you to find you this morning and say sorry for not being able to meet up yesterday. I know how important these sessions are to you but I swamped with my own work and I know you couldn't meet either but I'm sorry if I worried when I didn't…"

I place a finger over his lips and silence his ramble, "It's fine! I figured you used you day off from me for something important anyways. If anyone should apologize, it's me for not…"

Billy grins and swats away my hand, interrupting me, "Geez, we are NOT turning this into a 'I'm Sorry' fight!"

I laugh, "Sure, fair enough."

From the inside the gates, the morning bell reverberates from the halls. Billy and I took that as our cue to head to class. We walked side by side through the main entrance hall and into the main locker area. Our home rooms weren't too far away. His room was the first to show up. Our eyes met and a smile was shared between us, a normal thing on occasion.

"So…we good after school today?" Billy asked, adjusting the strap on his messenger bag, flashing me a bright smile.

I scrunch my chin and tap my lips in fake thought, "Hmmmm…I don't knowwwww...?"

Catching on to my oh so amazing acting skills, Billy punched me in the arm, "Damnit Altman!"

I laughed and stumbled back a bit, faking pain, "Owww. That hurt! Don't take my lunch money!"

Billy rolled his eyes, "This ain't drama class, Altman!"

"Way to kill my dreams! I could so be an actor! I have the looks!" I give him a vogue model look. I watched as Billy huffed and booped me on the nose, watching his finger with crossed eyes.

"You, Theodore Altman, need to stop being a goofball, and get to class!" Billy ordered, falling into the flow of students that went to his homeroom.

"To answer your question: I'm good afterschool!" I called after him as he walked away.

He flipped me the bird.

* * *

"Whoever started putting letters in the alphabet. Is. EVIL!" I push my notebook away from me and slam my head into the table with a loud audible thunk.

I hear Billy giggle beside me and grab my notebook. That cheered me up a bit. Billy's laugh always lightened my mood.

"That would be the Muslims." Billy laughed.

"Explains. Everything!" I joke, not lifting my head from the table.

"I hope you are! I'm Jewish! Middle-East culture FTW!" Billy adds, "Also, it's not THAT hard."

"Yes it iiiiiissss!" I whine, picking my head up and leaning it up against Billy's shoulder, watching as Billy makes corrections on my equations. He doesn't seem to mind the contact. I on the other hand was enjoying the fact that we're at that point in our friendship where it isn't awkward to get into each other's personal space. Also, I was sending him signals that were more than obvious at this point.

"You almost have it" Billy said, pointing in the middle of my equation, "You just forgot to carry the negative and simplify Cosign of A and Cosign of B so you don't have to get confused later on in the equation."

I followed what he was saying. It made sense. And I understood now how I got the answer what I got. It's not even worth trying to repeat it. I smiled and sat back up, noticing Billy's shoulder slouch a bit like he missed the feeling on my head on his shoulder.

"How are you so smart?" I ask, admiring his smile.

Billy did that cute nose-scratch thing when he gets nervous and grinned, "Magic!"

"Must be! You're a miracle worker!" I laugh, "Only if I could train my brain like I can with my body."

"Awww…somebody wish they were Hulkling right now and shapeshift their brain into a super computer?" Billy leans back and stretches his arms in the air, his shirt riding up a bit, revealing a bit of skin. I licked my lips at the sight.

"I don't think it works like that." I retort, knowing it definitely wasn't how it worked. My powers only change physical characteristics. It's like how I can't copy powers. That's more along down Rogue's road.

Billy thinks for a minute, lost in his little nerd world, "I guess."

Then he shakes away the thought and returns to whatever homework he has. I go back to working on completing triangles only using given information. We sit there for a good 15 minutes until the doors library doors swing open, Greg walking in.

I glare at him as he scans the library, finally seeing me. He smirks and walks over to our table. I feel my hand clench around my pencil. I guess I was using my super strength because it cracked in my hand, raising Billy's attention, also noticing as my former best friend strode to our table.

"Hey, Ted! I was wondering where you've been sneaking off to before practice lately!" Greg smirks, "Didn't know you were failing Geometry."

My expression doesn't relent, "You would've known if you had actually paid attention to me." I counter.

His eyes suddenly turn as serious as mine. Then they flick over to Billy, who I now realize has moved a good foot away from me instead of being right at my side. His eyes are shifty, his thigh jumping, hand trembling slightly, and his face trying not to emote fear. He knew Greg was being Cyclops right and burning lasers into his chest.

"Heh, so you turn to fag boy here instead of your best bud? I see how it is." Greg snatches Billy's notebook away from him.

"Give that back!" Billy whines, but cowers back in his seat as Greg slams his hand on the table. Greg tosses the notebook over his shoulder and ignores Billy, his eyes back on mine.

"Ooops. You'd probably like to get on all fours and pick that up, wouldn't ya?" Greg bullies, wiping his hand over his jacket, "Gross. I probably got queer cream on me now! Don't know what that could've been."

Billy looks like he's about to cry and lash out Greg, but I hold him back with an arm, palm over his heart. He settles back down, his eyes showing concern. I reflect back the expression.

"What do you want, Greg?" I give in. He wouldn't be using the 'best bud' card unless he wanted something from me again. And that worst part is that he knew could because he would expose me if I didn't.

"I need you to do something for me Ted." Greg said.

"What for? I'm not doing what I used to do before!" I answer, keeping it vague but enough for Greg to understand what I meant.

"No, nothing like that." He defensively raises his hands, "I just need you to take me place for a test."

Suddenly, I realize what he wants me to do.

"No." I respond in a flat voice.

"No?" Greg asks.

"I won't do it. It's not right!"

Greg leaned over the table and grabbed my shirt, bringing our faces closer, trying to intimidate me, "You listen here! I need you to take my American History quiz! I'm borderline failing the class the team needs me! Homecoming is next week and if I fail this test, I probably won't be able to bring my grade back up to be eligible."

I grab his hand, using my super strength to clamp his wrist. He flinches at the sharp pain and pulls back, cradling his arm, cursing under his breath.

"That's your fault! Why don't you actually try doing some work instead of trying to chase tail every day!" I scold.

"It would be a lot easier if you were around again." Greg sneered, "C'mon! We used to be friends!"

"You used me! You made me do things just so you could get lucky and extort your popularity status." I stand up, "Billy has done more for me than you have ever done! And I would never use him! He's my **FRIEND**!"

I stressed friend as much as I could. I sensed a happy aura from Billy when I said that. But it was true. Billy was the nicest I knew. He would never use me.

Greg sneered at us and walked off, _**"Freaks!"**_

As he said that, suddenly he fell forward and face planted on the ground. The other students who were also in the room had turned in their seats and began laughing at the sight of Greg who was now sporting a bloody nose, sprawled on the ground.

I took notice of Billy's notebook on the ground, a few pages ripped out with a footprint mark on one. I could've sworn it didn't land that far away.

Billy though, was cracking up.

I haven't ever seen his face crease like that ever! His eyes seemed to add on a light blue hue, his face turns 10 shades brighter, and everything about him seemed to brighten up.

Greg huffs and quickly walks out of the library, holding his nose and limping a bit.

As soon as he left, Billy was tugging at my letterman jacket, "That. Was. Awesome!"

I just laughed, "Kinda…" I scratch behind my head as we settle back into our seats, "…I just wish he'd stop."

"What did he make you do?" Billy asked, putting away his books. It was almost time for us to part ways for the day.

I frown a bit. How exactly could I explain to Billy I was actually his favorite Young Avenger, used to shapeshift into celebrities or heroes for attention, and let the biggest asshole in the school exploit my powers to pick up girls. Also the fact that Greg knows I'm gay.

"It's…it's a long story."

Billy nods like he knows what I mean, "Everyone had baggage."

"Yeah…" I agree sadly. He had no idea what kind of baggage I had. It would take more than super strength to carry it all. We walked out of the library and into the empty halls. We got to the corridor where we usually split up. One leading to the locker rooms and the other to the main entrance of the school.

"Hey, I was wondering…ummm." Billy started, he fiddling with the strap of his satchel, not able to meet eyes.

"What?"

"You want to hang out this weekend? The Avengers are having a signing this weekend for Homecoming and Halloween. And I heard the Young Avengers will be there too since they're teenagers too and it's cool to know that in real life they're kids like us going to dances like this. Plus I'd like to ask Hulkling to come to ours since he's gay and all and I'm gay too so maybe he'd want to go. And you could ask Hawkeye or Stature too!" Billy confesses, his voice getting higher and higher with every word, finally gasping for breath at the end. He was deathly adorable sometimes! But all I got out of that was "I'm gay"

"Wait, _**you're gay**_?"

Billy suddenly realized what he said and his eyes rip away from mine when they meet for a split second, his face full of terror and fear. He tilts down to face his shoes. I could tell he was about to break down. Maybe the thing with Greg got to him more than I thought.

I take a step forward but Billy takes a back.

"I'm sorry. I should go." Billy whispers, and turns away without a goodbye, but I quickly grab his arm. His entire body flinches. He was expecting me to punch him. After a good 3 seconds, he relaxes, his face still not facing me. His eyes were droopy, tears welling, and pale.

"I'd love to go." I say.

Billy's hair whips with the rest of the head, "But…but."

"Billy, I don't care if you're gay. That doesn't change who you are." I say, "I would know."

He raises an eyebrow. A sparkle in his eye. Then I realize the foot in my mouth.

"Greg. He made me change who I was so he could get things his way." I explain, telling the half-truth, "He made me believe that popularity was the most important thing in my life. Then about a year ago, we had a falling out. We're still friends, I guess. The only thing we have similar now are sports."

"Oh…" Billy seemed a little sad, but I fixed that right away as I pulled him close into my arms.

He was shocked at first but quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. He was used to getting these now. He sniffled into my chest and pushed away enough so our chest were still touching but his head could tilt up.

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"For not abandoning me. I…I don't know what I would've done if you left me." Billy said, "I mean…you're the only friend I've got here who give shit about me."

"That's what best friends are for." I say. I desperately wanted to change the true meaning of BF status from best friend to boyfriend. We stay there for a few more seconds until I have to let go.

"I should go." Billy said, "And you should go to practice and kick Greg's ass!"

"Oh shit! I'm late!" I run off.

Billy said something behind me but I couldn't quite hear him as I sprinted into the locker rooms.

Oh well. I'd see him tomorrow anyways. I had to deal with Greg now.

* * *

**A/N: Yo guys! So I told you I'd have this up in a week! Writing shorter chapters definitely is helping. I usually write about 10,000 a week so I usually have the next chapter done a day after I post the new one. It's mainly cuz I have school and other things going.**

**Just this past weekend I made a youtube video (FonzifyOfficial is my channel) and I had prom. Only a sophomore too! Haha! Set some history too! First gay couple to go! It was awesome because no one would hurt us because we both are top jocks at our respective schools (it was a joint school function). Any my football buds had my back while his track crew has his. So there's peace between the jocks. Drama kids too. Haha. We so good leaders.**

**And I know you're reading this. You know who you are. ;3!**

**Anyways, I also saw Iron Man 3!**

**So here's a quick review.**

**IT WAS AWESOME! It definitely made up for Iron man 2 and I love how it alludes to the other marvel movies as well. . It was great overall. The story plot, jokes, and just the visual effect too. The concept of it was well thought out and played well to the audience. It sparked more inspiration for me as for whom I am too. As a student. A Writer. An artist. An athlete. A musician. No one can take those things away from me, because they're a part of me. XD!**

**Anyways, see ya guys next week!**


	5. Escape From Reality (Chapter 5)

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late in the update! I was resting yesterday after going to a national competition. I did horrible. XD! Let's say that judges don't like me and the world just loves throwing me off my game with distractions. **_

_**ANYWAYS! **_

_**The locations used this story are real, please look them up to have a clearer image and don't be afraid to leave a review, ideas, or just comment. I take your guys' opinions seriously and sometimes I use your ideas if they fit for my grand scheme! **_

_**Finally, you guys are definitely going to love this chapter and it's what you guys have been dying to read. So here you go!**_

* * *

**Billy**

"Bye…Boyfriend." I said out loud as Teddy ran off. Thank God he didn't hear me.

I smiled and stuck my hands in my pocket. I wasn't expected to be home until later and mother was off with the villains today. Apparently their plot was still on the chalkboard. If Kang, Thanos, Magneto, The Scarlet Witch, The Red Skull, and Doom are working together, then their goal must involve world domination.

Just a typical super villain plot.

I quickly check if anyone was around.

_All clear _

I snap my fingers and in a flash of blue fire, I'm _**Wiccan**_.

"_**IWantToGoSomewhereAlone**_" I chant.

Again, blue flames encircle me and dissipate as quickly as they appeared, revealing to me where I was teleported.

The mid-afternoon sun hung in the sky, casting shadows from the building behind me, a tall stock protruding out of the top, blocking the sun from my eyes. I recognized the area.

I was still in Manhattan, along the Hudson, the villain hideout a few miles down the river. I was in the abandoned district beside the Yonkers Power Station. The station is a famous monument in New York's history as one of its architectural "_wonders_". Currently, it was one of my favorite places to blow shit up and train.

It's not like anyone wouldn't miss trashcans or scrap metal.

I float above and slip in through one of the open windows that circle around the upper portion of the building. Below on the walls are hundreds of graffiti tags and murals. It travels from the basement to every level of the structure, art covering the railings too.

The rustic and nostalgic atmosphere helps me concentrate as I land on a rafter and begin focusing my powers.

Soon, a burst of energy kicks into me, rushing to my palms to be released.

_Concentrate_ I think

As soon as I raise my hand, a crack of blue lightning emits from my fingertips, arching into walls and railings around me. I watch as the sparks fly and run along the plaster and steel girders. But something was off. Something was different. Not in a bad way, but, in a good way.

Instead of the usual streaks of burn marks or explosions from the walls, color followed the lightning. Rust fell away to reveal polished chrome, floorboards rose from the basement, reconstructing themselves and being pinned by the old nails that held them together. The Graffiti lifted off the wall and danced around the room, finally fading away, leaving the wall they once belonged to, a fresh peach color.

The lightning reached the ceiling like a virus, the windows being popping, then suddenly being molded back together with my power. Bricks were rising into the air, rearranging themselves, and finally crashing into one another to form the wall they were years ago. Magical lightning flooded holes in the walls, fading, and becoming the cement itself. From the floor grew desks, papers, cabinets, and even pens.

From one side of the room, generators had grown from the lightning in waves of blue energy. The lightning arched back and forth again. This time it was solidifying, transforming into wires to transfer the power. Then it stopped. Everything went silent.

"What the….?" I mutter, "How did I…"

I float down to the ground, landing in the array of desks. Everything that would've been found back then was here. All of it. Then I realized my powers of altering reality had emerged. That could be the only explanation!

I smirk happily, "Cool!"

Then I think to myself, "Maybe I shouldn't leave this place like this."

I float up in the air again and lifting my hands above my head.

"_**ReverseReverseReverseReverseRevserse**_!" I chant, slowly feeling the power of reality seeping back into me. I watched as my magic seep from the walls and into my palms. It was like watching the life being sucked out of a wilting rose.

Graffiti was splattered back onto the walls, the paint of the walls faded, and the windows fell apart. Bricks crumbled along with the generators and desks like a gust of wind. Rust crawled over the metal railings again in seconds and the sunlight was blocked off again my wooden boards.

"Whoa." I smile and rise up out of the station, slipping through the window again. Once I'm up above the stock of one of the chimneys, I let myself rest of the lip of the edge, taking in the sights again.

It was weird to think this is what I do almost every day after my study sessions with Teddy. Life has been unbearable kind to me lately. Training sessions have become substantially easier and my powers have been developing more lately. My control, concentration, and overall power have been growing and growing. Some of the other villains have been saying I can probably be more powerful that the Scarlet Witch someday.

I plant my hands to my sides and lean forward and let my feet swing under me. The chilled October air briskly caught cape, making the tattered, vibrant red sheet flap in the wind. It nipped at my exposed skin, goose-bumps popping up all over, making me hug my arms and rub them for friction.

It didn't ruin the view from up here. The sun hung up in the air closer to the skyline. Clouds accented the shape of the rays of warmth, casting shadows as they levitated away. But wherever the rays touched, they shaded them with an extra hue of radiant orange, bringing an easy tone to the eye. With every light gust of wind, leaves would fly off and finally land effortless on concrete, only to be picked up again by the air, tumbling and tumbling across the earth so effortlessly. The Hudson was bronze like liquid ambrosia, rippling ever so slightly with the wind that teased it. Buildings off in the horizon were nothing more than silhouettes to the eye. Fall in New York was lovely.

I close my eyes and let my powers do the rest under a whim.

When I open them, I'm on the Empire State Building again, back at my spot. Same view, same city, same reality. The sun is directly in my face, slowly sinking into the sky line of New York. Places like these were thought provoking.

Pulling my knees towards my chest so tourists don't see my feet, my mind reflects about what happened today. More importantly, **what went down between Teddy and Greg. **

Teddy, he seems so nice and sweet. I couldn't imagine him being a bad boy or a douche like Greg. I shouldn't be the one talking though, super villainy and all. But I could relate. The reason why I'm a villain is because of my mother and because I owe her everything. Literally.

Greg was Teddy's reason why he was who he was.

I was thinking for sure Teddy would've abandoned me when I told him I was gay. Teddy Altman, jock, popular, gorgeous Teddy hanging with the comic book faggot? I **didn't** see it as a possibility. But when he pulled me into that hug, I felt a **vibe**. More than just being best friends…something more. My hormones were like my powers lately. though. Rapid and powerful.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope!" I repeat over and over again, under my breath, **"He wouldn't go for you** **Billy. C'mon. Don't do this again. Last night was enough!"** I moan. This was getting pathetically stupid. I was at the point of going insane over how idiotically head over heels I was.

Then my mind shift to Hulkling, how I had the same vibe with him as Teddy. Hulkling was so much like Teddy. Sweet, affectionate, and gentle. We went from sworn enemies to…I don't even know what to call us. Friends? Associates? Or did he feel like he owed me a favor?

That was probably it. So honorable of him, holding his moral even to a guy like me. I've killed, I've destroyed, and I've done things that would most definitely send me to prison for the rest of my life. And still, he saw past that and…spared me.

Those eyes. Those Goddamn eyes! My own were nothing like them. I wonder if those were the natural color too. It wasn't possible. My eyes when I'm Wiccan are blue and turn an electric blue when I'm using my powers, but when I'm Billy, they're muddy brown. Sometimes I forget to switch between them every now and then.

It's so difficult having feelings. Teddy or Hulkling? Hulkling or Teddy? I wasn't one to make decisions like these on the spot. One was human, a friend, and a boy who I could live a semi-normal life with. And the other, an alien with the same life of adventure who exists in my own dimension of insanity, and I didn't have to hide behind my magic to be around.

I stared off in the distance again. I had no idea if the villains had planned anything tonight. Maybe it'd be just a another Thursday. I could actually interact with my biological family today. Who knew?

Suddenly, a cold breeze hits me.

"Dang, should've brought a sweater!" I talk to myself.

"Why don't you magic one up?" A voice from above and behind me says.

I whip my head around and jump off, ready to strike, but I instantly let down my hands at the sight of green. I float back to the ledge and stand there as the mystery figure folds in his wings.

"Hulkling? Uhhh… what are you doing here?" I ask, annoyed and a slightly miffed that my afternoon ponder session had been interrupted. I kept my guard up though, unsure if this were a trap.

"Oh, sorry. I'm on patrol tonight. Thursdays." Hulkling says, reverting to his 'normal' size when we were by the Warehouses. He was still above average human size but it was small enough to not be noticed as easily from a distance.

"What are you doing here? The Avengers want me locked up over nothing?" I sneer.

He raises his hands in defense, "It's not like that!" Hulkling fiddles with his fingers, shyly picking his words, "What I meant was…um…I just saw you sitting here and I thought we could…you know…hangout?" He settles down, "You know, like normal teenagers."

"We aren't the model of 'normal,' don't you think?" I say.

Hulkling chuckled, "I don't mind. It's not like we still can't just be…you know…teens and hang?"

I tilt my head, "Um…aren't we breaking some kind of unspoken rule by doing that?"

Hulkling shrugged, "I guess. But I don't care."

He leaned against the spire and grinned, staring off into the sky. I turned away, ignoring his perfect face, or the way the bronze sun neutralized the green tint of his skin into a beautiful copper tone, or how his blue eyes seemed to pop out even more.

_Damn shapeshifters. _

"Cool." Is all I say as I sit back down in my spot, slouching back onto my spot, watching as tourists slowly trickle towards the edge of the platform, cameras ready for the approaching sunset.

"I never really got a good look at your face last time we met." Hulkling said out of the blue.

"That's good." I blankly say, only turning my head to the side so he could see my profile, "Easier for me to stay incognito."

"No, I mean, I can't remember what it looks like." Hulkling nervously clarified, "I don't know. Something last night, while I was thinking about you…"

I raise an eyebrow, "You were thinking about me?"

"Umm…yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean…I uhh-"

"I get it. Pretty hard not to think about what happened yesterday." I agreed, my face turning back towards the sun.

"Yeah, but I seriously forgot what you look like." Hulkling continued, "I…I tried remembering you face this morning. All I can remember are your sapphire blue eyes."

"It's a thing I do." I chuckle, "Can't have media using face recognition to discover my true identity. It was actually inspired by something I saw on TV once." I let my legs swing bellow me again, deciding that everyone was too distracted by taking pictures of NYC at the moment. I couldn't blame them though.

The sun's edge had just been pierced by the shadows of the horizon, little specks of buildings ruining its perfect symmetry. The sky above it though was chasing it with splotches of purple and pink, followed by a blend of violet and light blue, finally to a deep, deep blue that stretched over my head into darkness where the first flickers of starlight began to seep through the atmosphere.

I didn't really pay attention to Hulkling as he joined me on the edge, his arms leaning behind him for support, his left arm behind my back. I had to resist the urge to lean into his shoulder again. But I did let myself scoot closer to him so that our thighs were touching.

"Thank you" I find myself blabbering without thinking. I glance at him through the corner of my eye.

"What for?" Hulkling says, his eyes focused on the sunset.

God Damnit! Why does he have to be gorgeous!?

"Ummm…" I stutter, thinking of a good reason, "for not turning me into the Avengers."

Hulkling chuckles, "I could say the same thing. I never got a chance to truly thank you about saving my ass too."

"Oh…right." I remember. I fidget with my fingers and avert my eyes in the opposite direction of Hulkling's.

"You're not like the others…are you?" Hulkling asks.

"What do you mean? I slouch a little lower.

"Why did you save me? Why did you give me the chance to shapeshift into your brother Speed? Why did you cover for me when the real Speed showed up? Why did you float me across Manhattan when you were already almost drained of your powers?" Hulkling slouches over too, trying to get me to face him, his hands in his lap.

The urge to just scream at him and tell him I had feelings for him boiled inside of me. A part of me wanted to kiss him. Another wanted to teleport away. And another wanted to punch him in the face.

"You could've killed me right there by the Hudson, dropped my body in the river, and walked away. Or take me prisoner as ransom for the other Avengers. The least you could've done was knock me out again so you would be able to fly away!" Hulkling continues, "I just want to know why! Why you-"

"Because I thought you deserved better…" I whisper so quietly that I'm pretty sure the wind carried my words away. Something inside of me was pushing its way out? Is this was honesty felt like? Or was it the pain of lying to someone I genuinely care? I didn't know. I was so frustrated.

Had my alliance with the dark really faded so much over the past few weeks? Was…was I really good inside? All my life I've known nothing but the dark and loneliness. It's like whenever someone comes to find me, I can't help but follow. Like when the Scarlet Witch found me. Or when Teddy found me weeks ago. He cracked the shell I've made myself. And now Hulkling. Hulkling, this boy, alien, kree?...whatever!...he…he was opening me up, letting in some light. Super-Strength not needed.

"What?"

I turn to face him, tears welling in my eyes a bit, "You're right! I'm not like the rest! Okay?"

"Whoa…Wiccan. I didn't mean to…I…" Hulkling clamped a hand over my shoulder. I wipe my eyes and calm down. I had to keep my emotions in check or else my powers would run wild again.

"I know. It's just…" I face him, eyes meeting again, just like yesterday. Half of his face illuminated by the sun, the other covered in shadow. His hair was ragged but in a cute way that made you want to run your fingers through it.

"There was a connection…between us." I admit.

Hulkling's grip tightened on me, half his body facing mine, "A connection?"

"Yeah…I don't know." I half smile, "It sorta happened when I was about to kill you honestly." I nervously laugh.

"So I wasn't going crazy…" Hulkling said, a spark in his eyes when I told him my side of the story, "…I…felt something too."

Was he blushing? Oh God! Was I blushing? No, no no no no! Not in costume! I can't let my identity of Wiccan go to shame…but…this is Hulkling. You can be safe around him. You've already trusted him. You've never trusted anyone. My mind was in overdrive.

I couldn't handle it. This moment right here and now, it was so imperfectly perfect. I didn't know what right from wrong now. Hell, I didn't even know what was going on right now. Because here was a gorgeous boy who I've wanted to kill all year up till yesterday when we apparently had a "connection" we both felt and…oh…these are soft.

My thoughts are cut off by the lack of oxygen reaching my brain. Electricity from the contact jump start my brain and my sense flood back in an influx of data.

In one blink I was beside Hulkling, staring into his eyes, basically pouring my heart out, and the next, his eyes are so close to mine, except they were closed, and his nose was brushing against mine, and his lips…oh…those were the soft things that fried my brain.

We stay like that, lips locked. His breath so soft against my cheek, his entire body radiating heat to mine, and my cape had flapped into the wind, wrapping him and bringing him closer to me. His hand had crawled up my arm and to my cheek, caressing it with his burly hands, but with the utmost care. My hand was planted on his upper thigh, desperately trying to keep balance as his gargantuan form leans over me in the most romantic kiss I've ever had.

"BILLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" My mind screams at me

Shut up conscious! I'm busy here! I subconsciously retort.

"One Word: Teddy" It says back.

Suddenly a pang of guilt crosses my heart. I guess Hulkling sensed it too and backed away. His eyes also held guilt, like he had committed taboo. We both basically did in a way. A Hero and A Villain should definitely not kiss. It took me a moment to realize it was significantly darker now.

We had kissed through the entire sunset! Oh god. That was both very romantic and guilt triggering. Damnit!

Why did I have to have two very gorgeous men in my life? UGGGGHHHH!

All of a sudden, the sound of sniffles brings me back from my thoughts. Hulkling is sitting there, tears already rolling out of his eyes. Again, another double feeling here. While the sight was the most adorably heart throbbing act ever, I also felt really bad curious.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I just…sorta…attracted to you and I…" Hulking sputtered and began to stand up, his wings growing out of his shoulder blades again.

I guess my expression was more shocked than what my mind was: blissfully dazed. I quickly grab him with my powers as his takes off. As soon as the blue light touches him, he flinches and breaks free by expanding his fist into a club, shifting into his full Hulkling form.

"No, wait! Get back here!" the moment I say that, I regret it, realizing it could be taken the wrong way. I jump in the air after him and shoot across the sky. I easily catch up to him, stopping his ability to fly by trapping him in a bubble. He pounds at the energy field until I stop in front of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I scream at him and let down the bubble. He relaxes and his face…it's unreadable.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Hulkling apologizes, awkwardly looking anywhere but at me. I float closer to him, and grasp his hand. He flinches again like he was expecting a shock, relaxing as soon as he realize was I only doing this out of affect. His eyes rose to mine, and I smiled.

"It's okay. I don't mind." I admit, "I'm gay you know."

"Yeah, I heard." Hulkling chuckles, "I just didn't know if you liked me."

He blushed. I blushed back. And I leaned forward so our faces were inches apart.

"Just so you know, I like you too." I grin, leaning back into his lips, leaving a small peck.

I float back, watching as Hulkling's goes from awestruck to blissfully giddy!

"So…"

"Yeah!...So…" I didn't know what else to say.

"Are we…can we…?" Hulkling fragments.

"Sure. We can do this again." I answer, "But you won't be able to remember my face."

Hulkling sighs, "Figured as much." I noticed how the expression of his frown carries from his mouth to his eyes, making them turn a shade duller. It could've been his powers, but it seemed too natural. I made a small note of that.

"It's only fair. You're a shapeshifter! You can look like whoever and whatever you want." I smile.

"As if I'd forget those eyes." Hulkling says out loud, realizing a split second later what he said. He blushes, tapping his index fingers together, bringing his hands close to his chest as he did. I flick him a glance, nervously smiling again, crimson that rivaled the red of my cape blazing across my cheeks in the cool night air. That's when I'm finally taking notice of the darkness enveloping New York.

"I should probably start my patrol and get going."

I scratch behind my head. The awkwardness of the situation very obvious, "Same. Not much on the agenda tonight if that helps." I smirk.

"Thanks, Wiccan. Again." Hulkling says.

"You too." I smirk again, beginning to float away, "Stay out of trouble!" I yell back.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I hear a faint reply as the wind carries his voice. I turn back to see the green figure glide through the wind and through the concrete jungle of New York.

* * *

**Teddy**

As I tore into the locker room, everyone else was changing into their gear. Girdles, Football tights, Cleats, Shoulder Pads: just the normal outfit of any normal jock. I pass by my team mates with the usual "Hey! Ted-Meister!", "Whaddup Big Guys?", "QUARTER BACK IN THE HOUSE!", and "Altman Alpha Male!"

I chortled along with the banter, dodging the occasional rolls of athletic tape and empty Gatorade bottles until I reach my locker, but past the blur of bodies moving back and forth preparing for practice, a pair of eyes lock onto mine.

_Greg._

I glare back at him, our eyes cold and serious. A few of the guys pick up on the tension and stand up. Our respective friend groups crowd around us. The team was pretty divided up between me and Greg. While Greg was secondary quarterback, he was still the senior of the team, spending more time here than I have, earning more followers than me who's only been here since sophomore year.

People knew I was a lot friendlier than Greg. I was more supportive, accepting, and smarter with my team mate's abilities, a trait I picked up on while training with the Avengers. Greg on the other hand preferred to pick the best of the best just because he could and refused to let the underclass men at a chance at the field. I saw this as a sign of weakness because if you can't cover for your teammates, they can't cover for you.

A rule thumb I learned from Pops.

Dad said bribe the coach. Ha.

"Hey, Altman. What's going on between you and Greg?" a team mate asked as I stuffed my bag into my locker.

"Yeah, get in a fight?" Another asked.

"That why he has the face period?" asked Greenburg, a…very special team mate asked. I turned to him along with everyone else with a "WTF Greenburg" face.

(**A/N: At least 75% of you will understand the reference and the 10% will get the double reference. Haha!)**

I smirked at him through the masses of bodies, "Nah. He just fell on his face." I truthfully answered.

The guys seemed to buy it, but most knew there was more to the story. Although, they knew better than to stick their noses when it was between the two captains of the team.

Out on the field, coach made us run a few drills as warm up and a little bit of conditioning before going through the plays of the week for the game tomorrow. While coach is working with the line men and their special blocks this week, I head over to the sidelines where Greg is waiting by the water.

He's slouching over, bottle in his hand, a light sheen of sweat covering him, his eyes cold and unforgiving. His nose had stopped bleeding but it was still red and swollen. I take off my helmet and grab a drink.

"What do you think you're doing by harassing me, Greg?" I casually take a swig of water while at the same time glaring at Greg through the corner of my eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Greg smiles, attempting to slip away before I can get a clear answer out of him.

"Don't bullshit me, Greg. I know you. I know how you think." I catch hold of his shoulder pad. He tries to rip away but my super strength had other plans. I also caught the smirk forming on the side of his mouth.

"I also know you, Teddy" He swatted my hand away, pivoting on his heel and grabbing the collar of my practice jersey. I stood there with merciless eyes as he tried to intimidate, "I know that you care too much about your reputation"

He was right. I did care about my reputation more than I wanted to. But how could I not. This is the first school I've been to where kids actually care about me. I'm not a freak for once. I feel like I can actually fit in here. I didn't dare let him see that though.

"The same could go to you too. That's all you have anyways." I smirk back, grabbing his wrist and twisting it. He cried in pain and pulled away from my grip because I let him.

He groaned in main, bruising already forming around where my hand was, a clear ring of purple skin appearing. Greg cradled his arm groaning while I took another swig. After recuperating from the pain, he charged at me, he used both of his hands, bringing his arms up to my chest, forcing my shoulder pads up to my neck, picking me up by my arm pits. I still kept my eyes calm and controlled though. I was a little impressed he was able to pick me up.

I noticed that a few of the other guys who weren't practicing at the moment were watching us. I didn't care. Greg was being an ass again. No surprise there. I looked down at Greg again and his face was filled with rage, a sinister plot forming in his brain. I could just tell.

"You know what? You're right. My reputation is all I have. But at least I'm honest about who I am. I know I'm not exactly the nicest guy, but I am who I am." Greg sets me down, leaning into my ear, "As for you, you're the most superficial person I know. Isn't that right, faggot?"

I close my eyes at his words. Every fiber of my being wanted to pick him up and beat him to a pulp right then and there, but I had to keep my rage in check. But his words hurt too much. I was covering up. I wasn't anyone. There wasn't any real significance to my existence. Everything about me was a lie.

I took a deep breath and growled, warning him. He didn't pick it up though, continuing my mental turmoil, "It would be a shame if someone was to…I don't know. Ruin it all." Greg evilly laughed, "Like if the entire school found out that the captain of the football team were fucking queer."

He stepped back, watching my reaction go from shock, to fear, and to rage, then his own face turned to fear as I charged at him, grappling him by the hem of his pants and his shoulder pads, slamming him into the ground, landing on his chest.

I come down for a punch, but he rolls over and half catches it, stopping most of the forces, still knocking out his breathe. I lean over him, growling.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I breathe out. The coaches are on their way over now, yelling at us.

Greg grins, obviously getting what he wants, "Playing time next week for this week's game and homecoming."

"What?! No way! The team needs me! You haven't played…"

"Let. Me. Play. Or your precious little Billy gets hurt." Greg quickly gets out. I let go of his, standing up immediately. No. NO. NO! Just like Greg to use me. Gah! Damnit! **DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!**

My face was his answer as the head coach pulls Greg away and starts scolding him. The trainer and the defense coach pull me aside, knowing full well that it was Greg who started it. Our eye contact was only broken when coach forced him to look him in the eye while I sat back down, cooling down.

Damn. Only Greg would go that far, using my secrets as a weapon. That wasn't cool. He was a coward. A scoundrel. A complete douche. I hated that he knows as much about me as I do him. I hated that I had to care so much about my image. And I hate how my one weakness isn't the real secret I have to keep.

But he was right. I…I couldn't let go of what I had now. It was all I had. It's all I have other than being Hulkling. It was the only grip of normalcy I had left. It was too much.

Back on the field, I performed horribly. Both purposefully and unintentionally. My mind was too boggled and shaken by Greg had said. I handed off balls in the wrong direction, my throws were a full 10 yards off target, my timing was off on the hike, and I forgot what the play was every other time. My team had noticed and began to get on me.

(**A/N: Sorry if none of you don't understand football. Just be lucky I'm using the terms "bootleg," "reverse," or "dual slots." Football jock here. XD!)**

_"What's up with you, Altman?! Get your head in the game!"_

_"Ted! C'mon man! That was one of my best runs tonight! I had that ball!"_

_"Hey, I was supposed to get the ball!"_

_"You went the wrong way, Ted! That last play was a 44-Trap!"_

The bombardment of complaints came to me in waves. I smirked and nodded, saying it was my bad. I didn't know what else to say. After a good half hour of messing up consistently, coach pulled me off to the side and put Greg in, just what I wanted. Well, not what **I **wanted exactly.

I trudged off the field as Greg stretched and ran past me, slapping my hand and flashing me his devious grin. My teeth clenched as a wave of rage hit me, but I resisted knowing full well that it would only cause more damage to my reputation as of late. I met up with coach, telling him I wasn't feeling too hot today.

Coach wasn't mad, he was just a little disappointed though, especially a week before homecoming. He understood everyone had off days every now and then, so he sent me home. I had never been so glad to leave football early before in my life. I needed to get away. I need to escape from this part of my life. I stumbled into the locker room, cleats tapping on the linoleum floor, stopping at my locker.

There was still a half hour left to practice so I took my time. I needed time.

_Yeah…just calm down Ted, _I thought to myself.

I tore off my shoulder pads and sat on the bench, leaning over my knees, face in my hands. God, why was I so screwed up? I was so alone, so fake, so…weak. I couldn't do this all alone. Sure, I had my team, my dads, and friends, but there was something missing in my life. Something that's been there even when my mom was still alive. She was the only person who knew I was gay back then.

Then the image of Billy filled my head.

I huffed in disbelief.

"Wow…I'm really falling for him, aren't I, Mom?" I think aloud.

For some reason the thought of Billy made my life seem to have reason again. I leaned back, letting my back relax on the cold hard metal lockers. I knew I had a soft spot for the little dweeb, but now, it seemed pretty obvious that I had definite feelings for him. At first I thought I just wanted to get into his pants, but now…thinking about it…I care for him.

The thought of Billy being hurt because of me crossed my mind. It hurt me simply thinking about it. I couldn't always keep Billy safe by my side. What if Greg did target him if I didn't let him play.

I sigh, too frustrated to process anything else. It was my turn to go out for patrol tonight. Thursdays. I also liked Thursdays. Supernatural fanboy here. I grin as I take off my football gear and replace the tight football pants for spandex-y material, thinking about how Billy is the Castiel to my Dean.

We were in the same boat in a way. Dean is the pretty boy trying to find a meaning to his life who finds his own beacon of light on an amazing apparition that is Castiel, an adorable angel who's lost in his own world, being led by Dean though life. Plus, they totally eye-fuck each other all the time.

And both of mothers died by fire and our fathers died saving us. Just saying.

But in another way, Dean is Hulkling, and Cas is Wiccan.

"Whoa…where did that thought come from?" I say aloud again, zipping my vest up and stashing my clothes into my backpack, allowing this thought to continue as I sneak out of the school and onto the roof.

Dean is doing everything he can to save all the people he can, yet he knows he can't win them all. And all he's trying to do with his life is eliminate all the evil in the world, everything wrong in it, then comes along Castiel, the angel who saves him and raises him from perdition. That isn't what happened between Wiccan and I exactly, but he did burn my shoulder then heal it, and save me from going to hell.

Plus, his eyes were so blue. Unlike Billy's muddy browns. But that reference would be saved until later (A/N: *cough* teen wolf *cough*)

I stared off into the setting sun, the Empire State Building off in the distance, something calling me towards it. It seemed like a cool place to think before I start my patrol.

* * *

**A/N: OMFG! I MADE THEM KISS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DID YOU ENJOY IT! LMAO!**

**Okay, this was a little rushed because I have a lot of school things to take care of and yeah, if these chapters get shorter for a while, now you know. XP!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and thanks for sharing my love for Young Avengers! Hahaha!**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Instagram, or contact me through the PMs. XD! I love talking to you guys!**


	6. You Are My Reality (Chapter 6)

_**A/N: Warning, there's going to be normalcy in this! Just saying! Also, a few Glee references. I'm sorry! I'm a huge music fan and drama fan! How do you think I know how to write so well! I'm writing plays for friends of mine who are seniors in college and are in creative writing! Hahaha! Anyways, on with the story!**_

* * *

**Teddy (After the kiss)**

**(A/N: Yes, I know this is so unorganized but it's my style!)**

I can't believe that just happened. I…I had just kissed Wiccan! Wiccan! Teenage Super villain, Super Cutie, Channeler of the Mystic Arts: Wiccan! I glided away with the wind, following the wind's stream past towers and over billboards. I waved at kids who spotted me, holding various Avengers paraphernalia. Pedestrians were loitering the streets of the Flatiron District: Hotdog vendors, business men, couples strolling down the sidewalks for a quick bite to eat, cab drivers sharing small talk to one another in the streets.

It was a quiet night, which wasn't too much of a surprise. I perched on the ledge of the Flat Iron Building, a favorite location of mine. I loved how the architectural phenomenon was able to overlook 3 streets so easily. The sharp angle of it is one of America's most innovative creations in history, allowing such a small plot to become one of the bigger buildings in the city just by using simple imagination and the tools to do such a feat. It was also close to major crime neighborhoods. Small crimes though: purse snatchers, muggers, bank robbers. Easy things.

I was at ease, enjoying the sight. The cabs under me were like a sea of yellow, the city constantly moving every which way, yet it all flowed so naturally. It was the kind bustle that seemed so peaceful, like the jungle. There was always something moving, whether you saw it or not. Everything was in order...

That is…until an explosion came from under me. A plume of fire and smoke erupted into the streets, flames already blazing up the building like wild fire. The wails of car horns pierced the white noise of New York's traffic, and the sickening eruption of metal crashing into concrete shook the building.

I immediately looked for the closest sense of danger. Instinctly, I jump into the air, wings stretching to their 20ft wingspan, and diving onto the sidewalk where the kids who waved at me were, a car swerving off onto the sidewalk, crashing into the glass. I shielded them and pushed them through an alleyway.

"Run!" I scream at them as another car comes swerving off course. I catch it, letting the driver run out. I turn around and finally take notice of the source of the explosion. The smoke had given a dark red haze to the atmosphere with the flaring light of the fire, citizens flooding through the streets, heading to the nearest underground bunkers during superhero business.

From in front of the Flat Iron Building was a pulsating light source, a 40 foot tall by 20 foot wide portal like distortion stood in the middle of the cross roads.

"Hulkling to Avengers Tower! I need backup!" I called into my intercom, shifting cab cars and out of the way, stepping closer to the portal. It didn't seem like a time portal. I would know. I've seen enough portals to notice the difference. This was more…dimensional. But I couldn't see the other side. I walked up next to it, reaching out the plasma.

As soon as my fingers came within inches of it, white plasma energy reach out to me, wisping around my fingers and crawling up my arms, and instantly fading away. I stood there amazed for a second, then regaining seriousness. This could easily be a trap.

"Whoa…what kind of portal is this?"

"It is no ordinary portal, child!" a voice comes from above. I look up, and realize the voice came from behind the portal. I dive out of the way as a massive, scaly, four-talon leg stomps through, crushing the cars beside me. I sprout wings again and pirouette into the sky again as the rest of the form clambers through the light.

I watched in awe as a Tyrannosaurus-Rex reared the rest of its head, The Red Skull riding on its back, with a laser attached to it shoulders. Behind it, Velociraptors and Pterodactyls faded through, manned with henchmen and lasers to match the bundle deal too.

"If you weren't here to ultimately destroy the city right now, I'd be really impressed." I say, "But really! What the Hell!?"

The Red Skull cackled, not minding to answer my question, and firing right at me. I curled in my wings and sky bombed out of the way, letting his continuous stream of fire follow me, letting them hit a few of the pterodactyl troopers.

The portal finally closed in a blip of light, not going unnoticed by the World War 2 super villain. He cursed, and I got a few words like, "Curses! It's not yet perfect…" and he reached for some kind of communication device while I battled off the pterodactyls, grabbing a few by their reptilian beaks, hurling them at the T-Rex.

That didn't help though because it just ate them with its massive jaw.

"Enough of this! I won't let the likes of you meddle with my plans!" Skull sneered, manning the laser console attached to the T-Rex's back.

"Guten Taug, Hoolkling!" Skull grinned, letting his strong German accent sticking out. His fists clamped on the clutch and instantly the laser mounted on the T-Rex began charging. And judging by the look of it, it was definitely going to be one of those "destroy everything in my path" blasts!

"Oh shit…" I cursed, doing my best to shake off the henchmen and fend of the pterodactyls. They were dragging me behind, and I could only tell that in mere seconds that I would be blown to smithereens if I didn't do anything soon!

Suddenly, a net flew in front of my flight path, catching me in mid-air. I cursed again as the net surrounded me, forcing me to plummet to the ground, an easy target for The Red Skull. I try to wriggle free until I find myself staring wide-eyed at a bright red light aimed right at me.

I shut my eyes, ready to go.

…."Ummmm"…..I thought, the anticipation wore off. I opened my eyes and saw Captain America standing in front of me with his shield braced against his shoulder, taking the blast, the Vibranium doing its job by absorbing the energy and making it easier on Pops.

Then Dad flew overhead and shot a rapid fire of repulsor beams at The Red Skull, hitting him in the chest and across the T-Rex's body, causing it to flail in annoyance, throwing the war criminal of its back.

"Hulkling! Get up!" Hawkeye yelled, slashing through the net. Eli was backing her up, block the lasers of the remaining henchmen.

I rose from my spot and hugged my Pops, "I was in the area. Thought it was a Skrull portal. I wasn't exactly expecting the Red Skull to pop through with an army of reptilian predators!"

Cap nodded, "At least you were here for crowd control. What on God's green Earth happened?" Pop's said, chucking his shield at a flock of pterodactyls, easily taking them all out as it bounced with the potential energy from the laser blast stored inside.

"I don't know. One second I'm around on patrol, next thing I know, an explosion comes from the Flat Iron building, and there was a giant portal that all of these dinosaurs crawled out of with The Red Skull leading the way." I carry the conversation, taking chunks of gravel and hurling them at Velociraptors.

I watch as Iron Lad and Man take on the Red Skull and his T-Rex in a heated laser show, working on avoiding both avoiding the unknown tech and the beastly reptile. Spread across the intersection, Stature and Patriot have begun rounding up the Velociraptors and various species of dinosaurs while both Hawkeyes have retreated back up to a building room, taking out the rest of the pterodactyls with a plethora of net-arrows with Spiderman.

The fires had been contained by Marvel Woman and Luke Cage as they tried to keep most of the buildings up and keeping damage control the best they can.

"I'm going to go help out Iron Man and Lad contain the T-Rex!" I yell, jumping into the air again and growing wings once more. I latch onto the T-Rex's neck, using my shapeshifting abilities to lengthen my arms and wrap it around like an anaconda. Angrily in desperation, it roared in a muffled wail with its crushed wind pipe.

"Just a few more seconds, son!" Dad hollered from its tail, keeping it planted on the ground. Iron Lad was above scanning it, reading the incoming data. Finally, the king of the dinosaurs fell over in a crash in the middle of the street, crushing a few cars along the way, but, oh well.

The Red Skull was on the ground cursing, Iron Man was above him ready to blast him but The Red Skull pulled out a device and slapped it to his chest, screaming, "Zis izent over!" The same light that erupted form the first portal wrapped around the Red Skull and he disappeared in a bright flash.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Iron Lad called off, shining a hologram screen from his chest in front of him, interacting with the readings from it. I heard dad mumble something about Nate being a show off with his 30th century tech.

"You're telling me!" Cassie said from flinging Velociraptors in a pile, separating the monsters and men. Patriot was busy tying the goons up in groups by the dozen.

"The tachyon particle readings of this are off the scale!" Nate called off.

"Uh…duh. Dinosaurs! I'm not surprised if they're super charged and date back millennia!" Spiderman comments while webbing up the pterodactyls.

"No…you don't understand! Not only are they from a millennia ago, but the suit is telling me they're from another universe?" Iron lad explained.

"What?" I ask, "You mean like another dimension?"

"Hmmm…" Dad states, "Steve, go give the all clear to the media. Luke and Carol, you can head back to the tower and check out for more occurrences similar to this. I'll head to the Mansion and see if the readings from my computer over there can tell us more about this."

They all began taking his lead, but Pops walked over to Dad first, speaking in a hushed voice. While I was helping tie up the T-Rex with Eli and Kate, Dad gave Pops a look. He didn't need to take his helmet off, but I could tell he was thrown off by whatever Pops told him just by his body language. It couldn't have been good.

"Teddy, what's going on?" Cassie asked, shrinking down to her original stature. She has just finished getting all of the henchmen in a large group, 3 dozen in total, and was now working on containing all of the reptiles in energy cages with Iron Lad.

"Nah, nothing." I waved off, "I think they're just scared that I was here all alone."

Cassie shrugged, "It happens."

"I don't think Nazi-Laser-Dinosaurs commanded by Red Skull 'just happen,' Cass." Kate put in, "You know how time and space works…well…actually I don't either but you know what I mean."

Eli caught a bundle of pterodactyls from Spider-Man, "Yeah, the Kang thing was tough enough as it was. And the House of M incident, that was just enough." He waved off Spider-Man who went back on his own merry way.

"It's definitely a possibility this is that work of the Scarlet Witch if that's what you're suggesting, Eli. However, it's too early to say. The energy signature given off in the area is…yet to be determined." Iron Lad concluded.

That was when Dad and Pops came over to us, "Thanks for staying for the cleanup. You kids can head home now. S.H.I.E.L.D. can handle it from here."

"Dad, what was that." I asked, crossing my arms.

"We don't know, son. If it's anything like what Iron Lad's armor said, and what Tony's assuming, this could be a totally new threat we've never faced before." Pops answered.

"I'm still wrapping my head around the fact there were Nazis…with Dinosaurs…with freaking high tech lasers equipped to them. And did I mention the Red Skull?" Tony stated, "In all seriousness, this is completely new to us. We're going to have to check back in detail at the Mansion."

We left the cleanup and damage control to the experts and traveled back to the mansion. Iron Lad and Dad immediately cooped themselves in the lab while the rest of us went to the kitchen. Soon we were all sitting around the table, munching on various snacks, discussing more about today and our accomplishments.

Kate mentioned something about finally being able to practice her net arrows more and managed to catch 2 pterodactyls with one net more than a few times. Cassie talked about how annoying the Velociraptors were and how they left pinprick claw marks on her skin. Iron Lad talked about how the laser the Red Skull had was pretty high tech even for the 30th century and that the Red Skull used a reptilian hormone that gave a hive behavioral pattern to the dinoes. And Patriot just complained about having to get off of work again at the library. Eventually, Nate came back up from the lab to chat with us too.

And I sat there holding in the guilt of kissing Wiccan.

"…and their claws were tearing my suit to shreds! It was like getting pricked by a needle every time they tried to latch onto me. Good thing those ones didn't have lasers on them or else I would've…"

"Guys…I need to tell you something." I blushed furiously, turning my head down, not bothering to shift the redness away.

They looked at me, all with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, okay. What Ted?" Eli asked, "Something happen before we got there you didn't tell us?"

"Ummm…yeah. Well, it doesn't involve bad guys. Uh, I mean…not the Red Skull, but…" I tried to reform my thoughts into a straight line. I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts.

"You guys know how I'm gay and everything right?" I asked, averting my eyes a bit, nervously biting my lip.

"No, we haven't noticed by the way you and Kate always talk about boys and who's the hottest of the Avengers." Eli retorted.

Kate thwacked him on the back of the head, "Your sarcasm isn't needed right now, Eli!" and she turned to me, "Teddy, if this is about coming out in public, we have your full support, especially with Billy. It's pretty obvious how head over heels you are for him"

"No…um…well…" I confess, "There's somebody else."

"WHAT?!" the entire table erupted.

"Wait, wait, wait! You have a thing for another guy while you have a thing with Billy? And you didn't tell me?!" Kate injected, looking a little offended.

"It's recent! This sorta is kinda why I'm telling you…"

"Teddy, as much as I love you, you can't leave Billy in the dust! From the way you talk about him, he's probably in love with you!" Cassie answered.

"Even in the 30th century, having feelings for more than one person at a time is still a very complicated and frowned upon situation." Nate added.

"Guys…I know…It's just…there was a connection. It was amazing!" I defended, casting my eyes back to the table, "…besides, I'm not sure Billy likes me in 'that' way. He's probably happy with what we have now. You know, being popular and all, he doesn't get targeted as often. These past few weeks have been the easiest for him the entire school year."

"C'mon Ted, you can't think like that!" Kate said, "I know Greg hurt you, but you can trust Billy. I'm sure of it!"

"But…but…this is the perfect situation for him to use me. I…I can't risk being hurt. And the guy I met…I know he'd never hurt me." I reasoned.

"What's so special about this guy?" Eli asked, somewhat interested in the conversation again.

"Yeah, what so special about this new guy? Teddy, Billy is the perfect guy for you! He's into comics! He's smart! He's funny! You both love fanboying over every big TV Show out there! Batman! Need I say more?"

Kate was right. Billy was perfect for me. He was generous and honest. I knew deep down in my heart that he would never hurt me purposefully. Billy was the kind of kid you could be yourself around. And for once in my life, the 'normal' part of my life, I didn't feel like I had to be anyone else around him. I could crack my cheesy jokes and he'd laugh. I could ramble on about how awesome Batman was, and he'd be able to know exactly what I'm talking about. His favorite Young Avenger is** ME** for God's sake!

Although, he didn't know it was me.

But, the insecure part of me, the part of me that was still in pieces because of Greg, that part of me still had my guard up. While I knew so much about Billy, there was still so much I didn't know. I couldn't talk about this either though. But I had a good reason. For I knew, Billy could've been some evil spy, sent to befriend me in order to infiltrate the Avengers. The only time we've ever talked or saw each other was either after school or hanging out on the weekends in the city.

I've never seen his home.

And somehow, I had these same feelings with Wiccan! These past few days, the image of those blue sapphire eyes seared into my retinas. It was like he shocked me with his lightning again, all those months ago, but this time, right in the heart. My entire perspective about him had done a complete 180, thinking, "Hey, you're actually okay. And kissable!"

In this short time that I've known him, I've become smitten with him.

"I just…I don't know. This guy, I know for a fact he does like me! He's special! I can be myself around him. He knows I'm a superhero!" I answer. Choosing between Batman and being myself is a lot harder than most people think.

Kate stood up, getting frustrated with my excuses, "If he's so special, what does he have that Billy doesn't? Teddy, we don't care if you tell Billy that you're Hulkling! He'd probably love it! What has this guy done that Billy hasn't so far? Hmmm?"

"He kissed me!" I blurt out before thinking that through.

I notice that the room has gone quiet, and the darkness from outside the window had seemed to become more apparent in contrast to the well-lit kitchen of Avengers Mansion. My eyes meet with Kate, then Cassie's, over to Nate's, and finally on Eli.

They all had the same incredulous and bewildered expressions on their faces.

"You…what?" Cassie asked, giggling a bit.

"Ugh…really, Ted?" Eli got out.

Nate simply sat there, unsure how to react.

"Oh…" Kate finished. I had silenced the girl who could talk her way out of any situation and convince anyone to do her bidding.

"Yeah…" I end the debate.

"So…are you and Billy still a thing?" Nate asked. Everyone glared at him.

"What? It's an honest question! If he and this new love interest are together, then is he still with Billy?" Nate defended himself, raising his hands.

"About that," I added, "This new guy, he only knows me as Hulkling, not as Teddy Altman." Scratching the back of my head, I lean back into the chair.

"You mean this is going to turn out like another Spider-Man event where Mary-Jane doesn't know Spidey's true identity but still falls for him?" Cassie puts in.

"Something like that," I answer. Actually, it was like that. Wiccan knew who the hero was, but not who the person under the scales, "…is it bad if I still like both guys? You know, Billy for Teddy Altman and Wiccan for Hulkling?"

Kate gleamed her eyes, "Now that's cheating, both in the dating game and in the life perspective. I know there's a thing about separating your personal life from your work life, but you can't have different relationships for either one."

"That's what I was afraid of," I say, slamming my head back into my cradled arms on the table, "What do I dooooo?"

I sit there for a while, letting them ponder.

"You could…I don't know…let Billy down easy." Cassie shrugged.

"I agree. You two weren't much of friends anyways before he started tutoring you. Things could slip back into the flow." Eli suggested.

I think about it for a second, then reply, "But how? Billy…Billy doesn't have anyone else at school other than his brother, Tommy. And Tommy is barely around too because he's on the Cross Country team. I don't think it'll be easy."

"I know, Teddy. But it's the best way to do things. It would be worse to drag Billy along though. And whoever this new guy is…he must be one special guy if you're picking him over Billy. Plus, he's hell of a lucky guy too, to be dating a hero like you." Kate smiled.

I grinned too, holding back the fact that I hadn't told them who this guy is.

"Who is this special guy anyways? Is he cute? How'd you meet? Is he a smaller guy or a big guy?" Cassie laughed, growing and shrinking when she mention his height.

"He's adorable. He has a smile that could power New York City." I grin, flashing back to when we met…on good term, thinking about how to word out these next few facts without it sounding too obvious that I was hiding something, "We met by the Hudson when I was on patrol. Some baddies were picking on him and I just happened to be around."

"And, Cassie, I think it's safe to say that the guy is obviously littler!" Nate answered for me. We all laughed.

"I guess I'm glad to see you happy, Ted." Kate said, "I'm only concerned about Billy though. It seemed like you guys really had something going."

"Me too." I frown, "But you know how life is right?"

They all nodded, knowing all too well that our lives were perfect examples. Iron Lad just so happened to travel back in time to our era to prevent him from being Kang The Conqueror. Patriot luckily became a real super soldier like Cap. Cassie developed her size morphing powers at the right time. And Kate happened to be good at everything.

At that moment, Iron Lad calls us to the lab.

A few minutes later we're all in his holographic circle, surrounded by transparent screens and a flurry of specs of flowing from source to source of light. There are charts of tachyon activity, displacements of temporal energy, maps of recent disturbances in dimentional balance, and menu for PF Chang's.

"Alright, and don't forget the complimentary chop sticks this time!" Dad said, closing the menu screen with a snap of his finger and waving away the phone program, "Good, you're here. You kids get the first round of briefing!"

Pops was messing with Mansion's Dum-E bot, but Dad huffed, "Steve! Get over here! Leave my robots alone!"

"C'mon, Tony! They're can understand you! They need to be treated nicely every once in a while." Pops argued. Dad rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying. The rest of the Avengers will be informed later, but right now, you kids need to listen up." Tony informed, taking his hands and using them to expand a new set of screens, images from people who were on the street when the portal opened.

"Iron Lad was right about the portal not being any normal time or space portal. It's both. As in, another time, and another dimension." Tony stated, "From we've gathered so far, Red Skull brought Dinosaurs from the 28th century, carbon dating telling me that the dinosaurs were genetically engineered."

"I knew something was off." Nate said.

"That's not the only thing." Pops added, "The Red Skull we have in custody believes they year is 2025, years from now."

"Whoa..." Patriot commented.

"So does that mean that The Red Skull somehow travelled to the future and brought back genetically enhanced dinosaurs with lasers?" Kate asked.

"My records do show technology of that nature being develops for extinct animals, but never used for war purposes." Nate answered.

"Exactly, which is why I propose the theory of another dimension." Tony brings up the Scarlet Witch file. More specifically, the World Of M file.

Images float around of the Avengers in the world, rebellions, the Magnus family, me as a Kree/Skrull ambassador.

"You see, when we were in the alternate reality created by the Scarlet Witch's reality altering powers, the only ones who were still aware of another world were the ones in the epicenter, Magneto, Quick Silver, and herself." Tony said, "Meaning, maybe the Red Skull had managed to create a world or find access to a world where he reigned supreme and developed the technology."

"But how does that even work? The Red Skull doesn't have any access to that kind of power. Only the Scarlet Witch has that. And if the Scarlet Witch and The Red Skull did team up, pardon that they're both red, why? What's their goal? And why now?" Patriot fired off a round of questions.

"I haven't completely figured that part out yet." Tony said, "Iron Lad?"

"From the looks of it, I'd say he's planning something. Something big." Nate said, "If he's using technology that's close to my era, then we can safely assume that the older me is up to something."

"Don't forget the Scarlet Witch." I added, "It's just a hunch."

"You aren't that far off." Pops said, "I have the same vibe too."

Tony raised an eyebrow, a concerned look on his face, but when Pops turned to look at Dad, Dad just continued studying the data like he hadn't heard anything. I knew something was going on again. Pops was bisexual. He's had a thing with Black Widow, The Scarlet Witch, and several other women. Tony just so happened to be the only man in his life, other than his father.

Only more to add to Dad's daddy issues.

"Alright, if there's anything new, just call. We have school tomorrow." Kate concluded.

"Yeah, I gave up the new episode of Glee for this." Cassie frowned.

"I've got it recorded on the DVR upstairs," Kate said, "I'll spend the night if you will!"

Eli rolled his eyes as they did their girly thing, "I have a short morning shift at the library before school. I think I might bunk here tonight too."

"Here, use my phone." Nate offered, "I guess I can share the mansion with you guys tonight."

I grinned, "Hey, don't count me out!"

I don't think any of us got much sleep that night. Team bonding was fun after missions or fights like today. It gave us a sense of normalcy.

After 10 minutes, we all gathered around in the commons area, to which we found was already arranged with pillows and blankets, along with an array of snacks on the table.

"Thanks, Jarvis!" we all announced in unison. Jarvis merely smiled and bowed as he took his leave.

I found my spot between Kate and Cassie, letting them use me as the human pillow, as Eli took a spot on a recliner reading a book closest to Kate and Nate on the other side, in a bean bag besides Cassie's legs. We sat there watching as the characters sang and danced on the screen. It was the season finally and Kate and Cassie were more than gleeful to watch.

"I feel really bad for Unique. All he wanted was love." Cassie commented during the commercial break after Unique confessed to a guy he liked that he was his mystery "girl."

"I know right. But, he sorta dragged him along." Kate said.

I frowned, knowing there was an obvious connection. Kate noticed it too.

"He should've just came out and said how he felt to Ryder." Kate added.

"I know how he feels." I said.

There was an awkward tension in the room. Cassie reached for a soda right as my phone went off on the coffee table.

"OMG! It's Billy!"

My eyes went wide. Why would he be calling around this time of night? Kate looked at me, egging me on to pick it up. I didn't know my decision to let him down would come so fast. But I knew it had to be done, before it got worse. I wasn't one to drag a person on with their feelings. It wasn't fair.

"Uhhh…" was my only response, "Just leave it."

Cassie frowned, and hummed in disappointment, feeling the burning glare of Kate piercing my peripheral vision.

"What?" I innocently ask.

"You know what, Ted." Eli answered, "It's better to get this done now than later. We can't have your head out of the game in the next few days. Who knows what could happen!"

"I agree," Nate asked, "And I feel that you guys need to finally end this flirtationship between you two. You guys are dating or you're not dating."

"Great, even the guy from the 30th century is giving me dating advice!" I sigh, "What's next? A…"

In mid speech, the retro batman theme went off from my phone. Everyone's eyes landed on me and I knew they all had knowing grins on their faces.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope. Life just loves you." Kate smirks, crossing her arms and leaning back into the sofa, "Go take the call outside, please!" Her voice was laced with faux innocence and gratitude, "Glee is gonna be in a sec!"

"Ugh…fine!"

I grabbed my phone and ran out of the room, standing in the hall by the commons room. I took a deep breath and looked down the phone that was still going off, grinning at the picture of Billy I had secretly taken while he was engrossed in a comic on a chair at the comic store we liked to go to after study sessions.

As I was about to swipe the screen to answer the call, the answering machine took effect with an old, "This is Theodore Altman. Sorry I can't answer the phone right now, but you know what to do after the…" *beep*

"Theodore Altman, that is the lamest voice machine I've ever heard! But that doesn't matter. I was wondering if you heard about the huge fight at the Flatiron Building. I heard it was awesome! Nazi-Dinosaurs with lasers! Haha! Definitely going on the list of the weirdest attacks on NYC. Going right behind that one commercial they had to promote the Avengers in the 2012 MTV Movie Awards…"

I grinned. Geez. Billy sure knew how to talk when he wanted to, so I opened the call.

"Hey!"

"Teddy!" Billy sputtered, "Uhh…ummm"

I laughed, knowing full well Billy was like a deer caught in the head lights with his rambling, "You called?"

"Oh, um…were you listening to that entire…"

"Rant on how awesome the Avengers are?" I finished for him.

He nervously scoffed on the other side of the line, "Yeah…" there was an awkward silence where I could hear the soft breath from Billy.

Then I heard a voice in the background, telling Billy he should say something already or else he'll hang up or make a fool of himself.

"Shut up, Tommy!" Billy cried, he sighed frustratingly, "Sorry, my brother is spending the night at my house. He thought it would be a good idea to hangout."

"Oh, tell him I said hi!" I smiled. It was good to know Billy didn't only have me as a friend. Tommy was a one of the more delinquent kids in school, yet he somehow managed to be in the National Honors Society. He was the near polar opposite of Billy's personality.

While Billy was kind and submissive, Tommy was brutally honest and headstrong. Plus, Tommy had white hair and green eyes. So that was how you told them apart.

"Hey, Altman!" I heard from the background.

"So…" I said, trying to spark up a conversation.

"So…" Billy responded back.

"You were saying something about the attack over at the Flatiron Building today?"

"Oh yeah!" Billy piped up, "It was crazy. When I got home tonight, the news was going crazy about the dinosaurs! Real, live, honest dinosaurs! Paleontologists are scrambling to get here to New York and study the few species of dinosaurs that got through the portal and were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I know! Apparently they also had lasers attached to them! Sounds like a horrible indie sci-fi film!" I added on to our little fanboy moment.

"Yeah! It's a good thing Hulkling was in the area to intercept them before things got too out of control." Billy said, "Witnesses say he saved a few kids. They would've been crushed if it weren't for him."

The familiar warmth of heroism stirred in my belly. The way Billy was talking about me was making me feel all fuzzy and giddy inside.

"That's really cool." I complimented, "Anyways…uh…I've been meaning to tell you something?"

"Yeah?" Billy's voice raised a full octave, like he was excited about something. I leaned against the wall, unsure of what to say.

Did I really want to drop Billy now? Or keep this thing we had going?

"_Altman! Get your head in the game!" _A voice in the back of my head screamed.

Then another screamed, _"Billy…sweet, precious, Billy!" _

"Uhh…I'm not going to be playing much tomorrow, so…"

"DO YOU WANT TO GO SEE A MOVIE TOMORROW!?" Billy practically screamed through the cell phone line, making me rip the speaker from my ear.

"Uhhh…"

On the other side of the line I heard uncontrollable laughter in the background.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!"

"THOMAS SHEPERD! SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL ZAP YOU!"

Then the sounds of the two brothers rambling went on, something about a taser, then Tommy saying something about not being able to be caught, and Billy will find him anyways and catch him while his guard is down.

"OW! That was NOT necessary!" I heard Tommy whine.

"Yes it was and you know it!" Billy quipped back. I heard him pick up his phone, "Ummm."

"I'd love to go…" I laughed. Screw it. If Billy was this eager to still be friends, why not? He deserved happiness. I didn't care if he was using me, because I knew for a fact he never would, because maybe he knew the pain I was going through.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"REALLY" Tommy screamed from the background. Another wail of pain came from him, "STOP DOING THAT!"

"Yes, really! I'm not going to be too tired tomorrow so I might as well hit up the rest of my Friday by working off the hype of the game!" I assured.

Billy's voice stayed excited, "Oh…There's this retro theatre West of Central Park." Billy said, "You want to meet at the game or after, somewhere else?"

"Yeah, how about Avengers Mansion?" I suggested.

Billy gulped. I could sense the nervousness through the phone. He was a major comic book geek and to go to places like Avengers Tower and Avengers Mansion were like going to Holy Ground.

"You mean, where the Avengers live?" Billy sputters.

"No, the other block big mansion that houses super powered humans and aliens that defend our planet." I throw in, sarcasm lacing my voice, "You know, to start out the night for a few comic book nerds like us."

"S-sure!" Billy stuttered, "I'll be there around 9!"

"Okay…"

"Okay…" Billy repeated.

"Would you two just say "goodbye" already!?" Tommy filled in the awkward gap. I laughed.

"Bye…" I finally say.

"Night, Teddy…"

Then the line went dead. I stared at my phone for a good minute, smiling, but my moment of loving content was broken by a cough. I turn my head to see all of my friends rubbernecking around the corner with inquisitive expressions on their faces.

"Really, Teddy? Really?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"You. Are. Whipped." Eli commented.

"Awwww, while I think that's super cute you two are going on a date…" Cassie began.

"Cassie, please. No." Nate hushed his girlfriend.

I sigh and slip my phone back into my pocket, "Oh shaddup guys! I'm letting him down easy!"

And we returned to adoring Darren Criss' pert ass and orgasm inducing voice.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I don't know, I've got the next chapter already written because this week I'm oh so busy! And in June, I'm going to the Philippines for a month for the summer. Then football picks up in July. Hahaha! So I'm busy! **

**But that won't stop me from writing!**

**Please spread the word about my story! I really like it when my readers do that! **

**Also, if you want to see more of my work, (not as a writer though) check out my YouTube Channel: **_**FonzifyOfficial!**_** I sing! And you can see some of my original artwork on my wall in the videos. **

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ****Review what you think Billy and Teddy should do tomorrow in school or what their next conversation topic is going to be about!**

* * *

**REVIEWER SHOUTOUTS!**

**Septembersister**

TimeWitch'93

G18XJames

BlackRabbit3

EnvyLuna

sword slasher

angelsmunster

DimancheOtaku

and 1 guest

**FOLLOWERS SHOUTOUTS**

Algrandz

Bonzaklibo

Digimon491

Dwiddle

EnvyLuna

G18XJames

HarukaChan143

Lily Angel of Chaos

Reesa Uchiha

Septembersister

WannaBeArt

FashionWriting

WhiteMartian4ever

angelsmunster

battlemylove

fangirlmaylin

kuro-chan8

pancakes-are-not-for-throwing

slatedfox04

sword slasher

tolko5menya

**FAVORITES SHOUT OUTS!**

Digimon491

EnvyLuna0

G18XJames

HarukaChan143

Septembersister

WannaBeArtFashionWriting

WhiteMartian4ever

angelsmunster

crazywritinggirl96

fallendestinyxx

sword slasher


	7. Watching Your Reality (Chapter 7)

**Billy**

**OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!** The thoughts sped around my head faster than Tommy when he's on a sugar high.

I grinned uncontrollably as I floated there in mid-air as Hulkling rushed off to fulfill his responsibilities as a hero. The way he moved, the way he talked, and the way he punched my goons, had me intoxicated with infatuation.

Soon the twinkling and sparks of night life began piercing into the still violet-tinted horizon as the light receded with the sun. I wasn't informed about new plans going on. I wasn't there high up in the supervillain hierarchy to know the details of long-term operations like this. But I wouldn't be surprised if something did happen.

I sighed and floated back down to my spot on the spire, pulling my phone out of a pocket dimension. I navigated through the phone and clicked on a number. It only rang half-way through the first chime until it was picked up.

"Whaddup, lil bro?" Tommy hollered.

I wince, "That still has yet to be determined."

"Yeah yeah yeah." He knocks it off, "Why'd you call? Need to get picked out of a dumpster again?"

"No…" I resent, "I was wondering if you want to hang out?"

"Hang out?" Tommy asked, "You and_ me_? Hang out? Like normal kids out age?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"'bout damn time! Christ, Billy! I was sorta getting tired of only hanging up with you at your house after training!" Tommy chided.

Not even two minutes later, Tommy and I are looming down the streets down by the Empire State building, heading up north. While I flew above the rooftops, Tommy was leaping from roof to roof. I knew Hulkling was in the area somewhere and I was hoping to run into him **again**, just circling around blocks, keeping an eye out for that adorable green lug.

"So…**you** and Hulkling, huh?" Tommy said out of the blue.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" I quickly retort back, hoping Tommy couldn't see the blush.

Tommy stopped on a roof and I floated down in front of him as he crossed his arms, giving me the _'I'm not an idiot!'_ glare, "That guy who you had shift into me, that was Hulkling, wasn't it?"

My eyes went wide, giving him my unsaid answer.

"Figures. I never saw his remains in the trees where I last saw you when a few of us went on that search after Mom went explosive again." Tommy explained.

"Damn…" I said.

Tommy grinned, "Hey, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that knows. Don't worry about it. Either way, I don't really care who you want to bone…"

I smile, thinking maybe he had finally had a change of heart, "Thanks, To-"

"**or** who you want to get boned by." He finished, with a senile smirk. Never mind that last thought.

I blush and gawk at his words. He laughs out loud, and keels over.

"Oh my gosh! You **WERE** thinking about doing the big green giant!" Tommy laughed.

I squint my eyes at him, signaling that he was crossing a line. He noticed, once my retinas **flashed** blue with fury.

"Ha, sorry. I couldn't resist." Tommy chided. He sat down on the ledge. We were about 10 blocks north of the Empire State building, still hanging around the area. Thing is, when villains loiter around, no one really pays attention to them because all of us metahumans look the same in costume. From a distance, would you be able to tell apart Iron Man and Iron Lad?

I floated up and over to sit on the ledge so my legs were swinging over the edge, "So, you ain't gonna judge me or nothing?"

"Other than the fact that Hulkling is a hero? No, not really." Tommy answered, "What I was really judging was the thing you have going on with Teddy?"

"What about Teddy?" I asked.

"I'm talking about how you're going to juggle having a super boyfriend and a boyfriend." Tommy explained, "Look, Billy, I know I'm not the best person to be saying this considering my past, **but**…"

"but **what**?"

"I wouldn't have a girlfriend as Speed, then another completely different girl as Tommy Sheperd. I may be a player, but I'm mostly a player as Tommy. The superhero identity doesn't make a completely new person, Billy, we're still us under our suits. You know?" Tommy sympathized.

"Yeah, but, what if things go bad with Teddy? I mean **look** at me Tommy! When I'm Wiccan, I actually have a recognizable identity that millions around the world know of, and as Billy Kaplan, nobody knows me. I'm lucky to have Teddy." I argue, my body stiff with guilt, but at the same time, determination fueled my reasoning, "What happens when he doesn't **need** me anymore, Tommy? Who will I have?"

At this, Tommy looked a little offended, "Wow, and here I thought we were _bonding_."

I realized what I had just said, immediately regretting it, "No, that's not what I meant. I was talking about…"

Tommy raised his hand, stopping me from continuing, "I knew what you what meant, I'm just saying."

I sigh, "I'll always have you Tommy! We're brothers! Twins too!"

"Yeah." Tommy smirked, "Anyways, back to Teddy. Aren't you in love with the guy?"

"I wouldn't say '_love_' exactly. We're somewhere between best friends and…**more**." I confessed, "Thing is, I don't know if he feels the same way."

"Why don't you kiss him and find out? A little kiss hasn't hurt any gay guy." Tommy suggested.

"No, I meant, I don't know if he's gay." I added.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "Really? I had him pegged as a fag, no offense, too. He plays football, so that already adds a couple notches to the my gay-dar. He's never had a long term girlfriend. Plus, not once have I heard him start a conversation about girls or egg on his friends about girls and how perky their boobs are, or how juicy their asses look in their volleyball shorts, or how soft and full their lips are so when they…"

I snap my fingers in front of Tommy's face, grounding him back from cloud nine, "Yo! Bro! Losing you here!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, where was I?" Tommy seemed a little dazed, caught up in his daydream.

I groan, "Something about your gay-dar for Teddy."

"Right! Yeah, and the way he looks at you too." Tommy finished.

"The way he looks at me?" I asked, turning my full body, sitting in a lotus position now, interested in what Tommy had to say.

"You haven't noticed? Anyone with eyes could see the way he's been oogling over you!" Tommy fake complained, "Every time you sit alone at lunch, Teddy is sitting at the jock table with me, and then he sees you and his eyes don't tear away from you until he gets up and sits by you. Or every time I come to get you from the library when you forget that we have training that day, he's **always** there staring at you with that big dopey grin on his face when you're too busy with your nose in a comic book."

"He...he **does** that?" I said, shocked by this all. Did Teddy really feel like '_that_' for me? Or was this just a sick joke and good acting skills? Teddy is part of the popular crew, yet he's gone out of his way every time I'm around just to be with me. All this time, I had no idea, while I was doing my own work or reading, Teddy was watching me._ No wonder we've only gotten through 2 chapters!_ He was purposefully going slowly so I would stay his tutor!

"Don't get me started when we're in Chemistry together! Mr. Weslo has nearly caught him almost every day texting in class! Which I know for a fact is your study hour!" Tommy rambled on.

"No way! He told me he was in the study hour on the other side of the school!"

"Nope. I've been covering his ass lately because he's been so nice to you. Plus, he bribes me with girls' numbers that get passed to him every now and then." Tommy laughed, "One was actually a guy's number."

"Whoa…"

"I know." Tommy smirked, "He's got it **bad** for ya, lil bro."

"So…" I break the silence as we enjoyed the light, crisp, New York air.

"So what?" Tommy asked.

"What about Hulkling?"

"Oh…yeah…him. Eh, I don't care. You should probably dump him, then zap him, and hope he forgets everything." Tommy shrugged.

"NO! I can't do that! He really likes me too!" I defended.

"Awww." Tommy fake cared, then turned all serious, "How do you know he's not using you to infiltrate our plans?"

"I-I uhh…" I stopped to think. It was a good question. How did I know if he was planning something against the villains? Could it be possible that he was using me this entire time? Who's to say he wasn't. For all I knew, he was playing dumb. It was too must've been back at the warehouses. He could've woken up a lot earlier than me and investigated, then placed me on his shoulder so it looked like he was innocent.

He was a shapeshifter after all. More importantly, a Skrull/Kree shapeshifter. He has the natural genetics of being a good spy and emotional suppressor due to his lineage. How could I trust him?

_Tommy's right! What did I tell you?_ A little devil appeared in my head

_No, you're only being paranoid. Heroes don't act like that_. An angel appeared.

_Oh yeah!? You so sure about that?_ The devil replied.

_Yeah! I dare you to name 3 heroes who would actually spy on someone and use their feelings against them._ The Angel snorted.

_Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Wolverine_. Nuff said. The Devil smiled.

"You see! It's all a ploy to get into your head! We're better than this, Wic! We're the guys who do the spying around here!" Tommy encouraged, "I say, you find out who Hulkling really is, and we use him to get into one of the Avengers' HQs!"

"B-but…"

"No, **buts**, Wic! Unless, you know, you're into that sort of thing!" Tommy winked.

"Ew, gross, I don't need to talk about butts with my straight brother!" I counter.

"True." Tommy agreed, shrugging, "So how about it? Get rid of this Hulkling kid and zap him out of the Milky Way?"

I grinned. Screw Hulkling! I had Teddy. Teddy, the guy who I can be normal around. Teddy, the boy of my fan boy dreams. Teddy, the boy who I lo-

My thoughts were cut off by a huge explosion a few blocks north. A plume of smoke arose above the buildings, clouding the sky with debris and ash. The screams of civilians and the crumpling sound of cars bashing into one another were music to my ears.

"Whoa…looks like there **was** party tonight!" Tommy grinned, readjusting his goggles.

"And we're gonna crash it!" I agreed, about to fly off the roof with Tommy by my side on a magical platform.

"Oh no you're not!" a voice called from behind us just as we were about to leap of the ledge.

A swirl of red and violet shimmered into reality, finally revealing our mom, Magneto, Thanos, and Kang. They all had pleased expressions on their faces, content with the task at hand.

"You two are not to interfere." Kang ordered.

"This test will be conducted by the Red Skull alone." Thanos added.

"Test?" Tommy asked, "What test? I didn't study!"

"Silence, young one! You humor has no place here at the moment!" Magneto commanded, turning to his daughter once more, "Wanda, if you would please take us into a pocket dimension where we can safely observe?"

She nodded, raising her hands again, scarlet aura enveloping around us, and finally fading away, revealing that we were standing upon the Flatiron Building. I had been in a dimension like this before. Right now we are astral projections, living spirits that can return to our bodies, but at the same time, in the realm of in between life and death, where soon to be dead spirits linger like an out of body experience.

And we watched as the catastrophe unfolded.

Out of the plume of smoke in a spiral aerial feat, Hulkling narrowly dodge a rainstorm of laser fire and was soon followed by a flock of some kind of bird. I took a step forward, crying out "Hul…" but Tommy stopped me in my tracks. The adults luckily didn't hear me, too busy watching as dinosaurs wreaked havoc on New York's flatiron district.

Wait…_**dinosaurs**_?

"Are…are those?" I ask.

"Yes, monstrous reptiles from the Jurassic Period of Earth's Paleolithic era." Kang explained, smirking as this was obviously a time related event.

"What are they doing here?" I asked, observing more closely, "And why are they being controlled by The Red Skull?"

"With _lasers_…" Tommy added.

"It is all part of our plan." The Scarlet Witch answered.

"Looks more like a _**prehistoric lightshow bar mitzvah**_!" I joked, the irony of the facts playing to my humor. I had managed a slight upturn of the lip when Grandfather turned back to me.

"I assure you that The Red Skull is **past** his views of World War II…I hope." Magneto commented.

"Are you going to explain to us how this is a test?" Tommy interjected.

The adults shared glances, deciding whether or not to share their ideals with us. Tommy and I were more than trustworthy with the information, already proven to be qualified as one of the higher ups in super villainy, not just by our familial name, but by our own reputations.

"I suppose…" Kang comments.

"NO! They are simply children. They shall know when the time comes." Thanos expresses.

"Even so, they have proven their selves to be useful assets in our endeavors." Mother stood, "We have so many in the dark. It is difficult as it is to have the trust of our comrades. If we let these two with the true intention of our plan, it could set an example."

"Or as a sign of weakness." Magneto added.

"Father!" Mom defended.

"Wanda, these are your children, my grandchildren! We cannot simply give in to their wants." Magneto argued, "It would be unwise too. If anyone, we tell others such as Baron Zemo, Doctor Octavius, or perhaps Modok."

Mother looked concerned and knew her father were right. What influence could children have on season villains like them? They've been fighting the Avengers since before Tommy and I were born.

"You don't need to tell us everything." I said. They all raise an eyebrow.

"What I think he means is," Tommy took control, "Tell us enough to know why exactly there are Nazi-Dinosaurs rampaging through New-York"

In the background, the giant white portal that was there closed, grabbing the attention of the adults. We watched as various species of reptiles were crawling around with henchmen on their backs. I tried spotting for Hulkling in the sky, but I didn't find him there. He was on the ground, struggling to break free from the net that he was captured in.

I stepped forward to the edge, watching as The Red Skull aimed his laser at the fallen hero. It took everything in me to keep from screaming out or stepping out of the dimension. Did I really care this much about Hulkling? No, I couldn't, I shouldn't. The kiss really did affect me that much, didn't it?

_Hulkling was everything I-_

"Wiccan!" Tommy snapped me back to reality.

I glanced back at him, his face knowing all too well what I was thinking. I whip my head back as the sound of the laser fired in a condensing pop. At the angle of where the Red Skull was and where Hulkling was lying, his eyes were locked on the laser, but all I saw were the eyes of someone who was about to die.

In that moment, it was like he was looking at **me**, the **last** boy he kissed. He reminded me of Teddy, too much like Teddy. But Teddy was a normal guy, popular, and human. But his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He was a kid like me, just trying to get by in life. Then I turned away as the laser made the roaring wail as it made contact with its target...

"Wic…look." Tommy said. I turned back to see Captain America standing there taking the shot as the other Avengers assessed the situation, spread through the district taking on the threat.

"Hmmm. When did he get there?" The Scarlet Witch commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Heroes," Thanos huffed, "Always showing up at the right times."

"Our test was successful in the least." Magneto crossed, turning away from the scene, "I don't expect The Red Skull to win this battle."

"We shall wait then." Mother stated.

We watched as the Avengers and Young Avengers fought the battalion of reptilian creatures. In the end, the massive T-Rex that Skull was riding was subdued and we pulled him into the pocket dimension. He was battered and panting, worn by the travel from wherever and whenever he came from.

"That…went…well." He said in between breathes of pain.

"So it would seem." Thanos pleasingly amended, "The **interchronodimensional** portal held stable for a approximately 257 seconds before collapsing."

**(A/N: 95% my terminology is correct. Science nerd here!)**

"Wonderful." Mother smiled, "Imagine what the possibilities could be if we could hold it open for a longer duration!"

"Yes, but the power source and conduit needed to control the portal would be very difficult to obtain." Magneto answered.

Mother had magically teleported us to an unknown location to me and Tommy. It was dark and windowless, yet it was pristine and organized. The ceiling reached over 100 feet, the walls unseeable at moment due to the limited lighting. At one end of the room, Dr. Doom was at a computer, surrounded by equipment and a platform that spark occasionally.

Tommy and I were standing there as the adults spoke, catching tidbits of their conversation.

"Sounds like a party a party over there." Tommy smirked.

"Sounds more like an episode of Doctor Who." I scoff, "Still can't believe they won't tell us anything. It's pretty obvious now that we're manipulating time and relevant dimensions in space."

**(A/N: REFERENCING!)**

"At least your boyfriend is safe." Tommy chides. I glare at him.

"He's **not** my boyfriend." I complain, "Aren't you the one who just told me to dump him?"

"Yeah, but I decided to see how things turn out between you two." Tommy smiled, "Besides, maybe I could tag along with you someday and get closer to that Hawkeye girl."

I half laugh, "She would break you in half like an arrow."

"Ha! I got an arrow for her that's **unbreakable**" Tommy smirks.

I punch him playfully in the arm.

"Wiccan. Speed." Mother called to us.

"You two may leave now." Mother assured, "You two have school tomorrow."

"Awwww…but mom!" Tommy played, "It's barely past 8!"

"Listen to your mother, boy." Magneto said calmly, seeming happy to command his grandchildren.

"But…what about…?" I was cut off when Magneto raised his hand.

"All will be explained soon."

I stand down and accept the facts. In a wave, Mother had us in a shrouded by her scarlet tendrils again.

It wouldn't matter if they told us anything. We knew enough as it was. They needed Captain America's shield to conduct the energy, it's shape and curvature was the perfect conduit to cast a spell in and Iron Man's arc reactor to fuel and focus our power from. But the truth was, we needed to find another conduit, something similar to what we needed. I had just found out that the attack at the park was a diversion to get Kang and Thanos into a bank to snag Adamantium and for Doom to supercharge a battery while the city's power was out in the area.

When we rematerialized, we found ourselves in an alleyway by my apartment, dressed in street clothes again.

"Well then…" I said, patting down my clothes and hair.

"You owe me for those little heart to heart moments today." Tommy crossed his arms, turning back into the brooding older brother of mine.

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Tommy smirked, "I don't like getting emotional a lot, and today was pushing my limits. So in return, you have to let me spend the night and play your PS3."

I groan, "Fine. Whatever! Just…don't ruin any of my comics. Or use the internet to look up porn."

"No promises!" Tommy sniggered.

Tommy and I walked out into the streets side by side. It was a normal thing for him to visit at least once a week. Mom and Dad have already accepted him to be my long lost twin, without the whole explanation of us having super powers. They just think we're friends.

"I'm _hooome_!" I hollered.

"I'm here too!" Tommy called.

Out from the kitchen, Mom popped her head out, her hands in her dishwashing glove, "Oh! You're early! I thought you said you weren't going to be home until around 10 tonight?"

"Yeah, change of plan." I explained, climbing upstairs, "Do you mind if Tommy spends the night?"

"No, not at all!" Mom comments, "Just don't make too much noise after midnight."

"Fair enough!" I holler back, following Tommy into my room.

Tommy sped into my room, already firing up the PS3 with a controller in his hand, rapidly flipping through my collection of videogames. As if we had twin telepathy, I pick out the game he was looking for from another pile of games.

"Oh sweet! Marvel vs. Capcom! How'd you know I was looking for this?"

"Magic" I joke.

"Haha! Very funny, witch boy!" Tommy teased as I got on my lap top, also plugging my phone into its charger.

"Right back at you, human vibrator!" I smiled back.

I somehow sense that Tommy gave me the bird, too busy to come up with a good response as his first round of fights came on the screen. I went online and started looking up today's reports.

"Hey, listen to this!"

"I'm listening" Tommy said.

"So apparently Hulkling was the first guy on the scene, saving over a dozen civilians from the fires and car crashes."

"That's cool." Tommy said, just saying random things to respond to me with.

"Yeah, he probably showed up right after we met at the Empire State Building."

"Sweet."

"You know, he's just a kid like us. We talked for a while before he went on patrol." I said, turning in my chair, wandering off to lala land, "He was really cool. And warm. And when he's not a complete hulk of green muscle, he's a pretty average sized over average guy."

"Uh huh…"

"He said he felt the connection I had with him too. When I was about to kill him on the docks the other day, something in me stopped and he did the same when he was about to kill me too."

"Yeah…"

"It's like the universe is trying to tell me something. It's the same feeling I have with Teddy. There's just something special between us. It keeps making me wanting to gravitate towards him. Both of them."

"Freaky…"

"Maybe it's the same force that closed the space between our lips." I sighed.

At this point, Tommy paused in the middle of his fight and whipped his head to look at me in awe.

"What?!" Tommy sputtered, "Do you mean…you two…"

"Kissed?" I blushed.

"What the…" Tommy's face a priceless right now. I wish I had a camera to take a freeze frame of his expression. He was awestruck, confused, and indifferent, "**WHEN**?!"

"Before I called." I smile. His face was still processing the facts, "Are you mad?"

"Ummm..." Tommy had to think for a minute, "Not really. A little weirded out. I mean, you kissed a guy. And not any normal guy. A with scales, that's green!"

"He has a form where he isn't fully bulked out or has scales!" I explain.

Tommy huffed, "So, are you going to dump him or what?"

"Yeah." I smiled, "but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna break his heart. I'm not as heartless as you."

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "You going for Teddy then?"

"Yup." I smiled. Hey, I had to choose. I wasn't one of those guys who had multiple relationships…or had a multiple personality disorder. Okay, maybe a little, but that came with the cape.

"Have you been listening to Marina and The Diamonds lately?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe" I blushed, exiting my tab of _"How To Be A Heartbreaker."_

"Eh…maybe you could get close to him and somehow get Captain America's shield and the specs of Iron Man's arc reactor." Tommy laughed.

The idea crossed through my head. It wasn't a bad idea at all. I could get to spend time with Hulkling while at the same time, using him for my own personal game. This is where the slight multiple personality complex comes into play. Wiccan can be cruel and unforgiving as a manipulator of both magic and feelings while Billy Kaplan stayed normal little human who could carry on a normal life with another normal guy who is oh so fucking hot and attractive who wants to get into his…

"Billy! Snap out of it!" Tommy snapped me out of daydreaming again, "You were drooling!"

"Oh…sorry."

Tommy sighed, "Look, if you're that butt hurt about Teddy, call him!"

I reel back from my thoughts and glare at Tommy, "No way! I'm not calling him!"

"Why not?" Tommy asked, returning to his game, "You text him all the time!"

"Yeah, but, like, to talk about stuff!"

"You **will** be talking about stuff!"

I think about it for a minute. Teddy was a pretty easy going guy. I knew for a fact the boy did not sleep until right before midnight because the other day we had a heated discussion about the speculations of Iron Man having a thing with Captain America, which Teddy was laughing about way too much for comfort, but also supported my new pile of evidence that Teddy was in fact gay.

"What do I even say?" I ask, taking my phone, contemplating my decision, and sitting down on my bed, letting Tommy sit next to me while he got his game on.

"Why not talk about today?" Tommy suggested, "He probably heard about the Flatiron Building incident." Tommy was mashing buttons, cheating with his superspeed.

"And once those 2 minutes of small talk are up?"

Tommy shrugged, "Hope for the best?" Tommy smiled, swiping my phone out of my reach.

"**TOMMY**! **NO**!" I scream, feeling my eye flash blue for a split second.

Tommy laughed, "Don't get your tights in a twist!" Tommy dodged as I made a grab for my phone, "I'm setting things in motion!"

He said this as he tapped on the screen, sending a text to Teddy.

"**NO! DON'T YOU DARE**!" I use my powers this time to latch onto Tommy's wrist. Too bad he could vibrate past my magic in seconds.

"Gotta do better than that to-" Tommy snarked before running into a magic wall as he tried to escape my room, capturing him in a bubble.

"You were saying?" I quip back, holding my hand up, using my other to manipulate a tendril of blue energy through the membrane of the sphere and snatched my phone of his grasp.

"Lil' bitch…" Tommy muttered, landing on his ass when I released my hold.

"Yeah…I'm the bitch in this…"

_"This is Theodore Altman. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but you know what to do after the…"_

The monetized voice overruled my attention on Tommy and instantly my brain switched over to its "**normal**" setting. But the first thought came to mind was how cheesy and overused his style of answering machine was.

"Theodore Altman! That is the lamest voice machine I've ever heard!" I announce, " But that doesn't matter."

I pause for a second, making a quick decision on how to continue this, "I was wondering if you heard about the huge fight at the Flatiron Building. I heard it was awesome!"

I played along, crossing the room over to my window, hopping on the sill, "Nazi-Dinosaurs with lasers!" I laugh. "Definitely going on the list of the weirdest attacks on NYC. Going right behind that one commercial they had to promote the Avengers in the 2012 MTV Movie Awards…"

"Hey!" Teddy's voice sparked through the line.

"**Teddy**!" I jump off the sill, a blush immediately kissing my cheeks, "Uhh…ummm?"

"You called?" Teddy laughed. I calmed down at the image of Teddy on the other side of the line smiling with his big dopey grin.

"Oh, um…were you listening to that entire…"

"Rant on how awesome the Avengers are?" Teddy finished for me.

I scoff, "Yeah."

My mind goes blank, so nervous yet so excited. I was unable to think of any coherent thoughts. Only superfluous emotions rushed through my mind but my lips were still buffering the amount of data my brain was attempting to command the rest of my body to physically reapply.

"Say something Damnit!" Tommy screamed while playing his videogame again, "He's gonna think you're one of those creepers who just breathe through their phones like they're gonna kill them."

_Fuck you, Tommy!_ I thought.

"Shut up, Tommy!" I holler, cupping the microphone so it was muffled for Teddy, "Sorry, my brother is spending the night at my house. He thought it would be a good idea to hangout."

"Oh, tell him I said hi!" Teddy piped. I had almost had forgot that Tommy and Teddy were friends. They were both jocks after all. Tommy was the track star and Teddy was the football star. It made me a little jealous knowing that Teddy did spend time with Tommy in public at school. Sadly, that fact made me wish I were more like Tommy.

Then I slapped myself mentally.

Me? Be like Tommy? Scratch that last thought.

"Hey, Altman!" Tommy hollered, hearing the conversation we were having.

Then there was another awkward silence.

"So…" Teddy broke the silence.

"So…" I reply back, grinning dopily.

"You were saying something about the attack over at the Flatiron Building today?"

"Oh yeah!" I piped up, "It was crazy. When I got home tonight, the news was going crazy about the dinosaurs! Real, live, honest dinosaurs! Paleontologists are scrambling to get here to New York and study the few species of dinosaurs that got through the portal and were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I know! Apparently they also had lasers attached to them! Sounds like a horrible indie sci-fi film!" Teddy added on to our little fanboy moment.

"Yeah! It's a good thing Hulkling was in the area to intercept them before things got too out of control." I say, losing myself in la la land for a bit, "Witnesses say he saved a few kids. They would've been crushed if it weren't for him."

"That's really cool." Teddy complimented, "Anyways…uh…I've been meaning to tell you something?"

"Yeah?" I swoon. His voice turned mellow and sweet. It triggered something in my brain to tell my heart to start racing and anticipation to rev up faster than Tommy's legs. It was like he going to ask me out.

'Oh. My. God. Teddy Altman was about to ask me out! As in,** ASK. ME. OUT!**' I internally squealed. I know he's asked me out to go hang out before but this time, something in my gut screamed, "JUST SAY **YES**!" about this. I was having a bigger rush than that one time I was a kid and my parents took me to an Avengers meet up with the fans and I got signatures of all of the original Avengers' on my limited edition poster of Stan Lee posing with the Avengers.

"Uhh…I'm not going to be playing much tomorrow, so…" Teddy began.

**"DO YOU WANT TO GO SEE A MOVIE TOMORROW!?"** I practically scream through the cell phone line, clamping my hand over my mouth at the guffaw.

'_Oh God! What did I just do?!_' I think, '_Great! Now he thinks I'm a freak and hang up! And he'll never talk to me again and just dump me for a new tutor!'_

"Uhhh…" Teddy gaped.

"**_OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!_**" Tommy hollered, rolling on the ground, his laugh more like a roar.

_**"THOMAS SHEPERD! SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL ZAP YOU!"**_ I threaten. But he kept on laughing. My temper got the better of me, dropping my phone, and sending a small bolt of lightning arching from my finger tip to Tommy's ass.

Tommy jumped up from his spot, palm his cheeks vigorously, "OW! That was **NOT** necessary!"

"Yes it was and you know it!" I quip back. I quickly take in a relaxing but anxious breath, prepared to take on anything Teddy was about to tell me. "Ummm."

**_"I'd love to go…"_**

"Really?" I squeak

"**REALLY?**" Tommy screams, but I quickly raise a threatening hand, sending him a death glare.

"Yes, really! I'm not going to be too tired tomorrow so I might as well hit up the rest of my Friday by working off the hype of the game!" Teddy explains.

"Oh…There's this retro theater West of Central Park." I quickly offer, "You want to meet at the game or after, somewhere else?"

The place had been a special theater for me. I fell in love with my favorite movie of all time there. They play it once a month and I never miss a showing. By this point, they'd let me in for free whenever I show up. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I brought a friend.

"Yeah, how about Avengers Mansion?" Teddy suggested.

"You mean, where the Avengers live?" I gulp. Avengers Mansion wasn't exactly the best place to be around lately. I couldn't raise too much suspicion by hanging around the perimeter.

"No, the other block big mansion that houses super powered humans and aliens that defend our planet." Teddy throws in, sarcasm lacing his voice, "You know, to start out the night for a few comic book nerds like us."

"S-sure!" I stutter, "I'll be there around 9:30!"

"Okay…"

"Okay…" I repeat, unsure how to end this.

"Would you two just say "goodbye" already!?" Tommy filled in the awkward gap. Teddy laughed while I sent my twin another death glare and a crack of misdirected lightning that hit my wall, leaving only a small burn mark.

"Bye…" Teddy finally says.

"Night, Teddy…" I smile, ending the call. I collapse back on my bed, releasing the air in my lungs that I hadn't realized that was locked in there.

"That turned out better than I thought it would." Tommy sneered, "I'm hungry. Go make me a sandwich will ya?"

I shoot Tommy daggers again and snap my fingers, sealing him in another bubble. He was pounding on the membrane, the magical substance stretching to the hit.

"Sorry bro. I made a special bubble this time!" I smirk and walk out. A sandwich sounded awesome right now.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that little chapter! I'm sorry if it feels like filler right now but I've been working on the major chapters like crazy and these are just conduits as to how I'm going to connect them and enhance the climax. Hopefully. Ha.**

**Also, exams are coming up soon and I need to study really hard and pass. I mean, even if i failed them I'd pass but I need to keep my reputation as an honors student. Plus, writing 5 essays is not easy. Honestly, it isn't. Especially if the prompts are boring as Hell.**

**And as another reminder, I will be heading to the Philippines for the summer. I don't know if I'll be able to write during the trip but I'll do what I can. Then football picks up again in July. Ooops. Haha. 3rd year of Varsity. Wooo! Go Junior year!**

**So please please please please review! I really need the support lately. It's been rough getting to the end of this and writing this is really emotion for me because it reminds me of my own life sometimes with the improbable love story, the things Billy and Teddy go through. Some of the things i describe here have actually happened to me. (no, not the garbage can scene. I may have beat someone up when they tried beating me up for being bi/gay.)**

**And again, leave any comments, ideas, and/or criticisms! I take them all to heart and seriously.**

**If you want to have a chat or fanboy/girl over Wickling, check out my profile and hit up my private messages box!**

Tumblr: TheStereotypicalShipper

Twitter: Captain_Shipper

Instagram: Fonzie_XD

YouTube: FonzifyOfficial

_**Later guys! See you next week!**_


	8. Fantasy Becoming Reality (Chapter 8)

**A/N: Here it is all of you Wickling fans! The date night! I'm sorry that I've prolonged this for so long, but this is all going to be worth it! This is one of my super long chapters, so enjoy! More words of endearment at the end!**

* * *

**Teddy**

"What was I doing here?" I asked myself out loud. The exhilarating cheer of the crowd filled the crisp fall air, mixed with the clacking of pads and helmets crashing together in an unorganized drum roll. I stood on the sidelines as the rest of the team screamed their share of cheers, jumping up and down as Greg sprinted into the endzone, scoring an easy pick-six.

The fluorescent light-bulbs that lit up the scoreboard told the story. It was the 4th quarter, 43 seconds left on the clock. Our victory was inevitable. This team was more toward the middle of our conference, so there was no need to completely defeat them with a 40 point lead. We were 13 points again.

Then the football sailed in between the poles for the extra point field goal.

"Make that 14!" I mutter to myself.

I was miserable. I should've been on the field right now, ball in hand, adrenaline pumping in my veins, and the familiar sense of victory boiling in my stomach. It was so demoralizing watching Greg in my place. There was just this imbalance on the team. It was so obvious.

The team was struggling trying to adjust to Greg. He was trying too hard to take charge, and when he did, he just stole the show. Like right now as he did this ridiculous victory dance, that seemed a little too suggestive for my taste, but earned the squeals and wolf whistles of the cheerleaders and several women in the bleachers.

I for one didn't want to be that football he was dry humping.

It sickened me that at one point that I did.

* * *

I remember last year when I first transferred to the school as a freshman. I was so naïve and so easily manipulated. He met me at a point in my life where I was as moldable as silly putty. I regret every moment.

Yet they were some of my happiest memories. Greg had this thing he'd be able to sweet talk his way into anyone's life…literally.

It started one day during school in between classes while I was at my locker, talking with another freshman who was on the football team. We were talking about how I crazy it was that I made Varsity level as a freshman when Greg strolled by with his cronies.

He was the only other underclassman on the team. It wasn't a surprise that I gained his attention. He was the freshman of the team last year from what I've heard through the grape vine. When I first saw him, I was swooned by his devilishly handsome face and charismatic voice.

"So you're Theodore Altman." Greg simply said, an impressed smile plant on his lips.

I swear my heart skipped a beat. He just used my full name, "Uh…yeah." I stutter, "B-but you can call me Teddy."

Greg smiled, "Teddy. I like that name." he leaned against my locker, studying my face. I could only stand there as his eyes judged me while his friends kept look out for any teachers. My friend had already abandoned me and ran off to class, not wanting to get caught up with Greg's crew.

"So, Teddy. Tell me about yourself? What position you trying out for?" Greg asked.

"Quarterback?" I answer with the first thought in my mind. Greg raised a suspicious brow.

"Oh, really now?" Greg smirked, "Funny. Thing is, I'm already the QB around here."

"Really?" I squeak, "I mean, I could try out for a different position. Running back or offensive line would be so-"

"No, no." Greg pulled back, "I'm only saying. You can try out if you want."

Relief washed over me. He wasn't going to haze me into not playing. But I still couldn't wrap my head around what he was actually after. Even back then I knew people always had ulterior motives when they talked to me. But this time, I didn't think anything of it.

Popularity was my main goal in this point of my life. And there it was right in my face. If Greg was going to use me, I might as well use him to get my name known and out there in the school.

"Oh…okay." I agree. The second bell rang, signaling that I only had a few minutes to get to class. I pushed past Greg, but his cronies caught me in a wall of muscle.

"Hold on a second, new guy!" Greg smirked. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

It was a piece of paper.

"If you want to work on your skills some time, gimme a call." Greg smirked, and walked off.

I stared at the numbers on the piece of paper for hours until I had enough courage to call him. And that's how our friendship started...and eventually fell apart.

There I was on the field, the fluorescent lights counting down from 10 to 0. I was over this game already. I've only been in for kick return and for a few plays that absolutely needed my skill set to over throw the other team. That only added up to about 10 minutes of playing time though.

As soon as the buzzer went off, the crowd erupted in roars of victory. I joined in too, but not for Greg, but for the team putting up with Greg's bullshit. However, Greg managed to get his cronies to lift him up on his shoulders and make It look like he was the MVP of the game, when in reality, it was my close friend Jason, who had to adapt to Greg's less than adequate ball handling skills when he was running the ball.

In the midst of the cheers and congratulatory slaps on the rear, my eyes met with Greg. His steely blue eyes were deceptively cold, an expression I've grown to hate. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He knew if I tried to get into the homecoming game next week, he would do anything in his power to expose me. And I hated that.

I left the field without so much of a goodbye to my friends. I had a date to get to.

* * *

I was already running late for my date with Billy. I didn't even bother to get dressed in the locker, and instead pulled on my tights and flew back to Avengers Mansion as Hulkling. I figured that if I flew as fast as I could, I'd have a good 15 minutes to get showered, dry up, and get dressed in some comfortable clothes that I could walk around New York in without looking too much like a grunge.

As I rode the nippy air currents of New York city back to the mansion, I couldn't shake the dopey smile on my face. I had a date with Billy Kaplan. Cute, smart, and funny Billy. He was everything I wasn't. He was himself, down to earth, and honest. It was relieving to know I could be myself around him. I felt like I could spill out my unfiltered thoughts to him and he would accept them without so much of a second thought.

I wondered where he was planning to take me tonight. A theatre of some sort. There were a few movies I did want to see. The new Iron Man movie looked good. Tony said that he was very well portrayed in it. But he'd never let Pepper into his lab that often. Mainly because he and dad are always "fondueing," as Pops like to call it, down there.

Avengers Mansion was in sight now. A few lights were in the building throughout the living corridor, but mostly the Young Avengers wing. It was funny to think that Superheroes did have normal lives. Cassie was a science nerd, spending most of her free time in her makeshift lab in her room. Kate liked to occasionally spend nights at the Mansion because she likes to jog to school. Nate enjoyed reading books from this century, something about how this era of Earth was so original and creative. And my room was still dark.

Thank God I liked to keep my window open.

I began slowing my descent so I could make a light dive bomb into my room like I've done so many times before. But as I enclosed to the mansion, a figure caught my attention under the street light across the street of the main gate to mansion. I hovered there for a second, making sure my wings weren't making too much noise.

At first, I thought it was Billy, assuming he was early. But with a closer inspection, I took notice of the unmistakable red cape along with the familiar light blue glow. What was Wiccan doing here? I landed on the roof, closely watching him.

He looked content, wrapped in his cape, sitting the bench as if he was comfortable being so close to the Avengers. Maybe he got a kick out of being so close to his mortal enemies. I sat there, perched on one knee, watching him. He was definitely not the guy I needed on my mind, but I found myself captivated by his smile and how cute he looked in his cape.

Then he pulled something out from under the confines of the red fabric. A comic book. Wiccan read comic books. And not just any comic books, Avengers. I laughed at the fact, noticing the iconic label on the front. He smiled goofily, comparing the mansion to the one in the comic. The artist had a near perfect vision of what the mansion looked like.

Suddenly, from behind, the door to the roof opened up, catching me off guard.

"Teddy?"

"Pops!" I screamed.

"What're you doing up here?" Pops raised an eyebrow. I stuttered to find an answer. I glance back at the bench, but Wiccan had already disappeared, only catching a glimpse of a blue fire fading away in the wind. He must've heard me.

"Oh, you know. Getting some air." I pass off, but Pops knows when I'm trying to tell a white lie, and he lets it go.

"Alright." Pops smiled, heading back into the mansion, "Oh, I almost forgot. I thought I saw Billy walking in the direction mansion on my way home on my bike."

"Oh crap!" I sprint past pops, "I'm supposed to meet him outside in a few minutes!"

In a water, soap, towels, and clothes, I somehow made it back outside the gates of the mansion in my favorite forest green V-neck shirt with my black sleeveless hoodie with a pair of faded dark wash jeans. I strolled out of the main gate, checking the area first for Billy. It was already 9:30.

Where was he?

I sat on the bench where Wiccan was only minutes ago. Maybe he was a fanboy like me. Or maybe he just enjoyed the view. I couldn't blame him. Avengers Mansion is a masterpiece of architectural design. The building itself gave an ambient sense of security to anyone nearby. It was strong and cut, it stood out compared to the rest of the city, yet it radiated the homely feeling for me. I sat there, chin resting in my palm and elbow on my knee. Tonight was a peaceful night for a date.

"Hey there stranger!" a voice called to me.

I turn my head and there's Billy, coming from the park side of the mansion. I stood up and waited for Billy to walk under the same street light as I was. He looked great. He was wearing a red scarf that fitted well against his black long-sleeve shirt that seemed to guide my eyes to his legs that perfectly fit into his skinny jeans. Those legs seemed to go on and on.

I hated the fact that I had to give up on this boy. It was too dangerous to keep this going. If any villain found out about him, or if he somehow got caught up in my life, it would kill me if he got hurt.

"Hi" I greet, "Uhh…you look great."

"Not too bad yourself for a guy who just got out of a football game." Billy replied, "Heard you guys won."

"Yeah. You know Greg. He can handle himself pretty well." I carry small talk. Billy laughs.

"C'mon. I think you're the better quarterback anyways." Billy smiles, as he begins to hop in the direction he was leading me, "Everyone gets into funks."

I grin. How was Billy so nice? Weeks ago I never would've guessed he was so kind hearted behind all of those comic books. Although, weeks ago I never would've dreamed of going on a date with a guy. Or how I'm also in love with a mischievous little spell-caster.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I thank. Billy slows down to walk at the same pace as me. For every single step I took, Billy had to make two, yet we were perfect sync, "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"You'll see!" Billy smiles, "It's just across the park. We'll get there right before the show starts!"

I follow Billy down a path in the park. It was well lit and other New Yorkers had the same idea on a Friday night. Off in the distance you could hear live music and every once in a while we passed by a street vendor or a late night street performers.

I kept scanning the park, watching out for anyone who would know us. Almost every time I went out, someone knew who I was. It was a curse of being so well known. It tore me in half to be like this. While one side of me wanted to cherish these blissful moments with Billy, I also wanted to hide and run away, fearing that our closeness would be taken the wrong way.

I couldn't help it though. Deep down inside I was still that jock with the reputation, the perfect image, who was the golden boy in the eyes of the school. And when you're a guy like me, your reputation is all you have. That fact made me feel shallow.

But when I'm with Billy, I feel like I have deeper meaning to my life. It made me want to give up everything I was and drag him into my arms and hold him there. I only prayed the rumors about Billy were true.

That was another problem. I had no for sure facts that Billy was gay. I knew he was interested in me, but I didn't know how to define that interest. My mind reels back to all those light touches, those moments where our eyes would meet and hold there longer than friends would, and the every single time we'd be in the same room. I always noticed how his comic book would lower bellow his eyes when I stop by the library for some homework, and I'd always tear myself away from a conversation when I'm with my friends when Billy would sometimes walk into my art class to drop off some of his comics for the art teacher to use for class.

And that scared and excited me how much I would risk for this boy.

Also how much I'd sacrifice to keep him safe.

Like stop this thing we have going on.

We had to stop by a dance crew who were covered in black light paint and replaced a street light bulb with a black-light. We watched as their movements made brilliant streaks of neon in the air, highly contrasted to the complete darkness of Central Park. They flipped over each other in a well-coordinated array of flailing limbs and rhythmic movements to the song, "I Got a Feeling."

"Wow…" Billy comments.

"Yeah. Central Park always has the best entertainment." I smile, moving along on our way.

Billy was pressed at my side, our arms constantly bumping into each other, our hands in our pockets to stay warm in the cold air. My exposed arms stayed warm because of Billy's presence. It's like we were enveloped in a little pod of warmth and it was powered by our mutual attraction.

The only worry I had in my mind right now was the paranoid feeling of someone watching us. It was a normal itch in the back of my mind for me, being a superhero and all. I knew not a lot of my friends from school would be here. They would most likely be off at someone's pent house, partying it up after a game after tonight's victory.

"So…" Billy broke the pleasant silence.

"So…?" I answer back.

"Are all of our awkward silence conversations going to start off like this?" Billy laughed.

"I don't know. Only if you want them too." I counter back playfully, "I'm not complaining though."

Billy looked up at me, "Neither am I."

We passed by the area where the Avenger has last battled The Scarlet Witch earlier in the week. We paused for a minute. The grounds had been closed off with "Do Not Enter" tape and cones marked the perimeter. The grass was beginning to grow back, which was good. But the trees had suffered the most. Some of the trees were petrified forms of ash, looking about ready to collapse. A park bench that was caught in the blast barely stood on it metal frame. A lamp post was knocked over, smoldered in burn marks. The cement sidewalk was littered with gravel and dirt that was upturned by the source of the explosion, where a small crater, about 10 feet in diameter stood.

I looked past the tree line where I remember falling into. My mind went back to that day with Wiccan. For some reason, he had saved me. I remember looking into his eyes that day, charmed into his gaze, and feeling mercy towards him.

"Teddy?" Billy's voice rang through my ears.

I shake my head and return from my thoughts, "Oh, sorry. I was just…"

"It's fine. You spaced out for a minute there." Billy smiled, "What were you thinking about?"

I smirk, "Just the Avengers."

"Just the Avengers?" Billy raised a conspicuous eyebrow, "I don't know. You sure you weren't thinking about something else?"

It was like he was reading my mind. It was then that I realized I had my arm wrapped around him the entire time. He must've leaned into me while I was off in my thoughts. My body had a mind of its own sometimes. But how could I not resist a boy like Billy.

"I don't know. Maybe." I flirt back. Billy blushed and pushed away from my side while keeping a grip on my hand.

"C'mon, Altman!" Billy ordered, "We're going to be late for this showing if we don't hurry!"

"What're we seeing anyways!?" I asked.

"One of my favorites!" Billy laughed.

Five minutes later, after briskly walking the rest of the way through the park, holding Billy's hand the entire way.

"The Sound Of Music?" I read off.

"It shows once a month at this theatre!" Billy piped up, his face looked like a 5 year old at Disney Land, "It's my favorite movie of all time!"

"Oh-kay?" I smile.

Billy frowned, "We could go see something else?"

I saw the concern and disappointment in his eyes, "No. No! I'd love to see this! I haven't seen this since I was a kid though."

Billy grinned, "I'll let you pick what we see next time." Billy looked down at his shoes, digging the toe into the cement, "I mean, if you want to do this again…"

I half smile, not sure how to answer. This was definitely not helping my plan to let Billy down easy, but at the same time, it was in my plan to keep him happy. I was contradicting myself. I couldn't just leave Billy. He was broken and so lost before I knew him. And to just rip him out of my life like a bandage? That would leave in more tears than before.

I sigh, "That depends. Do you want to?"

Unsure and nervous, Billy smiles, "I don't know. You'll have to convince me."

"With what? A Jedi mind trick?"

"Star Wars in next week buddy." Billy counters, raising his fingers in a telepathic motion, "This not the boy you saying no to…"

"Haha. I thought I was trying to convince you?" I dodge. Damnit. This boy was…perfect. He was the zig to my zag and it was like every single one of my references he knew on the spot and played off it so well.

"You had me convinced when you mentioned the Jedi mind trick." Billy grinned. He strolled into revolving doors of the theatre, his scarf flailing behind him like a cape. I knew in my mind he was dressed like that on purpose. His favorite Avenger was the Scarlet Witch, so it's only natural for him to be a fan of Wiccan as well. Even if they were villains.

The irony of it all was killing me when I caught Billy in the revolving door and spun out in the ticket line.

The theatre was located West of Central Park. I recognized the theatre from papers and flyers that went across town. It was a retro theatre, displaying movies from the last century occasionally. The Sound of Music was a popular one. Star Wars was another. Terminator. Casablanca. Classics.

The inside was like the outside: retro.

Murals of 1950s-eque characters were painted on the walls. A classic coke and popcorn picture on one wall, painted in red and white pinstripes, while the other wall adorned the classic movie posters and the dates they were to be aired.

Billy bounced in place while we waited in line. I had to put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. Billy in public was so much different than Billy in school. In public, it was like he was a completely different person, with individuality, with a life, and without anyone that would judge him to ruin his life. But in school, he's so closed off from everyone else and so sheltered in his comic books. It saddened me to think about this, but it was true.

When we got into the movie, Billy and I were basically the only ones in there. We sat in the back. There was an old couple sitting towards the front and another pair of teenagers on the other side of the row. It was clear that this was either a movie to reminisce in memories with or a cheap movie to get into and do dirty things in. I wonder which it would be with Billy.

Then it hit me. Billy brought me here to make-out! That clever boy! He acted all excited to see a movie like this just so he could cover up his tracks. I felt fooled, but at the same time, a little turned on. I knew Billy was smart, but I also forgot to remember he was mischievously clever at times. That only made it harder for me to accept the fact that this couldn't happen any longer.

In my mind, I was fighting with myself constantly. Should I, or should I not break it off with Billy? It wasn't like I wasn't hurting him right now? And he seems so happy just being here with me. I turn my head slightly and watch him through the corner of my eye. His face was lightly illuminated by the movie screen, to which Julie Andrews was singing in the hills. He eyes dazzlingly bright, skin perfectly smooth, minus a few pesky blemishes, his nose cute as a button, which led me to gaze at his lips. Perky and voluptuous in this lighting.

I tactically place the bucket of popcorn we shared between my legs and the large drink in between us. Every now and then, Billy would reach down without looking and grab a handful of popcorn. It was tantalizingly evil of me to imagine his hand going further and further in the bucket, but he didn't seem to notice my move.

Then I realized maybe Billy wasn't trying to get in my pants? What if he really did like this movie? He seemed so relaxed in his chair, casually reaching into the bucket, not giving a care. Maybe he wasn't interested in me in that way? Maybe I was looking at this the wrong way?

I was okay with that though because at least now I knew he wasn't using me for my body, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

If Billy wasn't getting the message that I liked him, he sure was now.

I just wanted to confess to him every dark little secret I had. I wanted to tell him he's the boy for me. I wanted to spill out how I was gay and in fact head over heels for him. Yet, I also wanted to tell him that we couldn't happen.

The number one danger of being a super hero: Villains will do everything they can to target your weaknesses. It could be fire, water, or certain frequencies, but when a hero doesn't have an applicable weakness in battle, their family and loved ones are targeted.

I've seen it happen way too many times before with Spider-Man, Jessica Jones, even my fathers. Such was the life of being a hero. It's not that I wanted to end what I had, it's that I needed to. I let things go too far, too fast, and for too long.

What would Billy see in me anyways? I was everything he resented. A jock who lived on top of the world, had social status, and was friends with the school's worst bullies. We would never work anyways with the world we live in today. We came from two different lives, existing on different planes of life.

I had to let Billy go.

But until then, I would hold him close and enjoy this moment we had.

* * *

**Billy**

Oh, Teddy was EVIL! I saw past his little scheme by setting that bucket of buttery goodness between his thighs. I knew better though. I wasn't going to make our first date turn into a movie theatre romp. Although I was more than willing to get into Teddy's pants, he was special. I wanted my first sexual experience to taken slow. And definitely not in a movie theatre watching a movie I've watched since I was a kid.

That would scar my memories of The Sound of Music for all of the next times that I'd watch it.

I leaned back in my chair, settling my back into comfy cushioned seat and watched as Julie Andrews danced with the Captain to Edelweiss. Just as they were about to kiss, Teddy wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I flash him a light grin, and he responds with a warm smile.

There were 3 facts that I now knew about Teddy that didn't need to be said: A) Teddy was in fact interested in me B) Teddy Altman was looked amazing in lime-light C) I couldn't think of a third reason because Teddy pulled me in closer and my head was now resting on his muscular shoulder like a pillow and his own head was resting on mine.

I whined pleasantly in this position. His warmth was radiating with mine, and I took where his hand was resting and scooted closer so his hand was hanging over my chest where my hands held on gently. This was perfect where we were. My head wasn't at that sharp of an angle so I didn't get sick from watching the movie sideways, and Teddy's neck was nestled perfectly so he was comfortable too.

There were so many things I wanted to tell him. I want spill out how I adored his stupid dopey smile, his sky blue eyes that reminded me of flying, how his low and soothing voice always lulled me to sleep in my mind, and how I may or may not be a villainous spell-caster.

But those thoughts could be saved for later. For now, I wanted to enjoy The Sound of Music with the most amazing boy in the world.

We sit there, perfectly content, occasionally separating when the other has to urge to snack on the popcorn or take a swig of the mountain dew we got.

I snigger to the thought of how Captain America would feel like if he ever watched this movie, seeing how this is based around the same time he lived in. Teddy looked at me, questionably.

"What're you laughing about?"

"Nothing." I wave off, "Just a comic book nerd moment in my head."

Teddy munched on some popcorn, "Well, if you haven't noticed…"

I grin, "Oh right."

I giggle at the thought again, "I was thinking about what it would be like for Captain America if he watched this movie. Like, would he feel mass nostalgia or go ballistic over Nazi's?"

Teddy sputtered, a small mist of pop flew out of his mouth as he laughed lightly, earning the glares of the others in the theatre. The bigger boy was grinning like an idiot, looking at me and shaking his head like he knew a lot more on the subject.

"Oh God. Po…I mean, The Cap…I have no idea honestly!" Teddy commented, "I feel like he'd do neither. Maybe he'd cuddle up in a blanket and watch the movie with Iron Man in Avengers Tower beside him making comments like, "Wow, Magneto sure look good in lederhosen as kid!" and laugh."

I erupted in my own fit of laughs. Oh. My. God. This boy was going to be my death! How did he even come up with an idea like that?

I could imagine it so clearly, Captain America sitting on a couch in an American flag blanket, watching the same movie Teddy and I were right now and Tony Stark walking in, being sassy as ever.

I glanced over at Teddy again, his eyes staring off at a point in space. It was like it was a memory to him, or something he read in a comic. I wouldn't be surprised. He knew the Avengers Comics as much as I do.

On the screen, the Von Trap family, Fraulein Maria was at the altar. This was my favorite part of the movie. The scene was so elegant and simple. It held the epitome of everything I wanted in my life: a loving spouse, a wonderful family, and a bright, hopeful future. I nestled back into Teddy's warmth. This time Teddy was leaning on the arm rest, leaning onto me, but I snaked my arm around his so I had easy access to his shoulder.

He in turn shifted in his seat and leaned on my head so the side of his head was perfectly settled on mine. It was a content pressure as we watched the wedding ceremony take place. I internally mewed when the priest glanced at the two. Words weren't needed to describe the love they had, because their relationship hadn't started by words. It started with a glance.

I felt myself unintentionally squeezing Teddy's arm when they kissed and the scene faded to black.

Teddy gingerly lifted his head.

"Oh. Sorry. Did I squeeze…" I said, instantly shutting up when Teddy was just staring at me. The words fell off my lips into whispers. The ambient bronze theatre lights barely accented Teddy's strong jaw line, his Nordic nose, and piercing bright eyes. The accented reflections glowed, gleaming as he blinked, still staring into my own.

Our faces were inches apart, and my arm was still wrapped around his arm. I was 90% sure that I was constricting his arms again, but the thought blanked as I used my weight to drag him ever closer to me.

So many thoughts were racing in my head. And they all screamed Teddy.

When I couldn't lean up any further due to my height difference opposed to the much larger boy, he leaned down and closed the few inches left.

The darkness of the movie theatre hid our kiss. I could care less about seeing into his eyes now, being feeling was way better than simply seeing. Our lips met in a chaste and simple embrace, testing the waters. His lips were like velvet, barely any friction between them.

I pulled back, making sure this wasn't a dream. I open my eyes, and there he was still there. Our eyes meet again. I didn't need to cast a mind reader spell to interpret what his irises were transcribing to me. They spoke more words than I could say: Passion, Concern, Want, Need, Fire, Peace, Content, and…maybe…just maybe…Love.

I grin, and leaned back in, bringing my other hand to his face, locking his face with mine, his other hand clasping onto my arm, support the precarious I was in.

This time the kiss was much more intense. Our first lock lip was a test drive. Now this was more like full on cruise down the highway. I felt his muscles ripple in the arm that was wrapped in his and his tongue tease my bottom lip. I was more than willing to give him access. Losing myself in the explosion of teenage hormones and stimulus, the world around began to fall apart.

Not in the reality warping way. More in the way when something you've wanted your entire life is finally here and nothing else mattered. I was breaking the fourth wall, tearing my sanctified reality to shreds, rewriting my own destiny, defying the gravity of my life.

All because Teddy Altman was kissing me.

When I thought I couldn't breathe anymore and start asphyxiating, I tore away with regret. Teddy must've felt the same way because he was panting. I heard his heartbeat, felt his hot breathe on my face while we recuperated, our foreheads pressed against each other, not daring to break eye contact. I grinned unbelievably. It was like the tips of my mouth could reach my ears. This beautiful, smart, and valiant boy shared the same expression.

"Wow…" I was the first to speak, "…that was…"

"…marvelous?" Teddy finished.

I smiled, "You have no idea."

"I think I might" Teddy smirked. But soon a sullen expression followed a second later, "Billy, I…"

I frowned. I didn't like the tone of voice he was using, "Teddy?"

"I…" Teddy released me, "Look…I-I'm sorry…"

I knew what he was going to say. I've also seen this happen way too many times. This was the part where the guy says this was a mistake.

"…it's...I can't…"

Typical. Only to a guy like me would this situation you see only in the movies and books where good things never happen to the nerd. Just like destiny to give me something so…so…precious in my life, and then take it away in the blink of an eye.

"…do…" Teddy slowly stuttered. His eyes refused to meet mine as I stood up, having enough of this. I shut my eyes, knowing full well that my eyes were going to be glowing its neon blue color again.

"You know what. Save it, Teddy." I practically scream. I was lucky that the movie was about to end with the Von Trap Family hiking up the mountain. Anger fueled my muscles to get up and start walking away, tears already forming in my eyes. But Teddy grabs my wrist in a guillotine hold.

Damn his muscles.

"Billy, wait! I didn't mean it in that way" Teddy cries, tears also welling in the corner of his eyes, "Let me explain!"

I scrunch my eyes tighter. It was all words to me. Nothing more. Nothing less. I dared not to look back at him, my arm straining to be freed, "No. Teddy. I know what you're going to say."

"No, you…"

"Yes, I do!" I lash back, whipping my wrist out of his clench, the contact I missed dearly yet felt like a burn, "You're Teddy Altman. Football jock. Star Athlete! You have the looks, the popularity, and all the girls in our school bowing before you. And here you are, denying your feelings, so caught up in your image that you can't help but accept you do like me!"

Teddy's shoulders slumped, his eyes closed, his face turned away as my words clattered against his head. I clench my fists, willing the magic away, continuing my onslaught of venom. The tears however didn't help the message I was trying to convey.

"And you know what the worst part is?" I practically sob, "Is that I really thought I wasn't alone for once. You have no idea what it's like for me for you to be a part of my life! Do you know how many hours of sleep I've lost just wondering if you felt the same way? Those nights where'd we went on and on about the most random of things and I didn't dare complain once."

"B-but Billy…" Teddy squeaked out, stepping toward me. He was just standing there. For a big guy, he must've felt so small. A single stream of tears cascaded down his left cheek where the theatre lights refracted off. It wrenched my heart to see him like this, but I couldn't care less at this point.

"NO!" I shove away, sending him back a few feet, "You're just as bad as the person who I assumed you were before we met those weeks ago: Selfish, superficial, and a player."

I pivot on the heel of my foot, not bothering with cleaning up the mess we left behind at our seats, "I wish someone would just put me out of my misery already." I mutter, fighting back the pain and sniffling as I began walking away from Teddy. Resisting one final glance over my shoulder, I swallow the temptation, and avoid the torn pain. This was too much.

I made it out of the theatre, ignoring the looks and the confused glances I got from the people outside the theatre. To them, I must've been one of those unlucky guys who get their hearts broken at movies. I can't believe this. I was so tempted to just teleport home, but that wouldn't have helped in any way. If anything, it would've made me worse. I needed to cool down a bit, taking the control of my powers in to consideration.

Eyes forward, I steer clear of anyone walking against the direction I was headed, no destination in mind.

I felt like one I was in one of those self-revelation movies. The kind where a guy experiments around a bit, dropping dates and fooling around until he realizes what he's looking for. I was one of those dropped dates. Feeling stupid, I knew I should've seen this coming.

I huff, the warm breath turning into wisps. I didn't care what Teddy did after I left. He was on his own.

Then I remembered: So was I.I hug my arms around my body against the cold night air, wondering why I was so cold.

Then I remember that I forgot my scarlet scarf on my seat.

* * *

**Teddy**

I loved how Billy easily curled up in my arm. He latched on like a child would to their parent. Or a boy to his favorite blanket. And I also loved how when I rested my head on top of his, my neck formed perfect to the contour of his cranium, no shapeshifting powers needed. It felt so natural, the two of us here.

For the first time in a long time, I felt at place. It wasn't like how I joined the football team, where I used my powers to gain popularity, but this time, I just had to be me. This lukewarm sensation in my stomach had more integrity. So much that it spread up from my abdomen to my heart, and from my heart, to my face.

This was perfect. Whatever it was. I didn't know. We were past best friends, but somewhere below boyfriends. Or at least what I assumed.

On the old fashioned screen that was situated on a screen from a projector up above, the film played. As of the moment, the wedding scene was playing. I turned my head slightly as Billy's arm tightened slightly. I sensed the smile on his face before I actually saw it, bringing him in again.

I thought it was adorable how a 16 year old boy could still feel the hype of a children's movie. Not complaining or anything. If it made Billy smile with those thin, light lips of his, I would watch any movie him. Including the horror movies. Although, I don't Billy is much of a fan of those.

We watched perfectly content as Julie Andrews slowly processed down the aisle, led by the girls she cared for, to the boys she tended to, and the man she loved. It was amazing how they fell in love. Sister Maria was so free spirited and cheerful, living the life of a nun while the Captain lived the life of luxury, keeping a strict set of rules, yet he is he to live life however he wants.

And somehow, in the chaos of all the events going on in their lives, they still found love.

Billy's arm tightened around mine. He sure did have a strong grip for a little guy, but I could handle it. He hummed happily as the screen faded to black, letting the viewer imagine what would happen next. That must've been one of Billy's favorite parts, judging by his vice grip, his head nuzzling against my chest. His scent was intoxicating. While it was still definitely manly, he smelled like peaches and roasted almonds.

I lifted my head. I couldn't handle it. Billy Kaplan, the boy here with me, was driving me crazy.

Billy looked up to see what the matter was, but I locked eyes with him, those honey-hazel eyes analyzing me, looking into my soul. And somehow I knew, like an unforeseen force egging me on.

The next few seconds were a blur to me because I found my lips pressed to Billy's. His weight was dragging me further into the light peck.

It was innocent, but meaningful. That simple peck on the lips sealed my fate. I was in it for Billy. And Billy felt the same way. And for the next few minutes, nothing else mattered.

I lean back in, Billy's hand caressing my jaw, and my instinctively rising to support his arm. His lips crash into mine almost painfully. Pressing his lips to mine was like feeling the inside of a rose: lush, soft, and sweet. I snaked my tongue out to see if my assumptions that Billy tasted sweet were right. And they were.

His mouth graciously opened to mine, and soon we were lost in frenzy in the back of a movie theatre. My hand rose up his arm, catching on his scarf, loosening the knot, and letting it fall. While Billy was lost in his world, I was lost between this reality and another. The one where I was Hulkling. And the boy I loved was Wiccan.

Wiccan, a boy who can protect himself from harm.

And the scarf, it felt like the same soft fabric of Wiccan's cloak. Soft, yet durable. It reminded me of the kiss we shared. The fireworks that sparked from Wiccan were as intense with Billy.

I opened one eye, barely glancing at it, the vibrant color of it bringing new found guilt to me.

_What was I doing?_

I rode out my kiss Billy, giving everything I had. Pushing deeper into his lust, making this moment count, I decided it would be our breaking point. This was my revelation…and at the same time…my goodbye gift.

And when I separated away from his lips, too soon for my liking, I knew now was the time to end it.

So now here I was with Billy's scarf in hand, standing outside the theatre. He was too angry to notice that he'd forgotten it. My eyes were set on the ground, contemplating whether or not I should chase after Billy. I probably should've when he first stormed out of the theatre, but it was probably best for his own mental sanity. And mine.

Billy said things to me that I hated about myself. I was selfish. I was so superficial. I was ashamed of who I was. I cared way too much about what people thought about me. I dragged Billy along and I manipulated his heart. I somehow, I became like Greg.

Holding in the tears, I folded up the scarf. I doubted that I'd ever see Billy again. It's not like much has changed. But things have changed for me. For a mere few weeks, Billy has flipped my life upside down and shaken me left and right. I wasn't one for talking to someone every single day and suddenly stop talking to them.

You think that'd my life would return to normal, but to tell the truth, I don't think it could. For one, my life has never been normal. And another, now that I've seen Billy for so long, he's going to stick out like a sore thumb. How could I ignore that ravenette mop of hair walking around the hallways with a horrible fashion sense?

It didn't matter now. While this side of me, the human civilian Teddy Altman, was heartbroken and feeling like shit, my other half was jumping with glee. The Hulkling part of me was set free from my civilian affairs and can safely approach Wiccan.

I half smirked with the tears still drying on my cheeks, the cold air nipping at the wet patches. The night was still young with life. I probably could meet up with Kate on her patrol. It was her turn this Friday to go on patrol.

Carefully, I wrap Billy's scarf around my neck. Even though it smelled like the boy whose heart I crushed, it consoled me, reminding me it was the right thing to do. I would get it back to Billy somehow. Probably hand it to Tommy next time I see him at lunch. Or perhaps drop it off at Billy's locker.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I took off down the sidewalk. Kate tended to lurk around this part of Manhattan anyways. This side of the park was mellower than over by Avengers mansion. Mainly because the people over there are more on edge being so close to where superheroes live, so in turn, that natural means super villain attacks are an occasional thing.

While stopping at a cross section, I stood on the corner with a small crowd of people. When the light turned red and the cross walk light turned to white, I couldn't help but notice a shivering boy on the other side of the street.

It was Billy.

Here we go again. His eyes were cast down the entire time as he followed the flow of the night life crowd, his hands wedged under his arm pits, hugging his lithe form. He must've realized that he forgot his scarf. I wouldn't blame him. It had slipped off during out intense make out session.

I stood there patiently until Billy had walked up in front of me and around me. I froze for a second, hoping he would look up, but he had completely ignored me. Unintentionally of course. I caught a glimpse of his face. So many emotions were etched into it: pain, regret, loss, and most of all, disappointment.

It ripped my heart open again to just watch him walk by me. It was cruel irony seeing as if this were like the hallways in school. He must've seen me every day rolling with my friends, ignoring everything else, while he's there wanting to say something to me. And now here we are, the roles reversed. And I finally understood the pain he was going through.

I sighed heavily. Maybe this wasn't the best idea ever. Billy didn't deserve to be let down like this. And our friendship didn't have to end right? We could be friends with benefits? No strings attached?

I huffed again, thinking about how there were already strings connecting our lives together. That didn't stop from turning on my toe and following Billy, who was only a half a block away.

Trailing behind, I watched as his shoulders were slumped again like before when we met properly for the first time in that class room. His lithe form looked so small compared to the world around us. The buildings around us rose up at least 40ft in the air, windows sporadically lit, some open, some with blinds, and some completely blackened out.

Street lights illuminated our way, the occasional neon lights from shops shining over us. It amazing me how dark in contrast Billy was to his true personality. It was like one side of him was this bright boy with an affinity for everything Marvel. And the other is the grim reaper, revealing the truths of people, and exposing darkness in everyone's hearts.

With every block we walked, I got closer and closer to Billy. We were about a block away from the theatre when I finally caught up to him at a crosswalk. I trudged up behind him, undid my scarf, and gingerly re-wrapped it around his neck.

At this, Billy whipped his head around and glared at me. His furious eyes burned into mine. I didn't let that phase me as a stepped forward, clutching his body to mine, taking my hand and forcing Billy's head to my chest, preventing him from shoving me away. His body was cold compared to my naturally warm torso.

"I'm sorry." I mutter softly, feeling Billy tremble in my grasp, knowing all too well he was breaking down, "I didn't mean to hurt. I would never hurt you, Billy."

Billy looked up slightly so his chin was on my chest, whimpering, "Then why? Why Teddy? I thought we had something?

"We do, but…" I begin. I wasn't about to ruin this. I was a loss for words last time, but now I knew exactly how to explain this, "…sometimes…"

"Am I not good enough for?" Billy whimpered again. His voice seemed so broken, and looking down into his eyes broke my heart even more.

"No…it's not that," I begin, "Look…Billy…you were right. I'm selfish. I care way too much about my image. And yes, I know I have every girl in the school on their backs with their legs wide open waiting for me at my feet…"

"and a few guys." Billy mumbled, adding his two cents. I grinned.

"Yeah, and a few guys," I smiles, pressing my lips to his forehead, "but I would trade any of them for you. Even if they offered me a first edition Batman comic, but…"

"There's always a but." Billy frowned.

"…my life is complicated, Billy." I vaguely explain without revealing my identity as Hulking, "It really is. And I'm afraid if I drag you into it, you'll get hurt."

Billy smirked, "What're you talking about?"

"There's Greg for one." I quickly think of on the spot, "What if he hurt you?"

"You'd kick his ass." Billy smirked. I smiled.

"But I'd prefer to stop the problem before it starts." I explain, "Billy. You're wonderful. You've been the closest thing I've had to a real relationship."

"but?"

"But, we can't happen," I frown, releasing Billy from my grip, already missing the warmth we shared, "…there are things you still don't about me. Things I can't tell you. Things could you put into danger."

"Teddy?" Billy asked, fear rising in his voice, stepping back away from me.

"Billy, no. I'm not in any trouble or anything. It's…"

"No! Teddy! Turn around!" Billy interrupted, pointing behind me.

My thoughts were shut off when I cocked my head to look behind me. The clouds above were spiraling and a light source was pulsating in the sky.

"What the…" I begin, but like a firework, the light expanded into a swirling whirlpool of white. A massive gust of ripped through the streets, forcing me to brace my body. Billy fell back on his rear. When I glanced back up to the portal, humanoid figures were levitating above the city. It couldn't have been too far away. It looked like it was right above the Hudson River.

"It's like the portal at the Flat Iron building." Billy muttered, rising back to his feet.

I didn't help him back up though, my eyes focused on the scene. The ringing of my cell phone brought me back to reality. I look down at the caller, Dad's face on the screen.

"No, not now!" I mutter. I swipe through my default emergency text messages, sending dad, 'I'm on my way.'

"Teddy? Something going on?" Billy asked, "C'mon. We gotta head to safety. This looks like this is going to be a rough one."

I glanced at him with a solemn expression, "Listen, Billy. I was trying to tell you before, but there are things I can't tell you. Things that could make you target if the wrong people found out. I'm sorry…" I look away, "…but you need to get out of here."

"No way!" Billy resisted as I tried to push him in the direction of the already fleeing crowd, "You're coming with me. I don't what you're a part of, but I don't care!"

"Billy, just go!" I order him, refusing to waste my time. I needed to get to Hulked out. I always wore a pair of spandex pants in case of emergencies like this and I could just go shirtless as Hulkling. Turning away, I started running towards the portal. I couldn't tell what exactly those things were coming out of the portal were, but I knew they had to be huge.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure Billy wasn't following. Not a single person was going against the crowd except for me. Good. Billy would be safe.

Pulling my ear-com out of my wallet, I attach it to my ear and start listening in on the Avenger's radio link.

"Hulkling in!" I announce, already morphing with wings out, taking off into the sky.

"Hawkeye to Hulkling! Where are you?" Kate responded.

"A few minutes away from the portal, what's going on?" I ask.

"Doombots!" Kate struggled to respond, the blow back of an explosion causing static, "They're dozens of them! I don't know how long I can hold off by myself. Dozens are already in the streets heading East."

"I'll take care of them!" I respond.

"Good!" Kate grunted, "Iron Man and Lad are on their way over here to the portal to try and close it. Cap and Patriot are gonna be there for you backup in a few minutes. Cassie too. Luke and Jessica are crowd control. And everyone else is heading to the front lines with me."

I spotted the doom bots, or they noticed me first, my conversation cut when they started one of them took to the air and made a beeline for me.

"Copy that! Hulkling over and out!" I inform before shutting my com-link off, and shifting the wings away and intensifying my fall, heightening the density of my legs. These Doom bots were similar to the normal ones were used to, but these were more humanoid. I'm sure they still had a full stock of hidden weapons hidden under their metallic skin.

As I was about to crash through the bot, it phased through me, catching me off guard, sending me sprawling into a rain storm of mini-missiles. I wrapped my wings around me, absorbing the blast, but the explosions were too much for me to handle, causing me to falter.

"When did Doom Bots start doing that?" I mutter, catching myself in the air. There were 7 of them, probably more to follow.

My first instinct was to charge in head first, but I decided to get tactical with this. I landed on the ground, Hulked out and ready for battle. Taking an abandoned car, I hurl it at the group of Doom Bots. As it was about to knock them over like bowling pinns, they shot it with a quick laser, earning a nice explosion and a cloud of smoke.

Perfect.

While they were focused on the car, I followed its flight path, and jumped through the smoke, crashing into the closest droid. It's chest collapsed, it's mechanical heart broken by my first. Immediately, another one aim it's wrist at me to fire a laser, but I anticipated it, kicking the arm up just as it was about to fire it, redirecting the shot into another doom bot that was trying to crush me into the ground with its fist.

I swept my leg under the bot whose shot I redirected following the kick, sending it falling into another bot, stunning those two for a few seconds. The fifth bot made a punch for me, but I easily evaded it, ducking under the arm, and quickly sending the bot's head flying with an upper cut.

Catching the decapitated droid, I used its body to shield myself from two more laser shots from the remaining two droid, and then chucked it at them. The droids from before that were on the ground we up again and charged at me.

I bulked up again and charged back, sizing them up. I ran them both over, their limps being crushed. But as I was reverting back to normal Hulkling size, I was shot in the back by the one of the two bots left. It was already healing as I jumped up and crushed it with another hammering blow. Not my best tactic because the last droid took the opening and kicked me across the street.

I growled as I spotted more droids heading our way in a uniform march. I slammed my fist in the ground, cursing under my breath. I needed a bit more time to heal up before I could take on the next wave.

"Hey! Up here you tin can!" A voice called up from the building above me. It was a small coffee shop, and in the roof was Billy, throwing brick at the bot's head.

"What're you doing here Bil…Kid!?" I holler up.

"What's it look like?" Billy responded, "C'mon! Shoot at me you dumb piece of scrap metal!"

The Doom Bot raised its wrist, a small missile popping from its forearm, point at Billy.

"Oh shit" I heard him mutter.

Out of sheer will power, I sprint off the ground and tackle the bot, making him shoot the coffee shop instead. I crush its head with multiple punches before turning back to Billy.

"Kid! Where are you?!" I run over to the ruins of the shop, digging through the rubble. The roof collapsed in and there was no way he could've gotten off in time. The next wave would only be in a few seconds.

"I'm right here!" Billy called from the alley, dust covering his black clothes, "Hey! Did you see big guy blonde guy heading this way?"

"Huh?" I play along, "Look kid. You need to get out of here!"

"No! I need to find him!" Billy blushed for a split second, "He's my boyfriend…"

I look at him wide-eyed, "Oh, well then, I guess…"

My response was cut short by the tremble of the Doom Bot's heaving feet stomping on the asphalt. I glance back over my shoulder. They were preparing a full salvo attacked, lasers and missiles popping out of every limb. Their shoulders, knee caps, arms, and chest were fully stocked and ready to fire.

"No time! Get down!" I grow another 2 feet, shoving Billy behind my back, full scales, wings, and armored plating popping over my body.

I took the blast, crossing my arms over my face, feeling every missile like a paint ball, every laser like a scalding hot water. Standing my ground, I hold firm, but a small cry from Billy forces me to turn around. He was blown back 10 feet by the explosion, his form mangled, blood tingeing the street with red.

"Billy!" I scream. As soon as I let my concentration go, my powers failed me and the constant barrage of missiles and lasers blew me back. Flying back a few feet, I skid on the road, my skin rubbed raw and covered in dirt. I reached my now human colored hand out to Billy, his face had cuts on it, and his arm was bent under his body in a way that made me happy I could regenerate. Although, that power wouldn't be able to help me out now.

There were too many to handle. I crawled closer to Billy, my hand barely reaching his outstretched hand. The sounds of the Doom Bots processing forward were nothing but white noise at this point, my senses on Billy like tunnel vision.

Just as the Doom Bots were about to close in on me, a projectile whizzed over my head, straight into the wave of Bots, bouncing off the metal, making dents or severing limbs completely as it gained momentum.

"Avengers! Assemble!" Cap's voice rang out.

I smirk, chuckling for no inane reason. Here was Pops again, saving my ass for the second time this week. Following his call, Spider-man, Spider-Woman, Patriot, Stature, Ms. Marvel, and Wolverine leapt into action.

"Hulkling! Are you going to be okay son?" Pops knelt down beside, lifting me back to my feet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't know about him though." I gestured to Billy. Cap frowned and made an eye at me.

"Isn't that…?"

"Yeah, that's him." I mournfully answer.

Pops rubbed my back and then turned back to the battle where a flurry of scrap metal now littered the streets and the Avengers were making progress down the street. I kneel down next to Billy while Cap catches his shield from Ms. Marvel.

"Billy…" I gently whisper out, cradling him in my arms.

My hopes rose a bit when Billy's eyes slowly opened, his eyes shooting expanding further at the site of me.

"Teddy?" Billy gasped, soon hissed in pain when he tried to get up, "What? How?"

His voice was shaking and dizzied, his pupils dilating unevenly.

Great he probably had a concussion, "I told you there were things I couldn't tell you."

"It's nice to finally meet you Billy." Cap said, saluting the boy in my arms.

"Okay, I must be hallucinating for sure." Billy laughed, "Cuz I swear you were just Hulkling, and Captain America just said my name."

I laugh, "You're going to be okay Billy. Don't worry. You're not hallucinating." I answer, shifting back into Hulkling. Billy's eyes go wide and gasps. But as he gasps, he starts coughing a fit, bringing his hand to face. When he pulled back, blood flecked his palm.

"Stay with him. Take him back to the Tower. Jarvis will take care of him." Pops said.

I gave him a surprised look, "Pops!?"

"He doesn't look too good. The hospitals in the area are already evacuated. The tower is the best place." Pops reasoned.

"But, I can still…"

"Fight?" Pops finished, "Civilians first, Teddy." Pops gestured to Billy again, who was still in shock of my green skin, "Especially this one."

I nodded, "Alright."

I picked Billy up bridal style, another coughing fit erupted as I grew my wings again, "C'mon Billy. Stick with me here."

"You know *cough* I've always wanted to visit Avenger's Tower *cough* but I never wanted to like this?" Billy smiled, his face paler that usual.

"What? Whisked away by your favorite Young Avenger?" I start picking up my speed, cradling Billy closer to my body, but not too hard, minding his arm.

"Oh, you know, that's such a normal thing to want." Billy laughs, but another deep guttural cough shakes him, "Teddy…er…Hulkling…I'm…I'm happy you were honest with…me." Billy said, his voice weakening and his eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm sorry for keep you in the dark for so long. I'll explain every once we get you patched up."  
I warily smile, "C'mon Billy. Stick with me! You can't pass out now. We're almost there!"

"Sorry, Teddy. I don't think I'm going to make it." Billy sadly croaked, "I…I…lo…love…you" Billy breathed out before his head became dead weight against my shoulder.

I fought back the tears in my eyes as the Tower's platform opened up, leading me immediately to the infirmary.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." I whisper as I lay him on a bed, Jarvis already scanning his body.

* * *

_**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOOK AT WHAT I DID! XD! So here's the date night you asked for and more!**_

_**So here's a heads up! I'm going on vacation soon and I'm not sure when the next time I'm going to be writing is so…yeah. Updates might be every two weeks with 10,000 word chapters.**_

_**Also, this next chapter is going to be in Billy's dreams, delving into his thoughts because...well...I know exactly what it's like to be in Billy's position. You know, being in love with a guy who would kill you if he found out, but there's this weird connection you feel that binds you together. Then you have trouble differing what's real and reality, and you start daydreaming, and once you realize this, you wonder if it was all on your head. **_

_**And looking at this now, I think this story may hit around 15 chapters if I plan things out right. **_

_**Finally, the reason for why this story is titled the way it is will be revealed towards the end too. Haha**_

_**So please leave reviews, favorite, follow, and share. I'm also posting this on Archive Of Our Own so feel free to check that out too. But this is my main site. Always has, always will be. :-)**_

_**Until next time guys! Bye!**_


	9. What is this Reality? (Chapter 9)

**A/N: Okay, so the other day I realized there was a story plot flaw in my AU. I'm talking about Family Matters, since I placed this after Family Matters and before Civil War. So now I need an explanation of how Tommy escaped and how Teddy was saved. So this chapter is another super long one! So welcome to my life and more explanations! Oh, and Wickling kisses!**

* * *

**Billy**

You think I'd be used to being blown back by explosions by now. Nope. Especially when I risked revealing my identity in front of Teddy. That and I didn't have a chance to react when Teddy pushed me back and grew green scales, leaving me with no time at all to put up a guard.

The thunderous boom concussed in my head and threw me on my back harder than I anticipated. I felt my feet leave the ground, and from there, it all went black.

I didn't know how long I was out, probably a few minutes seeing as how I much in pain I was in. I could only lift open my eyes into slits when I regained consciousness, my left arm was under my belly, bent awkwardly. It wasn't broken, but it was definitely sprained or twisted.

But what I saw shocked me the most.

In front of me, Teddy was crawling towards me, the Doom Bots yards behind. Thing is, Teddy wasn't Teddy. He was fading between green and his golden-tan skin, scales sporadically shifting into the texture of his complexion, and his body was disproportionate, muscles either human size or…Hulkling size.

Teddy winced with every attempt he made towards me, becoming more and more human as he got closer. If I weren't in so much pain right now, I'm sure the expression over my face would be shock. Sadly, asphalt was smothering my face and a million thoughts were already processing in my head.

It all made sense now. The fandomized fanboy, the shady past, the limited social life, that 2 hour long discussion about how awesome the Young Avengers were and…wait…that means…

Hulkling, the Young Avenger who lost his mother, the selfless hero, the shapeshifter who I fell for in both of my lives, which were now crashing together viciously in a storm of confusion. And a hint of magic. Possibly.

My eyes lids were hit with another wave of nausea, probably from the slight concussion I now have.

The doom bots were over us now, feeling their heavy footsteps reverberate through my body. Mother had to be around here somewhere, ready to sweep me off into the pocket dimension. I kept of whispering in my mind small prayers that someone would help me. Mother. Magneto. Tommy!

My other arm was splayed out towards Teddy, and his fingertips managed to brush mine, giving me a slight comfort. My magic couldn't be used while I'm in this condition, and from my knowledge, Hul-Teddy, didn't have that fast of regenerative powers.

Then just as I thought it was over…

"Avengers Assemble!" a voice called, and I let myself slip into unconsciousness again.

I came to again, this time I was being cradled in a pair of warm arms in someone's lap. I knew it was Teddy just by how gently he held me, the resonating cross of energy between us. I could already feel my magic repairing my body for me from the inside. The pain in my arm was a dull pain now as well.

"Billy…" Teddy's angelic voice called to me from my slumber. I was afraid that this was some kind of hallucination created by the concussion that I was sure that I had now. I was hoping that this was just me getting caught up in another crazy dream of mine where Teddy, my Teddy, wasn't Hulkling, the big green lovable giant, who also happens to be one of my enemies on the battlefield.

And there were so many references I could've pull from that single thought that I refuse to explain due to my already unstable psyche.

Forcing my eyes open, I whimper and gasp, "Teddy?"

I try sitting up, but I hiss in pain as the dull ache returns to a sharp jolt of pain. I fall back into Teddy's arms which are green again, pulling me closer. He was holding me like it was the first time he's been Hulkling holding me.

Only if he knew.

"I told you there were things I couldn't tell you…" Teddy solemnly smirked, a tear rolling down the side of his cheek. Oh man. Now I felt a little guilty for not listening. I weakly smiled in return, nuzzling a bit into the crevice of his bicep and forearm.

I tried keeping my eyes on Teddy's face, but my sight kept on going unfocused. However, the greeting I couldn't exactly comprehend fully at the moment, from Captain America seemed to help.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Billy." Captain mother-freaking America saluted. I didn't know whether to be excited, or a little afraid if they ever found out the identity of my alter ego. I played the fanboy role though.

"Okay, I must be hallucinating for sure." I huff, "Cuz I swear you were just Hulkling, and Captain America just said my name."

"You're going to be okay Billy. Don't worry. You're not hallucinating." Teddy consoled, shifting back into the gorgeous, dumb, adorable, Teddy bear that I've grown to care about way more than I should've allowed, but I'm okay with now, now that I KNOW he isn't dropping me because he thinks he's too good for me.

It's because he cares.

At this, I start having a coughing fit. The rough air hitting my throat in a painful rip. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep myself from getting my germs all over Teddy. But that didn't prevent as something flew up my throat a bit. When I pulled my hand back, blood speckled my skin.

"Stay with him. Take him back to the Tower. Jarvis will take care of him." Captain told Teddy, noticing the blood.

"Pops?!" Teddy asked.

I had to raise an eyebrow at that. Did Hulkling just call Captain America, 'Pops'? And not in a friendly casual way, but more like when a kid talks to their parent.

A pang of guilt hit me when I realized that Captain America was probably the closest thing Teddy had to a parent now.

"He doesn't look too good. The hospitals in the area are already evacuated. The tower is the best place." Cap explained.

"But, I can still…"

"Fight?" Cap finished for Teddy, "Civilians first, Teddy."

The captain smiled at me, "Especially this one."

If my eye sight wasn't failing on me now, I could've sworn Teddy was blushing right now.

"Alright" Teddy agreed, picking me up bridal style, unfurling his wings yet again, "C'mon Billy. Stick with me here."

I grin, "You know *cough* I've always wanted to visit Avenger's Tower *cough* but I never wanted to like this?" As we rose into the air, it seemed like my health seemed to decrease. What was happening to me? My magic should've been healing me by now. Something was wrong. There was an imbalance in the universe somewhere and it was refracting back to me.

"What? Whisked away by your favorite Young Avenger?" Teddy…or more appropriately at the moment, Hulkling joked. As we picked up speed, he held me closer.

"Oh, you know, that's such a normal thing to want." I smile. Another dizzying spell hit me. No. Not good. "Teddy…er…Hulkling…I'm…I'm happy you were honest with…me." I managed to get out. My voice began to falter and my eyes started to get heavier.

"I'm sorry for keep you in the dark for so long. I'll explain every once we get you patched up." Teddy apologized, warily smiling, "C'mon Billy. Stick with me! You can't pass out now. We're almost there!"

I managed a wary smile as I slipped into the darkness again, "Sorry, Teddy. I don't think I'm going to make it."

Choking out some final words, I leaned into Teddy's shoulder, enjoying the wind in my hair before I lost consciousness again, "I…I…lo…love…you"

Teddy squeezed me closer whispering in my ear, "Don't worry Billy. I'll keep you safe."

And for once, I believed I would be.

* * *

**Billy's Dream**

Another year, another tortuous era of my life as an outcast in high-school. I had taken it upon myself to take as many classes as possible. I figured if I'm going to spend my time here, it might as well be invested to the future. My day consisted of mostly AP classes and easy electives like art or comic book club.

Also, this meant another year of being hopelessly in love with a boy who I would never have a chance with.

Teddy Altman.

I sat in my Geometry class, second row, closer to door, not too close to the board, and not too anxiously placed to leave, perfect to day dream in or to get work done. Or to sneak glances back at Teddy easily. He was in the third row, next to the window.

Usually he'd have the same idea…day dreaming I mean.

He'd be so peaceful, chin in palm, his Neptune eyes lost in the outside world, his mind wandering off to whatever he thinks about. I can't help but admire him. I've known for a while that Teddy liked superheroes. His earrings were a clear sign he was on team Hulkling.

I always wondered what went on in his mind. Maybe he thought about football 24/7 like most typical jocks. Perhaps he was one of those secret poets who contemplate the meaning of life. But most likely, he was staring out at the girl's cheer club having their practice for 4th hour before lunch.

That probability stung in my heart.

I've been in love with Teddy Altman for a year now. You could call it love at first sight. I call it, "love at first bump." Take that as you will. I remember meeting him at the beginning of my freshman year, running into him at lunch once.

It was like hitting a ton of bricks. Both Teddy and cupids barrage of arrows. It was a simple bump though. I was being clumsy as usual and I wasn't watching where I was going, and I happened to run into Ted who was leaning over tying his shoe.

He stood up instantly and caught me. My food too!

And that was strike number 1.

* * *

Strike number 2 didn't happen until months later.

Teddy and I were also in the same Biology class. He seemed to be more adept at this subject, interested by DNA, mutations, and how amino acids, codons, introns, mRNA, and all that complex technical stuff worked.

He and another jock, Greg, were constructing a DNA strand together, bickering playfully with each other as they assembled the pieces of it. I was on the other side of the room, assembling my DNA strand by myself with twizzlers and dum-dum lollipops.

I hated having feelings sometimes.

And this whole high-school hierarchy thing.

I was at the bottom. I was one of the outcasts. One of the extreme outcasts. I was one of those nerds who even the nerds didn't like. I was one of those kids who could stand out and be invisible at the same time, depending on where I was. I was one of those kids who only the adults liked because they felt pity on me. And the kid who could disappear without a trace.

I for one hated labels, yet they described who I am.

As for Teddy…he lived at the top.

In our high-school Camelot, Teddy was King Arthur. He led the jocks of the round table, fair maidens always at his feet. He could prance around halls with that smile on his face, and everyone around him would greet him with a smile in return. He's a person who was so naturally perfect. No one could hate him.

Not even me.

And that…killed me.

The thoughts spun around in my head incessantly like a day-nightmare. The feeling of failure filled my heart even though I had never started. It hurt more than anything else forcing yourself to give up before the event you want to perform all because it's already a lost cause. Then living your life holding that back? Hiding your inner feelings for the sake of your safety and for the sanity of others? And by that I mean, throwing Teddy off his game.

So I held it all in. I refused to let these emotions out. Letting myself express what I wanted, what I needed… that was out of the question.

That wasn't easy when you also had powers to keep under control.

While I was completing my lab report, I noticed the room had suddenly gotten quiet. The reason why I noticed though was because Teddy's laugh stopped abruptly, making me look up. Palm my eyes, making sure I wasn't dreaming, I realized that this was happening.

I glanced at my reflection, noticing how blue was radiating off of me and in my eyes, and faded away. The kids in my class were all frozen in place. It was like in those movies where everything was suspended in time and a single person could do whatever they wanted.

The teacher was directing two students on how to properly construct a DNA strand, while another group's DNA was collapsing, the pieces held in place by my power; a girl was in mid step, carrying her strand to the desk full of other finished strands. Teddy was getting up from his seat, smiling at Greg, holding his strand in one hand, ready to take his model up.

I got up from my seat, walking over to Teddy, so interested in how this worked. I stared right into his face, standing between Greg and Teddy, directly in their line of sight. It was like he was looking at me, those blue eyes that I fell for months ago. I raised a hand, about to caress his strong jaw, but I pulled back, fearing that touching him would deactivate this…spell? I didn't know.

It was nice to know I was part of his world in a creepy, stalker, magical way. But in reality, he was looking right through me, something I knew the feeling of all too well. And thing is, I just couldn't stand it.

Fearing that the spell would wear off any second now, I walked over to my seat.

I didn't get there because next thing I knew, Teddy was running into me, his model crumbling over my head, the twizzlers and melted candy sticking to my hair.

"Ow!" I whined, hitting my head against the tile floor. I opened my eyes to see Teddy leaning over me, his boy towering over me.

"Oh crap. Sorry!" Teddy frowned, "Are you okay? You sorta came out of nowhere there."

I tried talking but my mind was locked in recovery mode. Teddy Altman was in between my legs, his face inches from mine and I was covered in food. My mind was so overwhelmed that I started to tear up and I just pushed him off me and ran out.

It was a good thing I got my work done in class.

And that I got a haircut the next day.

* * *

But that was last year. The rest of that school year went by smoothly with the occasional emotional breakdown. They may or may not have also been fueled by the stress of controlling my powers. And meeting my long lost brother, Tommy.

Tommy was locked up in Mutant Juvie. And my first big mission was to go in and break him out.

I remember flying in, arms a blazing with blue fire, and the determination to see this brother of mine. Although, in my civilian life, I had 2 younger twins, who were annoying as Hell. It was a shame that as a supervillain teen that I couldn't do anything I wanted because for one, I'm still a kid, and two, I wasn't one to kill family. That was a line barely crossed in the supervillain ranks too.

And now here I was, a new year, a new start, I was just hitting the 1 year mark of being on the super-radar. I managed to make a few friends in the newly established comic book club, and joined art class because why not? If I stared at comics all day, I might as well learn how to appreciate and do the art more.

Oh, and there was still Teddy Altman.

That was another 1 year mark for me.

Although it took everything in my will power to not cast a love spell on him. I learned that from the comics. Because whenever someone in the comics ever act off their emotions and abuse their powers, nothing good ever happens.

That was the edge I had over all the other rookies, aka, The Young Avengers. I didn't make the same mistakes like all the other heroes. And that was another asset that made me valuable. I knew the mind of the superhero. I knew their weaknesses. I knew their mind sets. And I knew their powers inside and out.

Thanks to being a superhero nerd.

It was nice to know that one of my lives was successful.

But I know deep down in my heart, I will always be Billy Kaplan. The freak who shocked Kessler last year. The invisible boy who was only noticed by the worse people possible. The outcast. Another one of Teddy's victims to his infinite charm.

For the past year, I've done nothing but pass by him every single day in the halls, watching like puppy in the pound, soppily pathetic, hoping to be noticed. My locker was only 1 row away on the other side, and every day, I'd watch him in the corner of my in using the mirror on the inside of my locker door whenever I'm exchanging books for the next class. And during the classes I do have with him, I always trail behind him because I'm afraid about confronting him.

It sucked.

Then after class one day, the Geometry teacher came up to me and told me to meet someone I needed to tutor.

And finally we make a full circle.

It's been a week now since I started tutoring Teddy. We fell into a simple routine. Surprisingly Teddy has a very flexible schedule in his football practices, being the captain and all. We met every day after school in the library by the windows, in a group of tables all to ourselves. Mainly because I was already a regular there at the table and nobody came near to me unless they needed paper.

This week has been complete and utter torture for me. Teddy had this was of being so close to people and being so comfortable around them. It was like he radiated a magnetic aura that made me accept him, yet get flustered at the same time. Those may or may not have been the raging teenage hormones talking though.

Every night for that first week, I couldn't fall asleep. My thoughts were locked on Teddy on how he moved, he talked, how his eyebrows always scrunched slightly and he would bite the end of his pencil whenever he encountered a difficult question on his Geometry that made my mind who wild in fantasies.

That and Teddy would text me. At first it was innocent little things like how he appreciated the time I'm volunteering. He was a true gentleman. Don't let his brutish appearance fool you. And then it started getting personal, like how he remembers seeing me in the halls a few times. I always flustered my way through those saying that I like to stay quiet. Teddy would always respond with frowny-face emoticons.

And when I did fall asleep, I dreamt of Teddy and I nonstop. I remember after the first tutoring session that I dreamt of us at Time Square during New Years. It was one of my favorite holidays. And Teddy and I were in the crowd watching the ball drop. The thousands of confetti were already falling above us with the snow, and the tiny little fragments of light shining in contrast of the obsidian black sky.

My arms were wrapped around Teddy, his cheeks rosy from the frosty wind, but his ear muffs covered his head so he had a bit of protection against the elements. Our winter coats kept us a few more inches apart than I liked, but I wasn't complaining in the coziness of my red scarf.

5…4…3…2…

I locked eyes with Teddy, his eyes were icy blue in the bright fluorescent lights shining over us, and his thoughts were in sync with mine as we leaned closer to each other.

…1!

And as the ball came to a stop, an alarm sounded off, right as my lips brushed against Teddy's…or 'Dream Teddy's' lips, waking me with a jolt. I remember cursing the hell out of my alarm clock and groaning at imagination, wishing that I hadn't had those thoughts in my mind.

There was another one. This time Teddy and I were at a football game. We were up ahead, obviously, and Teddy just threw another end zone ball. The crowd cheered and ran into the field. Air horns filled the air, school colors were filling the green grass, and I couldn't help but get caught up. I fell to the ground, unable to get up because of the constant movement around me.

Then a voice called out to me from the crowd, and immediately, people moved out of my way. Splitting the dozens of raging fans like the red sea, a clear opening was made between me and Teddy. Teddy rushed through and picked me up.

"You came." Teddy smiled, gently bringing me upright.

I stepped up on the toes of his cleats, getting a few more inches on our height difference, "I did."

Teddy pulled me close, the crowd quiet as they watched us speak sweet words to one another, "You remember our bet before the game?"

"Which one. The one where I kiss you if you won? Or the one where I'd let you kiss me in front of everyone if it was a pass?" I answer back.

"Both." Teddy smiled into the kiss.

I imagined that his lips would be soft, but they turned out to be hard and…plastic-y?

My eyes bolted open when I realized that there was something very wrong and I upon regaining sight, I notice that my little brothers were holding my Captain America action figure to my face, where my saliva covered the chest and head.

I was thankful that Mother had thought me on how to control flashes of rage, or else my two little brothers would've been toads.

* * *

After a week of sleep deprivation, I wasn't exactly the pristine image of health. I had baggy eyes, my hair was in a permanent bed-head style, and my clothes looked like I had been wearing them for a week straight…which may or may not have been true.

It was Monday. Mondays were evil. Like Doctor Doom. Not much is said, but you know whatever happens, it won't be good.

I was sitting here in the library again with my head leaned against the palm of my hand while Teddy was working his way through some intersecting angles and the angles of polygons and polyhedrons. My mind was swimming in thought but at the same time, it was blinking in and out of consciousness. Teddy was so warm in the poorly temperature conditioned room. His leg pressed against mine, and the warmth was pulling me from reality.

I felt myself slip under the spell of exhaustion and drift away to my fantasy land.

I was dressed as Wiccan, flying through the streets of New York. It bright and the citizens were waving at me…smiling. I was in one of my dreams where I was a superhero. It was one of my "never tell anybody about this" fantasies. I've always wanted to be a hero. In honesty, being a villain brought the same thrill, but just not the same fulfilling feeling like a hero would.

In the dream, Teddy was already my boyfriend, waiting for me at the Empire State Building top. I floated down to his side, nobody else around to see us. Descending into his arms, he caught me in his grasp and held me close so that my belly was against his chest and my arms were comfortably around his neck.

"Hi…Billy." Teddy grinned with his smile so wide that it looked like it connected his ears.

"I don't know who that is…civilian." I grin back, coyly changing the game.

"Oh really?" Teddy smiles, pulling me closer, allowing me to easily bend over his face, "I'm there's a way I can convince you to remember."

"Jolt my memory will you?" I smirk and close the space in between us.

His lips are soft at first, but suddenly he rears back as if I was a flame. Next thing I know, my tail bone is in pain, falling on the concrete…or the carpeted floor of the library. I look up and gone is the Teddy I molded from my dreams, but a very, very, VERY upset Teddy above me, his shadow blocking a proper view on his face.

I didn't need the light to tell how he felt though.

Because I just did the stupidest thing possible.

**"WHAT. THE. FUCK!"** Teddy roared, wiping his mouth, spitting on my pants, "The hell was that?!"

"Shit…" I cursed, turning my head, unable to look him in the eyes, "Look, I can…"

"Explain?" Teddy angrily finished, "I think I got the idea, Kaplan. I don't have a thing against gays or anything, but when one randomly kisses me when I'm asking how to do a geometry question, then I do."

I inwardly curse again. My sleep talking had got the better of me again. Teddy must've been asking me something and it triggered the conversation I was having in my head. It was one of my many flaws. I stayed there on the floor as Teddy packed up his books.

"I knew it was a bad idea to…" Teddy mumbled.

"No, wait. Ted. I didn't mean it. I was dreaming and…" I tried to explain.

"Listen, Billy. I'm not gay." Teddy stated plainly, "So please, if you have any feelings towards me, kill them, because…"

I blocked out the rest of his words, too much pain striking in my heart already. There were so many ways he could've ended that sentence with words.

…because I have a girlfriend

…because I'm too good for you

…because I'm a jock and you're a nerd

…because you're a freak

"Please…I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I begged, tears welling in my eyes.

Teddy glared at me through the corner of his eye, and shook his head, "Look, I think it's best if we never talked to each other again." And he walked off.

"Teddy! Wait!" I ran after him, grabbing his arm.

"Get off you fucking fagot!" Teddy retaliated, and shook me out of his grasp, using the momentum to bring his other hand up in a fist and…

I didn't register the punch because the next thing I knew, I was jolted awake from my dream…or nightmare. There were three thoughts in my head. 1) My head felt like it was going to exploded if I moved quickly again. 2) I was in a bed that wasn't my own. 3) Somebody was holding my hand

I lay back down and turned my head slowly to see Teddy, shirtless, laying on the bedside, cradling my uninjured hand like a lifeline. I half smiled. It was only a dream. The Teddy here beside was real. Or at least I hope. If there's anything I've learned from my dreams, it's that I have to enjoy them while they last. Although, I was 95% sure that this was real life. Mostly because of the pain.

The moonlight flooding inside from the window that lined the opposite side of the room signified that it was still night time, the same night judging by the crusty feeling of the dried blood under the bandages on my forehead. And the incessant ache from my arm didn't help either. I closed my eyes and searched my mind.

My memories slowly came back to me. Question were coming faster than answers. Where was I? Why was Teddy here with me? Why did it look like I was in some tower in the middle of Manhattan overlooking Central Park? And why was I wearing a Hulkling shirt that was 2 sizes too big? And why were my pants not my own?

"Oh crap." I muttered, my eyes flying open at realization.

I was in Avengers Mansion. Teddy, or more specifically, Hulkling carried me here after protecting me from a full salvo missile barrage from a battalion of Doom Bots. Then Captain America came over, to which Teddy called "Pops," and sent me here.

These facts exploded in my mind more than watching one of those movies where the plot twist makes the entire audience scream "Oh My God." Or makes fans scream for their feels. Like Doctor Who.

So that meant that Teddy, aka Hulkling, is now my…boyfriend? Our status has yet to be determined. My identity as Wiccan is probably unraveling by the hour. And the Avengers are probably going to execute me, seeing me as a threat since I'm most likely and Omega Level mutant like my mother with the ability to warp reality.

While in thought, a mechanical door slid open, footsteps click-clacking their way to the bed where I was laying. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep as the figure fiddled with the instruments that were in my arm and pressed a few buttons on the monitors. He then proceeded to dig through a cabinet, pulling a few items from it, then placing it on a tray nearby.

"Master Theodore." He called lightly, shaking Teddy awake, the slight movement on the bed indicating that it was awakening him.

"Jarvis?"

I had a little bit of a fanboy moment. Jarvis! The Jarvis that Tony Stark hired to take care of the Tower while he was away and is like the grandfather to the Young Avengers. That little moment however spiked my pulse readings, my ruse slightly broken.

"Billy?" Teddy whimpered weakly. I opened my eyes, unable to bear how broken and pathetically affectionate his voice was at the moment.

"Hey, Teddy." I croak out. My own voice was weak. Jarvis in the meantime was already preparing a shot for me, drawing in a liquid from a vial.

"Oh God! You're okay." Teddy squeezed my hand, "Everything is going to be okay. You have a slight concussion and you dislocated you shoulder. We got everything back into position, but you won't be able to get up for a while. Jarvis is gonna give you some pain killer for the arm though."

And at that, Jarvis quickly and precisely chose that moment to inject the needle into my arm. I barely noticed because I was distracted by how Teddy was smiling at me. Then Jarvis politely bowed and we thanked him while he gracefully stepped out of the room, giving us the privacy we needed.

"So…this isn't some messed up dream?" I ask.

"No. I promise it isn't." Teddy smiled, "I'm surprised you aren't asking a billion questions right now, or having a heart attack."

I laugh lightly. I was surprised too. "Why don't we start out with…how?!"

Teddy laughed, "Well, you see. My mom was the Skrull Princess and my father was Captain Marvel. And they loved each other so much that they…"

"No! Not that!" I laugh harder, but I regretted it immediately when I started to cough.

"Maybe I'll leave the comedy act for later." Teddy suggested, moving closer to me.

"You think?" I invite him into the bed beside me. He was propped against the head board while I leaned against his shoulder, gazing at the New York lights.

"Just…tell me…" I begin.

"…I'll tell you whatever you want." Teddy whispered, his tone so reassuring that it made my tense nerves ease faster.

"…why you picked me?" I ask, closing my eyes and leaning more into Teddy's chest, his face nuzzling into the top part of my head.

"Do I really need a reason to fall for a guy like you?" Teddy answered back with a question.

"Yes," I whine, "…if you haven't noticed Teddy. I'm not exactly boyfriend material."

"Of course you are!" Teddy complained back, "Billy, I like you for you."

I look into his eyes. They were telling the truth. I saw sympathy, honesty, compassion, and most of all, love, "But…I'm just a comic book nerd who likes to sit alone at lunch and wear horrible clothes every day. Why would you, Teddy frigging Altman, high-school quarterback, king of the social hierarchy, and all around popular guy want to be with me when you could people like Channing Tatum?"

Teddy laughed at that, his deep baritone voice was comforting to me, "Well, maybe because I don't want people always pining over what's mine."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I kept quiet at he continued his little soliloquy.

"Or maybe because you're exactly what I want and need in my life. Someone who is the complete opposite of me while at the same time, the exact same person."

"I don't follow." I question. He wasn't making any sense at all.

"I'm sure you know that you and I exist on completely different ends of the spectrum by now…"

"Don't I know it." I comment.

"…well…while you're an outcast at the bottom. I'm an outcast at the top."

"Still not following." I say again. I had no idea what he was trying to say. He had this solemn look in his eyes, trying to convey what he was hiding deep down inside.

"I'm alone Billy." Teddy says flatly, "No matter where I am. I'm all alone. I could be at the bottom, or at the top, it's all the same. But when I'm with you, that all goes away and all I care about it you. It drives me crazy how long I've had these feelings for you. How long I've been holding this all in because I was afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid, Teddy." I turn my head to face him, his eyes connecting in sync with mine.

"I was afraid of what I'd become." Teddy admitted, tearing his eyes away, water beginning to well in the corners of his eyes, "I was afraid of what everyone would think of me."

"Teddy…" I begin, with a soft voice and his nuzzled into the side of my head, "…all that matters is what I think of you. Don't you think?"

"So what do you think?" Teddy asked.

I smile, sitting up so that my face was even with his slouched form, and give him a quick peck on the cheek, "I think…you're a great hero. You're kind. Sweet. Caring. You stand up for people who can't stand up for themselves…"

"I'm not like that." Teddy interjected, but I ignored him.

"…you've saved dozens of lives. You fought off the Kree AND Skrull armadas. You're strong. You stood firm when you're mother died. And you have amazing team mates."

"yeah…but…"

"And…you have me." I concluded.

Teddy's eyes were still cast down, but his solemn smile increased in angle until he let out a low chuckle.

"You know, this started because you asked me why I chose you, right?" Teddy laughed.

"Yeah, but at least now you know why I chose you." I answered, "And don't you dare blame yourself for these injuries! I was being a complete idiot by running after you. Also, if I hadn't, I would've stayed heartbroken, and cried through the entire night hugging my Hulkling plushy."

Teddy sniggered at that, "I'm still sorry about dumping you like that."

"I understand. You…it was for the best." I grin, "Being a hero isn't easy."

I couldn't help but notice that there was still a pang of guilt in his eyes, as if he was still hiding something from me. And somehow, I knew it was about the Wiccan thing. I could see it all in his head. Teddy wasn't the kind of guy to cheat. Especially with me. And although he did for a short period of time, in reality, he was still dating the same guy. Except one had magical powers and was wanted on the Avengers' most wanted list.

"Damn right it isn't." Teddy smiled.

"Oh God! All those conversation into the early hours of the morning about Hulkling!" I blushed rapidly, "You set those up didn't you! You milked every single compliment out of me didn't you?!"

At this, Teddy turned a funny shade of red as well and played coy, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't tell me "I don't know what you're talking about" you giant, mischievous shapeshifter, you!" I accuse, "You were playing the comic book nerd card this entire time, knowing full well I was a Hulkling fan!"

I was wondering at the same time if he knew if I was Wiccan. I had to play him somehow.

"So?" Teddy grinned, "I don't you see complaining."

I raise a playful eyebrow, "I bet you loved getting your ego stroked every time I went on about how awesome you are!"

"Mayyyyyyyyyybe." Teddy teased, "C'mon! Can you blame me? I've never met another comic book fan like you before. Especially a Hulkling fan. It's hard being my own number one fan."

"Egotistical jock." I countered sarcastically.

"Adorable little comic book nerd."

It was obvious at this point that Teddy had no idea who I was. If he did, he was hiding it well and using his cuteness factor. A part of me still screamed betrayal and not to trust Teddy in fear of being manipulated. But then again, if Teddy did know, he wouldn't offer me up to Avengers on a silver platter right? Right?

"How are the rest of the Avengers?" I ask, rubbing at my slack arm, the pain back to being nothing more than an uncomfortable itch at my joint.

"They're good. The Doom Bots were all quarantined and handled. The portal closed soon after I got you here. I've been managing their movements around town. I just got down here a few hours ago after the cleanup crew was sent in and the rest of the heroes could make their leave. The only other injured person is Hawkeye. She took a lot of damage fending off the Doom Bots at the front. She managed to take out one of the baddies while she was at it too." Teddy explained.

"Oh yeah? Who?" I ask, curious as to which villain was shot down. Probably Goblin. He was accident prone on that hovercraft he joyrides in. Or probably Doc Oc, an easy target for sharpshooters.

"Don't know. I just heard he's probably in critical condition. Kate told me that she got him right above the heart if she hit where she was hoping to hit." Teddy said, "She said he was heading in my direction and she decided I already had my hands filled. I was lucky that the reinforcements made it on time."

"Me too." I say. Then a though crossed my mind.

"Have you seen my cellphone anywhere? I need to make a call to tell my parents I'm okay." I try leaning up again, feeling much better than from minutes ago.

"Here, let me get it for you." Teddy offers, "You think you can handle yourself? I don't want you falling over on me again."

"I'm fine. Just sore." I answer as I swing my legs off the edge of the bed while Teddy walks out of the infirmary.

I take this as my chance to use some of my magic. Willing my powers so that they don't emit the usual radiance of blue light, I rub my arm along my shoulder, my magic moving through my veins in a soothing wave of warmth. I figured I could fake the pain for now until it reasonable that I could move it again. My head wound was another question. I figured it could stay for now. I didn't want to raise Teddy's suspicions.

My powers seemed to be more active this round. It was only on rare occasions that I could use my magic without wishing it. And he I was, only willing it to work like my mother. I stand over to the window that stretched across the room, touching the ceiling and the floor like an invisible force field.

I couldn't believe my luck.

I mean, I really lucked out here.

My boyfriend. A hero. And no less, a hero who I fell in love with in my other persona, Wiccan. Who is also the top jock at school who is now dating the school outcast, me. It was mind blowing to think that this was my life.

I squatted down to the ground, falling back in a light thud so that I was now sitting on the ground, taking in the view. I was in Avengers Tower. THE Avengers Tower: the hangout and home to some heroes who weren't already living at Avengers Mansion. This was all too surreal for me to handle standing up. And me, a villain, was inside it. I of course had no malicious intent. My comic book instincts were over ruling my instincts to try and destroy the Avengers. And they were dulled more now that my BOYFRIEND…I could never get used to saying that…is an Avenger. Or, Young Avenger. Same difference.

"Billy? You okay?" Teddy walked into the room, holding my now clean shirt and jeans, my cellphone and wallet on top. My red scarf was wrapped around Teddy's neck. It looked better on him.

"You know, I think I like my Hulkling shirt on you better than on me." Teddy happily commented. Awwwwww. We were sharing the same thought process! The cuteness was on the verge of being un-Teddy-bearable. Okay, that was almost too much.

"I could say the same about my scarf." I counter back as he took a seat next to me, setting the pile between us, "Thanks for getting my scarf by the way."

Teddy unwrapped it from his neck, "Don't thank me. Thank my da- I mean, my uh, Iron Man!"

I sniggered at that, "Your Iron Man? It sounded like you were gonna say dad. But I guess Iron Man kinda is your dad now."

Teddy smiled, "Yeah. You could say that. He's pretty cool about it too. You know, with his own daddy issues."

"Wait, Iron Man is your dad? Like, he adopted you?" I gape at him. No way. That meant I was a potential son in law of Tony Stark!

"Well, no. Captain America is my adopted father." Teddy answered, grinning at me like an idiot while I just stared at him.

"No. Way!" I bellow, "You are not the…well…now that I think about it. You did call him Pops."

Teddy made his eyebrows dance, teasing me with the facts, "Yeah. They're pretty awesome guardians. They took me in after my mom died in the last Kree/Skrull attack and I've been crashing here at the Tower, Mansion, or at the Young Avengers Hideout."

"The Young Avengers Hideout?"

"It's more like a lair. Mini bar and total teenage hangout included!" Teddy laughed.

"Your life is so perfect." I comment, "I don't see how you can complain about it."

"It's a lot to juggle, honestly." Teddy said, "Try imagining being a superhero, a football quarterback, a semi-all 'A' student, and being a comic-book nerd at the same time."

I grinned, I knew exactly what it was like. I was in the National Honor Society, Wiccan, and a comic-book nerd living in a superhero world.

"I can imagine the superhero part. And I'm already one of the top students at school. But I don't think I can imagine being a football quarterback." I snap back. Teddy hollered in laughter and fell back, stretching his arms, staring at the ceiling.

"This is why I chose you." Teddy said randomly after a few moments of settling down and basking in each other's company.

"What exactly is 'this'?" I ask, following his lead and relaxing on our backs.

"I don't know. It's just…I feel like I can be me when I'm around you. I don't feel the need to be any different around you. I don't have a multiple personality disorder, it's just that…I don't have the pressure of a reputation or a compelling need to change who I am for you to like me." Teddy said.

I leaned up on my good shoulder and faced him. His words of admission were hitting me like a ton of and raw truth escaping his mouth right now was like a dream, except, I knew this was real. This was real.

"I'm really that special to you?" I ask.

Teddy sit's up too, his eyes slowly rising to meet mine like he was still making a decision, "Yeah. You are."

That was it for me. I was done. I was dead. I was more than head over heels. I was above cloud nine. I was in heaven. And nothing could ruin this moment for me as I leaned over to kiss my BOYFRIEND, the amazing jock football superstar Teddy Altman, aka, the fearless, witty, and powerful, Hulkling, one of the Young Avengers.

Except my stupid ringtone that was definitely not mine.

_"SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT. I WANNA WANNA, I REALLY REAL-"_ blasted from my phone as I groaned and pulled back.

"Nice ringtone." Teddy smirked.

I roll my eyes, "Oh shut up. Tommy probably changed it and you know it!"

"Ha. Great brother." Teddy laughed. I glanced down at the name. It was Tommy's number for sure as I predicted. Probably because he knows I'd be with Teddy somehow and was trying to cock block me. Also because he's jealous that I'm probably going to lose my V-Card before him, which he will not allow and will prevent at all costs for the sake of his Older Brother-tude.

"Gimme a minute?" I ask. Teddy nods and heads out of the room.

I answer the call once Teddy is nearly out of the room.

"Tommy?"

"Billy! Thank God!" Wanda answered.

"Mom, what's going on? Where's Tommy?" I asked, dread replacing my momentary happiness. I wasn't surprised by this. My karma always had a way of building me up to break me back down again.

"Oh, Billy." She whimpered through the line, "Tommy's **dead**."

* * *

**A/N: BAM! I killed Tommy! Yes, I did it! Character death! What will Billy do without his twin? Will i bring him back? When will the next time i update be? All question i want to be answered myself before i start writing again. Warning, this is gonna get Romeo&Juliet-esque pretty soon. XD! **

**Oh and Btw, I've already started new ideas. **

**One with my "New Young Avengers" story idea where the Young Avengers are now the Avengers, 20 years in the future. XD**

**or another romantic story like this. Maybe a Cinderfella story (male cinderella) or maybe a cute "Wicked" story based off of Wicked, the musical, cuz we all know how awesome musicals are to Billy. XD! **

**Hell, maybe i can even imagine a Sound Of Music Parody. lmao. Nobody take that idea! MINE! lol. but if you have ideas, send them to me! lol! **

**Until next time all of my little fandomites! **


	10. Insanity is my Reality (Chapter 10)

**A/N**** Omfg I'm so sorry that this took so long. I've been on vacation and yeah. I tried writing this but between travelling, black outs, meeting family, and sleeping, I've been so busy. But I'm back in America and I am cranking out this story! Hopefully I'll be done by the end of this summer. I don't know. Hahaha. **

**This is part 1 of 3 or 4 of the original chapter I have written up. Still writing this out. :-)**

**Also, sorry guys but this chapter does explain a lot about Tommy's death and I know that wrecked a lot of you, but this is filled with a lot of fluff and cuteness and sexual, nerd, and factual references. Lol. **

**So please please please please please forgive me! This is also half of the chapter that I originally had set, but this chapter and the next are going to a be a bit like filler while I write the next few chapters ahead of time because of camps I'm heading off to. Football, Music, and other camps. Also, I have online summer classes to do and a YouTube channel to stay active on. So...yeah. I'm a busy boy. **

**Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you people who have stuck me and my story. This is honestly the first story I've had going for me in a year and all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and hits mean so much to me. And even though I've been on fanfiction for about 4 years now, I'm still not over the hype. :-) **

**Read On!**

_**Warning: This is all just one huge emotional roller-coaster and you may cry because I had to remember some old loves trying to get into the mood to write this!**_

* * *

**Teddy**

You know when you meet someone beautiful and you think, _Hey! I think I might like this person!_ But five minutes later you think _Eh, maybe not._ Then you meet someone pretty average looking and you think _Eh, they're okay_. But then you start talking. 5 minutes pass and you're still talking. Hours past and you find yourselves getting kicked out because it's closing time. And you realize how beautiful their personality is. And it's like their personality is written all over their face too. Then that too becomes beautiful.

Billy is the most **beautiful** person I know.

In my head, I couldn't get over the fact that Billy, the boy I almost threw away everything for was right here beside me, frail, and at the same time, content. His face told me the story. It was like he was happy that I was a superhero, but at the same time, concerned. He pupils rapidly shifted under his eyelids, dreaming whatever his mind conjured.

Billy's injuries weren't as bad as I thought they were. His shoulder was borderline dislocated and was easily mended back into place. The head injury wasn't too bad either. No brain damage, that's for sure. However, the internal injuries were far worse. The shockwave forced his heart to skip a beat and one of the arteries to fall out of sync, causing the nausea. Then the bloody coughs came from his kidney's taking a hard blow.

This is the first time I've seen in him hours because I've been too busy in the other room coordinating the Avengers' movements. The fighting stopped around 1am when the portal finally closed 30 minutes after it opened. This is the longest interval of time it has been open. Iron Lad took more readings and discovered that the portal was definitely **interdimensional, **too. The question though is, **where** did it lead to?

It wasn't long until they came back for debriefing and the other Avengers could go back to their rooms. There was minimal damage, only a few buildings being destroyed. No causalities. Then along with that, there were limited injuries to the team.

Except for Kate.

She was there the entire night, using all of her arrows and having to switch to her long sword and raw physical ability. Without her, the Doom Bots would've made it deeper into the city. But because of her handicap of being non-superpowered, she didn't stand a chance to the Scarlet Witch's wrath after shooting down Speed.

Speed's injuries were severe as well. From what Eli told me, he doesn't expect seeing him anytime soon. I was happy about that, but not so happy about Wiccan's reaction. His brother being hurt. I'm sure he felt it too somehow in that awesomely weird twin connection. Not to mention magic. Always remember to take magic into account. Especially with Wiccan.

_Stop it Teddy! Why are you thinking about Wiccan now when Billy is in the other room!? _

I shake the thoughts from my head. My conscious was right. Wiccan…Wiccan can take care of himself. He's powerful. His potential reaches that of Sorcerer Supreme. And where Wiccan is bold and firm, Billy is quite the opposite with his shy and submissive nature.

I wanted to erase that from Billy though. I want him to feel confident in himself, to be outgoing, to go out with me. I wanted to show him my world: a world of endless wonder.

I was glad that Jarvis had tended to Billy while I wasn't there. I couldn't handle seeing him so hurt. He was so much more pale and battered hours ago. It was ironic how the night was perfect until I tried to break it off with Billy. It went from up to down, to up again, and back down again, with Billy here. Although, it might just go up again when Billy wakes up…in Avengers tower.

Now I know what it's like being in here for the first time. The overwhelming atmosphere in itself almost made me hyperventilate. Although, that may have been the slight vertigo I got from stepping onto Tony Stark's personal glass elevator and shooting up dozens of stories to stop at his pent house when I first began as a superhero.

The room is nice and cool, the windows blocking the intense light of New York, only letting a nice glow enter the room. The infirmary is under the lab, which is also under the landing pad where I flew in on. It still had an awesome view of Manhattan. The stars lit up the sky tonight in contrast to the artificial lights that illuminated the city. And the moon hung above us, a waxing gibbous gracing the sky. It'd be a full moon within the next week.

The moment felt peaceful with Billy beside me while I sat beside him. I took the hand that wasn't attached to the injured shoulder and folded in my hands. Leaning over the edge of his bed, I laid down next to him, savoring this blip of peace in my hectic life.

Laying my head in my arms over the bed, I couldn't help but stare at Billy's resting face before I too fell asleep, whispering, _"I love you too Billy."_

* * *

**Billy**

I had to curl my legs close to my body and sit up to properly process what she was explaining, my breathing hitched and my blood running cold in my veins.

"H-he was at the portal with me and Magneto overseeing the operation. Tommy told me about the date you had tonight and didn't think you needed to be too concerned since this was another test. Then he saw you with that Hulkling boy. You weren't using your powers. Tommy noticed that Hulkling was defending you, but he was going to be over powered by the new Doom Bots that Dr. Doom developed in the dimension he's in and…"

She had to stop to wipe her nose and she sniffled.

"And?" I encouraged, knowing where this was going.

"He was shot while running through the enemy lines. Hawkeye, the young girl, she interfered and spotted Tommy while he was exiting the pocket dimension and managed to get an arrow into his back. It nearly missed his heart. I took my own initiative then and joined the fray." She explained, "Tommy is in the hospital. He's not doing well. My powers are still depleted from tonight. The Avengers were too much of a nuisance for me."

She began sniffling uncontrollably on the other side on the verge of tears along with me. Tommy was hurt all because of me. He came after me after he saw the explosion and was on his way to save me off my stupid ass but instead he got his ass shot by Hawkeye and now I'm here in Avengers Tower with my boyfriend while Tommy is…is…

I couldn't finish the thought.

"I…I don't know what to say." I admit.

"Billy, don't blame yourself. There was no way you could've known. Tommy…Tommy would've wanted you to enjoy your night." She sympathized, "He would've wanted you happy, except by happy I'm sure he meant by interrupting your date with that boy he told me about."

I huff, "Yeah…"

"Billy. Everything will be okay. Tommy…I don't know when or how, but we will find a way to cope with this." Mother tried to comfort me.

I just sat there, wide-eyed still trying to process this information. How could Tommy die? Why Tommy? Why not anyone else? I would've actually enjoyed it if any of the other villains were killed. Goblin. Doc Oct. Venom! Doom!

It just didn't seem possible.

I hated this. Our plan was to become princes, to go back to the World Of M, to create a reality for ourselves. We would've used our powers to rule over our reality, our own blissful dimension. I would've taken Teddy with me, a place where we could just be ourselves and not have anyone judge us, a place where he could be happy, a sanctuary.

Then an idea hits me. An insane, clever, and deranged idea though. It's so improbable that it might just work.

"What if we don't need to cope?" I suggest.

"Why wouldn't we? Billy, I know it's difficult but we must remember your brother's death. He's gone. He's…"

"He's. Not. Gone." I whimper, "We can bring him back."

"Billy," she says, her voice weak and breaking like she's falling apart, "You and I. Our powers come at a price. Altering the balance of life and death, it could change everything. I was lucky to save you and Tommy AND to have you two be reincarnated back to life. If we were to resurrect a previously revived soul…"

"We won't be resurrecting him." I say in a flat monotone voice, "Because he's not dead…in another universe."

"Billy…"

"No, Mom! We can save him. We can create a reality where Tommy is still alive and drag him into ours! We…we can! Isn't this what we've been fighting for this entire time?! Isn't this what we've spent this entire week testing?! Isn't…isn't this what T-Tommy **DIED** for!?"

I start stuttering as I start hyperventilating because when I finally said that Tommy was dead out loud, it finally sunk in that he was in fact gone, and that even though my idea was a possibility, the realization that it was also an **impossibility** came to my mind as well.

The phone was warm against my cheek, a cold sweat starting to form a thin sheen on the screen, and my hair was sticking to my forehead. I was breathing through my mouth, rasping out rough, hitched breathes as I sat there taking this all in.

Mother was on the other side of the line still, silent, as if to decide the words she spoke next, "It is possible. But…"

"But what" I interject.

"I'm sure you know that we still require a constant power source and a physical conduit to complete the techno-magical circuit that is required to manipulate and keep a constant open gate a to another world." She began, I hum an _"uh huh"_ in response, "You see. Those items only belong to the Avengers. Iron Man's Arc Reactor is a constant source of energy, utilizing artificial elements that send out a constant current of manipulatable energy. Of course, Doom has the ability to create one himself, however, all of his designs are flawed and are not up to par with Stark Technology."

"Okay. And how about the conduit?" I ask, "You mentioned Captain America's shield the other day."

"Yes. That…that is an item we cannot recreate. It is an allow of two of the rarest metals in the universe: Adamantium and Vibranium. It also make it's a conduit to energy and which is why it…"

"Can block and reflect almost every projectile, energy signature, or frequency that it is used to defend." I finish.

"Its unique ability to withstand and transmute energy is a scientific phenomenon. Again, a result of Stark technologies."

"And without them?" I ask.

"I'm sorry we haven't told you too much information, but you must understand, this information, it can tear worlds apart, reweave them, and basically make anyone a god. Which is why we've only been able to create very few portals. You see, opening the portals are like shooting a bubble with a bullet. You can shoot yourself into the bubble for only so long until it pops and you're forced to leave. Once you leave, you can never return. You need to create an entirely new world. The amount of energy required to sustain yourself in that bubble is tremendous, and the amount of energy that needs to be transmuted is just as monstrous."

It all made sense now. The portals and their short term durations. The augmented assaults based off of the villains who come through. These portals aren't just portals in the omniverse, these portals are gateways to our fantasies. The omniverse is vast and mysterious. Who says that you can't have your own reality out there somewhere where everything in your life was perfect and completely under your control?

_Wait, so did that mean Red Skull had a thing for dinosaurs?_

_Shut up brain! Not right now! _

Suddenly, a hand rests on my shoulders and I can't help but mewl as a body resettles next to me. Teddy is there beside me, his warm smile bringing peace back to my mind and a light blush to my face.

"Billy? Are you with someone?" Mother asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I've got to go mom. I'm okay. Everything will be okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I reply happily, wiping away the tears and sniffling away the snot in my nostrils, "Love you! Bye!"

By this time, Teddy has his arm wrapped around me, offering me a hot mug of hot chocolate. The sweet scent wafts under my nose and I can only half smile while I lean into Teddy, taking his generous gift.

"Everything okay?" Teddy asks, "You don't look too good. Your eyes are all red."

"Umm…I…uhh…" I respond, "…yeah. I'm okay. I could say less about Tommy." I come up with a quick lie, "He's…he got hurt today."

"What happened?" Teddy asks, his voice lowering to a hush as he brings me closer. I'm basically sitting in his lap by now. I could feel his form easily fitting to mine. Damn Shapeshifters. Comfy as Hell. I wasn't complaining though.

I took a sip of the hot cocoa, the lukewarm, sweet, and rich sensation rushes into me, sending a wave of contentment and warmth to my core. Teddy is holding me so gently now, my head back on his shoulders, his chin falling into my clavicle, breathe tickling my neck.

"He got caught up in the commotion of the evacuation. Some mugger took it as his chance and stabbed him in the chest, looting his shoes and money." I lie through my teeth, "We found out after a witness took him and checked him into the hospital. My parents are his only emergency call."

"I'm so sorry, Billy. I know how much he means to you, being your long lost twin and all." Teddy whispers.

I sink my head, peering into the half full mouth. This was all too surreal, and at the same time, my worst nightmare. I had no idea if this was real, if I was dreaming. I could feel the heat of the cup, the strength of Teddy's arm as he caressed my body, and the unmistakable pitter patter of his heart beat with mine tapping against my for some reason, the tears came back, forcing me to shove my face into Teddy's thick neck. Teddy is caught off guard, but he compensates for the short moment of imbalance easily. The hot chocolate spills all over the floor with a clatter that echoes in the room.

My mental stability crashes.

"Teddy. Please. Tell me this is real. Tell me that this isn't some crazy dream. Tell me that my name is William Kaplan and that my favorite hobby is collecting comic books and watching Game of Thrones. Tell me that my favorite movie is The Sound of Music. I need to know that I'm not going insane!" My voice raises to a strangled cry as fingers claw at Teddy's shirt, "Tell me that I'm not going crazy and that your my amazingly perfect boyfriend who's also my favorite superhero and that I'm sitting in Avengers Tower drinking hot chocolate after I chased after you because I love you too much to just let you go for that stupid excuse you made up and that my brother has a hole in his chest who may or may not die and…"

I couldn't hold back the tears now. They flowed out like a dam had flooded and collapsed under pressure. I was soaking Teddy's neck and shirt, and his arms cradled me as I let out spasm after spasm of uncontrollable reaps of mourning tears. This was too much, too much to take in all at once. Yet, I wanted to handle it all. I didn't want this to be some fantasy that my brain has programmed after months of depression because for once I feel cared for and the most emotionally stable I've been despite this breakdown I'm having right now.

And because most of all…I love Teddy.

And Teddy loved me.

By this point, Teddy had pulled my legs across his lap so I was directly in his the apex of his thighs while I clutched his shirt and clung onto his muscular frame. This was…I didn't know what this was. I only knew that this place here with Teddy, this connection we shared, it was the most natural and powerful force I've ever experienced in my not so fabulous, magical life. I now understood that force that brought us together. It was also the same force that halted the final blow to Hulkling days ago.

And while I'm a pathetically breaking down in watery mess, Teddy is shushing me, one hand rubbing my back, the other wrapped around the small of my back. His chin is comfortably resting on the top of head. I find it funny how Teddy's human form can still so easily wrap around mine. But I also find it relaxing knowing that he'll always protect me no matter what. However, I feared how far "no matter what" meant.

My body begins relaxing again after an eternity, succumbing to the immense heat from Teddy's torso. The tears are gone, or at least I thought they were until more landed on my cheek. Except, they weren't mine.

They were Teddy's.

Teddy was smiling, a single stream was running down the left side of his cheek and off his side of his jaw.

"Billy…" Teddy whispered ever so lightly, "…this is real. It's all real. And nothing is ever going to change that. And if it were changed, I know for a fact that one thing will stay constant. And that fact is the fact that I love **you** Billy Kaplan. I love you for all those little quirks you have, all those cute ticks you have, for all of those faults that you **THINK** you have, and for that brilliant mind you have inside your head. You're weird but so am I. You're shy but that's only because everyone else in the world is so cruel. You live in your own world, but don't we all. I just want to be a part of your life Billy. And you're not going crazy because what you're experiencing is my world. My name is Teddy Altman, aka Hulkling, aka your boyfriend. P.S. I love you."

Teddy's smiling is infectious as I begin to slowly smile, the muscles in my cheeks recovering from rampant tears, while he continuous his confession of undying love, "You are the best thing to ever happen in my life. You are the light that brought me out of me out of this dark cruel world. You make me want to love again for the first time since my mom died. You…complete me."

I can't help but giggle, "Teddy Altman. Are you proposing to me with rom-com movie quotes?"

His hand reaches for mine, clasping it in his massive paws, "I wish thou hand were thy lips, as though my hand were my lips, as to which they meet in sweet passion of thy lovers' kiss."

"Oh Romeo, Romeo. How idle are thee Romeo, to be so naïve as to quote thy authors melody, when in fact can simply, taste me." I wittily write up on the spot.

Teddy raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I said you should kiss me already!" I smile, "And you know, stop making cheesy movie quotes."

"To be or not to be." Teddy mutters, "That is the question."

"You know what? You can only kiss me on one condition after that ridiculous Shakespearean quote." I say.

"What?" Teddy asks.

**_"I call not being Juliet!"_ **I smile.

"Fair enough." Teddy mumbles, and not a second later, those lips are attached to mine for the second time that…night? Early morning? Oh nevermind. It didn't matter.

Those soft lips rubbed against mine, my tongue taking a chance and swiping a taste along his lower lip. He responds by opening his mouth, letting my tongue slip into still needed to be mapped out territory. He deepens the kiss, shifting the hand that was rubbing back up to the nape of my neck and lifting me from my lower back, then letting gravity take effect, rolling backward on his back so that I was on top of him now, straddling his lap.

I could feel every single ripple of cut muscle, warmth radiating off like a furnace, breathing and undulating me so naturally. My cheeks feel like they're on fire as I begin breathing into the kiss, gasping every few seconds to keep up with Teddy, the bastard was so lucky that he was a shapeshifter. And he could kiss too. Not too rough, not to light, just the right amount of friction and wetness.

His hands had migrated around my back, slowly moving down my spine, his fingertips leaving a tingling sensation in my skin until they rested just above to hem of my jeans. I involuntarily rolled my hips, shifting me directly over his crotch and I couldn't help but noticed how my hands were caught up in Teddy's golden locks. Then it only turned into a flurry of gay male teenage hormones from there as Teddy's hands began groping and molding my muscles, sinking lower and lower until his was palming both cheeks with his hands, and I could feel hips under me, grinding into my back upper thigh and I can feel…

**_OMG!_**

I separate away from Teddy when I noticed my own situation that's been stabbing him in the stomach. I meet eyes with him and we both flush profusely. His problem was still pressed into my thigh as I sat up, and wiggled my butt to tease him. I earn a groan and Teddy holds his hands on my thighs, locking me in place. Damn hormones.

"Billy, **stop**! I…not while you're still injured." Teddy whines, "I don't want to hurt you."

I plaster a senile smile across my lips, and fall back forward, my chest meeting his, and my body calming down. One side of me wants to say that I don't care, but the reasonable and self-preservative side tells me that I should agree with him. Then the innocent side of me mentions how I'm on the tile floor of the Avengers Tower's infirmary, rutting my brains out against wash-board abs while there could be some camera watching him anywhere.

"Too fast?" I ask, our noses barely touching.

"No. Not fast enough." Teddy smiles, pecking me on the forehead, then pushing me up on my feet. I use my good arm to help him up, "But I'd rather have my boyfriend intact for the first time. I don't want that footage on security, and tile floors aren't exactly the best surface for support. Plus, I don't think this would be a good place to fall asleep after finishing because I don't know if I'd be able to pick myself up after dealing with you."

I blush, "Points taken."

I peer outside. The night is still pitch black. The lights are flicking in and out of existence in the solar system above, while the cascading parade of car lights race along in an organized choreographed dance. And then I let out a yawn. With the declining rate of testosterone and increasing rate of blue balls, I now realize how much my body craves for rest. Teddy runs his fingers through my hair, parting the stray strands until they were out of my eyes.

"I guess those meds are finally taking affect?" Teddy smirks. He lets out a low yawn and shakes himself awake, "C'mon. I'll take you up to my room."

"Hmmm, still sounds like you…" I teasingly assume, batting my eyes.

"The faster we sleep, the faster you get to have tour of Avengers Tower." Teddy interjects. Now that statement trumped over my raging teenage needs.

"Can't I get both?" I yawn.

"I don't think you can handle **both** right now." Teddy chides, lifting me up bridal style, into a nearby elevator and up into the sky, where the I watch as we climb higher and higher, until we're at Tony Stark's penthouse. I only know the structure because of the comics. And being here a few times already as Wiccan a few nights back. Plus, the real tower was used in the movie last year. It was all the same, give or take a few details concerning the furniture or the fact that Iron Man lived here. I had no idea why we were here.

"Teddy, I thought we were going to your room." I ask, rubbing my eyes to keep them awake, half expecting him to use the flight pad outside to fly back to the Mansion as he led me down a hallway.

"We are." Teddy smiles as the door opens and suddenly I'm in the most luxurious home I've ever seen.

An enormous velvet red couch forms a square that overlooks East Side Manhattan on the far side of the room beside the platform that juts out of the side of the building. The ceiling is dimly lit by an array of glowing light panels that give off enough light so that Teddy can navigate pass a dinner table, around an island counter by the kitchen, and to a hall with three doors to each respective wall.

Teddy opens the one on the right.

He doesn't bother turning on the lights because the wall opposite of the door is just one giant window that gave the room an ambient blue hue to it. His bed was huge, fitting a huge boy. His walls was a collage of geekdom, occasionally a medal had dawned the wall hanging off a hook. As Teddy lay me down on his bed, I couldn't help but notice his **VAST** comic book collection that took up one wall on a massive shelf, reaching ceiling to floor, figurines taking post every third shelf.

Oh the perks of dating a superhero nerd superhero.

Then Teddy stripped off his shirt. In a quick flash, he pulled down his pants and boxers and stepped into a pair of flannel Iron Man pajama pants, giving me a quick peak at his muscled physique. I did **NOT** stare at his butt. Or admire how that defined line seemed to run down his spine and reach those lower back indentation that drove me crazy. Well, and the set of dimple bellow didn't help my insanity either. I flushed as he got into the bed with me, where I immediately stripped off my own clothes, leaving me clad in only boxers.

"Batman. Nice!" Teddy grinned. Those dimples I was accustomed to staring at without any perverted guilt. Next thing I know, he's kicking my clothes off the bed, locking eyes with me. He brought his arm under the pillow so that his head was supported at an angle on his side, his open hand coming up to my good arm, rubbing it gently. I scooted closer, pulled by his natural body heat like a moth to a candle. Our knees were touching, but soon our legs were entangled when Teddy's hand slid down to the small of my back again and held me closer.

At this point, a blanket was needless and we laid there, just smiling like idiots, breathing in the pheromone cocktail that drew us together, the aroma lulling me dizzy into a trance, sleep impending. I didn't care that I was half naked beside a half-naked Teddy Altman at this point because my heart was too caught up just enjoying this company. It was like we've been doing this for years, as if the shape of our bodies were perfect for each other. Or maybe it was another shapeshifter perk?

Teddy's forehead was pressed against mine and his breath was brushing lightly against my skin. This was perfect. I didn't feel so alone anymore. I didn't feel like I would crumble under the pressure of fighting against the world, because I knew Teddy would use his super-strength and help me bear my burdens with me, and I would help him in return.

"Goodnight Teddy." I whisper, settling in finally, closing my eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Billy." Teddy whispers back, and gives me a quick peck on the lips, retracting back, and pressing out foreheads together again. I didn't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure that I smiled through the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: So that happened. Yup. I hope you guys enjoyed the fluffiness and the fanboy fantasies. I almost went back to my old SMUT and sexy writing there for a minute. If you've read my old stuff, then you'll know what I mean. XD!**

**I'm also going to start playing this game. I want to see how many references from other shows or movies you guys can pick up. I won't keep track of them but I just want to see if you guys are paying attention. For example: Supernatural, Doctor Who, Game of Thrones, Iron Man, The Avengers, Sherlock, Warehouse 13, Glee, and so on. **

**So the next chapter will be up in a few days as promised featuring Billy meeting Captain America and Iron Man Officially, Billy's Deception, Highschool Drama, and maybe sexy time? **

**If I to 50 reviews within these next two weeks, I will write a 5,000 word one-shot of Wickling sexy time that is canonical to this story, but can be read separate. If there's 60 reviews, make it a 10,000 words. 70 reviews, you get my cellphone number, snap chat, and maybe a little webcam show? ;-) **

**I think that makes sufficient motivation for you guys. **

**So please, if you haven't review previous chapter, please do to raise my review count. Share my story to the rest of the fandom. **

**You guys are awesome! See you in a few days! **


	11. Is This Real Fantasy? (Chapter 11)

**A/N: Here is part 2 of 4. This was originally supposed to be 2 parts made out of 10,000 word chapters but I figured that this needed to be shorter because sometimes readers don't like reader super long chapter. Also, i'm making up for the weeks that I've missed and the ones I know I will miss in future weeks when my schedule gets too overwhelming. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's deep in meaning and there's fluff. Especially the end. You guys will LOVE me for the second half of this chapter. The next two chapters will be uploaded within the week. :-)**

* * *

**Teddy**

As soon as I gave Billy the quick peck on the lips, they turned upward so that his relaxed expression turned to a slight content grin. I felt, watched, and listened as his body relaxed and his breathe evened out under the palm of my hand. His skin was soft, ivory in the moonlight that bounced around my room. I couldn't believe that here in my arms was the boy of my dreams, laying here so elegantly, so in place, so perfect, it was like it was destiny that he'd be here with me.

Not even two minutes later, I knew he had fallen asleep by the way his breathes came in and out in a long and even pattern so that his chest filled in completely and exhaled until his lungs were empty. I couldn't help was stare. I couldn't understand why Billy was at the bottom of the proverbial social hierarchy of the high-school kingdom. And to think of why Billy isn't taken by someone else.

Well, to me he is.

I knew that his nose was slightly too long for his narrow face. His chin still had that boyish curve to it. His eyebrows were a little bushy. And that his ears were a little elfish.

But that's what I love so much about Billy. He's so imperfectly perfect. Every little quirk about him just drives me crazy. The way he walks like he has bow legs. The way his laugh gets out of control after laughing more than a couple seconds. The way he smiles with the left side of his mouth and then his right side follows the shape in a slight hesitation.

I wanted to show Billy that he didn't have to worry about me being faithful. I wanted to show Billy his worth to me. I wanted to show him my world.

My mind drifted off to my subconscious as I closed my eyes, ideas popping into my head. I'd introduce Billy to my parents. Then I think that maybe I should introduce them one at a time, seeing as Billy is one of the biggest fanboys that New York has to offer. I've SEEN how he spazzes over Captain America paraphernalia, along with Iron Man articles on TMZ, concerned about how the media portrays one of the world's most powerful men, saying he couldn't be all bad.

I admired him for that because Dad really isn't THAT guy anymore. He's brought the partying to a once a month type of thing. Every 3rd Wednesday to be exact.

I imagined coming back into my room, throwing my comics at Billy like how that one rich guy in The Great Gatsby book, Jay, threw shirts to some Daisy girl he's head over heels for. Although, Billy wouldn't exactly cry –or maybe he would?- but he'd do it because of his wild fanboy feels and not because he's shallow.

I wondered if the rest of the YA were. It would be fantastic if they were. I'm sure Billy would enjoy that, after having a mild fanboy hyperventilation moment. He'd probably ask for a picture. I giggle at the thought of the team posing for him. I'm sure Cassie would be all over that. Nathan would pull a confused face, not sure exactly how to pose for this situation. Eli nervously smile as Kate elbowed one out of him with a gleaming toothy grin if she were okay.

I hoped Kate was okay. I was never told how severe her injuries were. They couldn't have been too serious if she wasn't brought to the infirmary.

I felt my thoughts begin to become less and less have the urge to be thought about, turning more into mere observations and finally into a blank, peaceful state where dreams formed.

* * *

_Teddy's Dream_

The concrete jungle was in full swing, the symbolic animals trotting down the sidewalks, the proverbial trees casting long shadows as I weaved my way through the flow of the herd. The roars of metal beasts took the air, the chatter of the smaller organisms underlay that where occasionally the vibrating tones of the smaller, armor covered insects let out their cry.

This was my home. This was where I belonged. It was overwhelming yet at the same time it was the most relaxing place for me. I could feel the city's vibration under my skin. It was so wild, yet in control, and there was always perpetual motion.

I knew the city like the back of my hand, and not just because I'm a shapeshifter. Patrolling everything week in the sky will do that to you. You get to the point where you notice things out of place. Like cars not being parked in certain places, possibly stolen or because of some unknown activity going on. The flow of traffic not exactly moving as it should be because of a car crash caused by a battle.

Or maybe you notice how one side of the city is completely dark, no power because Electro started charging up again.

Okay, so maybe the last one is more noticeable but that's only from a bird's eye view.

I was in the sky again, the ocean breeze stretching my hair from my scalp, my wings easily catching the draft. Another day to take it easy on superhero duty. I took the updraft, feeling the tug of the wind in the wing membrane, lifting me higher and higher under I was a good thousand feet in the air, touching the clouds.

You think that touching a cloud would actually have some kind of resistance, but that's the trick. There is no resistance. It's like waving your hand through fog. But clouds are slightly different. The foggy wisps in a cloud are most viscous, allowing me to easily drag my finger tips along the surface, somewhat displacing an entire streak. I let my wings cut into the seemingly weightless puffs of white, cutting through them for the longest time until I had completely cut through the entire cloud.

My green skin reflected off the suns rays harshly, while at the same time, embraced the light and turned my pale green pigments into a brilliant emerald like tone. I stayed there, occasionally flapping my wings to stay elevated in place while I took in the view.

Manhattan was directly below me, the island seeming so minute at this altitude. The Tower though, it stuck out like a sore thumb like the tree of life in this strange jungle, like the one in Avatar. The Hudson and East River outline the Manhattan coast, meeting at the bay, and out into the Atlantic. I sigh audibly, letting my mind take contentment for a time until another sigh fills the air and a flash of red appears in the corner of my eye.

I whip my head around, fully shifted, prepared to fight whoever was invading my dream or starting a nightmare. Instead of a demon, I'm faced with a blur of red and neon blue lights.

"Wiccan!" I call out, "What are you doing here? I didn't dream you up!"

Wiccan sniggers while I flush profusely, my shapeshifting abilities failing at this time, "Sorry, I don't mean that I dream of you I mean-"

"Haha. You dream of **me**? I'm flattered." He smirks. I smirk back, taking his teasing eyes and latching them to meet mine.

"You know what I mean." I laugh. His smile spreads to his eyes, his muscles relaxing from whatever spell he had to cast to enter my dream, and he takes in the sight under our feet, "What brings you to the mind of Hulkling?"

"Oh nothing. I was...um...sleeping and I sorta needed to let out some steam. You know, find a place to cool down a bit. I'm sure you heard about-" He sighs, hurt written over his face like scars.

"I'm sorry about your brother." I comment, feeling genuinely concerned for a villain, "Is he okay? Other than the arrow in his chest."

Suddenly, the clouds around us turn a scary grey, thunder beginning to roar and the unmistakable feeling of static filling the air. Wiccan's eyes start glowing and tears are rushing down his face, his body curling up in the air. I fly over to him as the rain starts pouring over us and lightning begins to flash.

"Wiccan? Hey! Calm down!" I yell over a crack of electricity. I take him into my arms, easily wrapping him into my chest, his arms wrapping around my chest, sobs filling my ears. With every wrought hiccup, a roar of thunder matches it.

I didn't dare ask him again because the answer was very clear.

_Speed was dead._

I shushed Wiccan, rubbing a light hand up and down his back while he began to settle down, water falling off of us and fading away in moments. He used his cape to wipe away the tear, while I carried him bridal style to the Empire State Building's top. Smiling with a lopsided grin, he hopped out of my arms and onto the concrete.

He meets eyes with me, frowns, and casts his eyes to the horizon. Nobody was up there with us because I willed them away. It's my dream, so I can do whatever I want. And what I wanted right now was to comfort Wiccan.

"Sorry about that. I...uh..." He couldn't find the words.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." I keep my distance, "I was the same way when my mom died."

Wiccan gives me a weak side glance, "Such is the life of a superhero. Or supervillain in my case. We can't always protect the ones we love..." he looks down at his hand, curling it into a fist, his magic manifesting for a split second, "...no matter how powerful we are. There are always things we can't do."

I sigh, tears are welling in the corner of his eyes again, but the skies stay their brilliant blue. I can't help but find myself walking over to him and hugging him from behind. His hands reach up to meet with my fingers to fiddle with them. We stay there basking in the sun, allowing the high winds to occasionally brisk out hair and his cape. His muscle relax under my touch.

It sucks to lose someone you love. I would know with my mother and all. He's still going through the stages of acceptance. I think he's going through the "I should've, I could've" and the main depression stages. So far, he's coping better than me. Back then, I didn't have anyone other than the team. They're my friends and all, and I appreciated their support, but it wasn't the same as having someone who knew you on an emotional level.

I remember crying at night for weeks hoping it was only a dream, hating myself for days on end, feeling so empty inside for months. It was only until a few months ago that I could freely talk about her death. And then about a month ago until I could really tell people other than the Avengers or my team. That was when I met Billy.

Sensing my distress, Wiccan unraveled my arms and steps away from me, stepping over to the edge, threading his fingers into the fencing that kept the bystanders from falling. I closed my eyes and thought about the fence disappearing. I heard a gasp and when I closed my eyes, I saw Wiccan smiling.

"There's that smile." I let out a laugh.

He lets out a chuckle, settling down on the edge, letting his long and slender legs hang, "This is a lot better actually. Saves me the work of watching where I sit all the time up on the spire" Wiccan says, stretching his head back, watching me shift down to a more adequate size that I like to stay in when I'm not punching the daylights out of bad guys.

"I thought you might appreciate it." I say, settling down beside him, leaning back on my arms, "A lot has happened this week. Even in my civilian life."

"Oh really?" Wiccan snides with a witty smile, "Well, I'm not surprised. I'm sure in your **_'civilian life'_**..." He makes physical air quotes with his fingers, "...that you're very popular. Let me guess; you're a jock, captain of the football AND basketball team and you have a lot of friends who only like you for your popularity!"

I stare at him for a full minute. He hit it on the nail. He picks up on my guilt and realizes what he said.

"Oh shit! I was right?!" Wiccan exclaims, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I just assumed, well, you're too nice to be one of THOSE guys, uh fuck! No! I meant...ugh!" He face palms and he bites his lip to shut himself up.

"Yeah..." I look away.

"Hulkling, I...I didn't know." Wiccan consoles, rubbing a hand up and down my back, "I take it back. You're nothing like what the stereotype says. You're more than that. C'mon!"

I half smile and look at him will soulful eyes, "You wouldn't like who I am out of uniform."

Wiccan smirks and tugs at my arm so that he's leaning against my shoulder, "I don't know. I think I would. If I'm not too far off on that evaluation, I'm sure you'd be easy on the eyes as well." Then he peers at my eyes, "And I don't think you'd treat me like you typically would if you knew who I was in real life."

"What? Captain of the swim team and track team?" I sass back, "Because your legs are amazing."

Wiccan blushes and squeezes my arm tighter, "You are much too kind, good sir!" Wiccan casts another woeful stare into the horizon, "But, my alter ego is the opposite of who I am when I'm Wiccan."

"I don't believe it. You're too outgoing. You have too much sass in your frass with an ass who make all the boys whip their heads when they pass." I joke. Wiccan shoves me playfully and I can't help but catch another glimpse of his wrought face.

We calmed down and a pleasant silence filled the air for a full minute before Wiccan picked up the conversation again, "You wouldn't like who I am in real life either."

I sympathetically glance at him. His face seems calm like he knows something that I didn't. He brought his legs up so that his was leaning over his thighs, hugging his knees. A pang of guilt hit me when his tone reminded me of Billy.

"I think I would. I mean, you're a supervillain and I still like you." I confess, "I like you more than I should. And you feel the same way towards me."

Wiccan smirks again,"What gave it away? Sparing your life or kissing you?"

"Both." I say flatly. I sling an arm over his shoulders so that his head was resting on my pec, comfortably situated in my grasp. His shoulder slight jabbed me in my side, but ignored at as his breathing feel into sync with mine. I don't know how long we stayed like, but it felt like infinity. My dreams had a way of dragging on sometimes. I'd probably be waking up soon, seeing as how the sun had began sinking into the horizon like it was telling me that the night time was ending in reality.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Wiccan says out of of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to accept it. However, this was the perfect chance to break it off with Wiccan and fully commit to Billy. A part of me didn't though. It screamed at me to keep whatever this thing between us to stay strong.

Wiccan separated from me, standing up and giving me a hand up, using a bit of magic to lift me off my seat, "I mean, we can't keep doing 'this,' whatever it is. There's definitely a connection, something binding us, but...we can't..."

At this point, I've managed to get a hold of both of his hands, panicking, "What are you talking about? Of course we can!"

Wiccan couldn't face my eyes, forcing his grip out of my grasp, hugging his arms, pinching his cape between his fingers nervously, "Hulkling. It's not that I want to do this. It's just...I need to. We NEED to! You're a hero. I'm a villain. We're on the opposite sides. Do you know what my mother would do if she found out I was dating..." his voice retracts for a second, "...seeing a hero? She'd forbid me to see you again, and then she'd maim you."

One final time, his sapphire eyes meet mine, then they fade to a muddy brown, his charm was wearing off. He must've noticed it because suddenly he whips his cape over his face and turns away, rushing away until he's a good 10 feet away from me.

"I don't care!" I yell, "Wiccan, I don't care if you're trying to protect me because I know you'd never hurt me. Please, Wiccan. You'd never hurt me."

I see Wiccan turn his face to the side. This is the first time I've seen his true face without the charm that doesn't allow me to remember his face. His nose is defined, more on the larger side. His cheekbones appear high, but not drastically handsome like model's. His scarf cover the rest of his face.

Wiccan scoffs and let's his cape catch the wind, then suddenly his body is being whisked away by a gust of wind, "Oh. But I already have."

I stare at him, "What?"

"Hulkling, the reason why I'm ending this is because I'd hate to hurt you. I could never hurt you. I...the reason why you wouldn't like me in real life is because..."

I didn't need to see his face to notice how his body awkward shifts in the air, how his nervously grasps his arm, moving it up and down to calm his nerves. I'm still standing there on the roof, a little broken, a little sad, and a little...little. He made me feel so small. That wasn't a bad thing. Sometimes it was a good feeling because I'm so large compared to everyone else. He...he balanced me out. He was the literal Ying to my Yang.

But it was time to give that up.

"...you're with someone else… aren't you. You're dating someone. In your civilian life." I flatly say, unable to look at Wiccan.

"Yeah." He answers regretfully, repeatedly massaging his upper arm with his arm. I couldn't help but notice the slight hesitation in the movement though, like he's been hurt. "It's a new thing, so please don't think I was playing you this entire time." His voice cracked at 'please' and that just broke my resolve.

I fake scoff, turning my head away to look at the Hudson as if the answers to life were hidden in the current, "Don't worry. I...I was meaning to tell you...I sorta got into a relationship too."

Wiccan reacts as if he was expecting it, "Lucky guy." I could sense an awkward smile, the back of his ear slightly moving up like they do when his cheeks rise.

"The same could be said about you." I compliment back, unsure of how to react as well.

Wiccan head sags, "I know." He turns his head again so I can barely see a good profile of his face. It was like he was trying to tell me something again, it was this rushing urge that seemed to want to explode of him, but every time he did, he had to hold it back because he was afraid of saying something he would regret. He took a moment to collect his words, head hung, but I could hear his words clearly.

"Hulkling, the next time we see each other, it's not going to be pretty. Your team mate killed my brother. I don't know if I'll lose control, but if I do, I'm sorry. We'll be enemies again." Wiccan explains coldly, "If I get hurt, don't come rescue me. Vice versa. And if we find ourselves head on head against each other..."

He didn't finish, but I knew the answer.

I was about to say goodbye, but another gust of wind hit us, catching me by surprise, his figure fading away in wisps of smoke. I reached out to maybe ground his apparition, hoping it would solidify, but my fingers merely slipped through, cutting the cloud apart, but that was the moment the sun's edge tip the darkness of the city, and a blue haze grew darker and darker until a flash of light had me jolting awake.

"Oh sorry! I think I pressed the wrong button!" Billy apologized, holding a remote for the window, the tint no longer holding back the harsh UV rays. He was still clad in my Hulkling shirt, hanging way bellow his waist and boxers so that his slim legs jutted out like ivory pieces of sculpted art. I could get used to seeing this in the morning. His crazy bed hair helped with the impression of…

I blushed at the thought and realized I was having some morning issues.

"Ummm…it's fine. Here, lemme…" I clear my throat, "Jarvis, can you…?"

"Certainly, Master Teddy" the Tower's AI responded, immediately dimming the window, allowing the perfect amount of sunlight in so that lights weren't needed.

"Thanks, Jarvis!" Billy responds, face lighting up in excitement, setting down the remote, and sitting back down on the bed.

"You're Welcome, Master Billy." The voice happily responded from somewhere in the room.

I lean up and give Billy a quick peck on the cheek, "You've always wanted to do that, haven't you?"

Billy responds by blushing furiously, "Every fanboy has always wanted to do that."

"And you get to do it anytime you're over here." I lean in, close to his ear whispering, "Especially when we're in my room." Billy's body stiffens under my touch and he gasps, "You know, Jarvis can also sound proof my room…" and Billy's body starts shifting to face me, but I stand up cheerfully and grab a random Fantastic Four comic book and hold it in front of my crotch, shifting into the Human Torch, "and totally geek out in here as loud as we can and reenact The Human Torch vs the Silver Surfer!"

I was such a tease.

Billy looks at me with mixed emotion: frustration, disbelief, excitement, a hint of lust and finally complete embarrassment, "Oh my God, I'm dating the dorkiest super hero ever!"

I give him my most ignorant face possible, shifting back into my real form, "Huh? Why? What were you thinking?"

"Tease." Billy collapses on the bed and stuff his head in a pillow, letting out a muffled cry. I laugh and cross back over to my bed and lean over Billy's back, whispering in his ear, "Only for you."

Billy lets out a strangled moan of discontent, hollering out a muffled, "Watch it, Altman!"

That was when I noticed the footsteps heading towards my door, the metal sliding open in a quick mechanical shift, Pops appearing at the door, fisting his eyes in a sleepy matter, wearing Dad's Iron Man pajama bottoms…again.

"Teddy. I'm going to go make breakfast. Why don't you go check up on-" The Cap lazily yawned, just realizing I wasn't alone. Billy's body was frozen stiff, his body still faced down with me on top. Shit. This did not look good. Pops' face was at first shocked, then morphed to a croon, then his fatherly instincts kicked in along with his Captain America persona.

"Oh. I apologize for my attire. I-I wasn't expecting a guest in…in here with you Teddy." Pops blushed, straightening his back, switching to soldier mode, then directing his voice to Billy as we scrambled to cover out bodies with my blanket, boxers still our main piece of clothing, "It's nice to meet you Billy."

Billy gaped, confused, then sudden realization hit him as Dad tackles Pops in a surprise hip hug, who is also scantily clad without a shirt and wearing a pair of signature Captain America pajamas pants that were loosely hanging onto his hips.

"**Steeeeeeeeeeeeeebe**! Make me **pancaaaaaaaaakes**!" Dad complained, looking better than usual considering his erratic sleep patterns and depravation, nuzzling into Pops' love handles and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Tony." Pops whisper yelled, swatting Tony's hands away.

"Mmmmm. What?" Tony creened, whining lowly.

I cleared my throat, making Dad turn his attention with his face still mushed into the small of Dad's back. When one of his sleepy eyes fell on Billy, (again, who was still beside me), he shot up and looked between the two of us. Billy was blushing furiously and I couldn't help but wrap an arm around his shoulder and bring him close.

At this, Dad raised an eyebrow, "Did you use protection at least?"

"Dad!"

"Tony!"

**"What?!"**

We all cried at once, making Dad flinch from hearing the appalled response in stereo. He elbowed Pops in the rib and laughed, "What? Don't get your tights in a twist, Cap. I'm doing my job as a parent for once." He turned to face me, "You know Teddy, you could've just asked for a bottle of lu-"

"Dad! **NO**!" I complained, Billy lifting his hands to his face, so very very very confused on how to react right now. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now because while his eyes expressed horror, his cheeks and mouth stayed high signifying his bliss. I couldn't blame him. He was a fanboy afterall. A Gay fanboy. A gay fanboy who was also dating a superhero.** A gay fanboy who's dating a superhero whose parents are also Captain America and Iron Man who are half naked at the doorway.**

Dad smiled and waved off, walking down the hall following Pops, "It was nice to see you Billy!"

The sounds of parental chatter and something about Spider-Man not being as bad as me were heard from down the hall. I looked to Billy who was still recuperating, sitting there with the blanket around his ankles and staring at the empty doorway.

"That just happened right now, didn't it?" Billy asked.

"Yeeeeeeee-up." I draw out, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of pajama pants again and a plain white undershirt, "Are you okay?"

"A super-hot blonde guy, who I assume is Captain America, and Tony Stark, Iron Man, who was also shirtless, walked in your room with my super-hot boyfriend cuddling. How do you think I am?" Billy retorted, smiling but cringing as he moved.

"Ummmm, good?" I had to guess, handing Billy a pair of smaller pajama pants that I lying around that Billy still had to pull the cords at so that they didn't fall off.

"Yes! Oh My God! Teddy! You told me that you were adopted by Captain America after your mom died but you didn't tell me you…" He paused, a sudden thought the scenario probably replaying in his brain, facts suddenly adding up like a math equation in his head, "Oh my God! Captain America and Iron Man! They're…theyre…"

"My dads." I smile, "Yeah. They're awesome. They love each other very much."

Billy's face grew red again while he tightened the chord around his waist, "Oh."

"Huh?" I say while fixing my bed.

"I thought they were fuckbuddies." Billy stated, sitting back down on the bed. A chuckle was heard down the hallway. I cringed, remembering that Dad had super hearing too.

"Nope. They're my legit dads." I smile, tucking in the final corners, "C'mon, breakfast will be done soon. Let's go!"

I give Billy's ass a quick groping pinch which earns me a squeal and a peck on the cheek as we walk out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Butts! haha. I like butts. I like my butt. A lot of of people like my butt. lol. I'm sure I'd like your guys' butts. Lmao**

**So...yeah. If you guys haven't reviewed, do it because I have a little proposition for you readers. :-) **

******If I'm up to 50 reviews within these next two weeks, I will write a 5,000 word one-shot of Wickling sexy time that is canonical to this story, but can be read separate. If there's 60 reviews, make it a 10,000 words. 70 reviews, you get my cellphone number, snap chat, and maybe a little webcam show? ;-)**

******So please leave reviews in previous chapters and if you guys have any ideas, please leave them.**

******Also, I'm in the process of thinking of future stories. I'm in the Sterek fandom too for Teen Wolf and I have a brilliant idea that involves Designer!Stiles and Model!Derek or vice versa. Can't explain too much because that's only a gist of the story. XD **

******So, until next week with a single 10,000 word chapter or two 5,000 word chapters. **

******-Philip**


	12. Back To Reality (Chapter 12)

Notes at end of chapter…I'm also sorry for all of the grammatical mistakes…I'm writing this late at night! ...continue on!

* * *

**Billy**

It was surreal. That was the only way to describe my situation right now here in this dream world on mine. Being a practitioner of magic like myself, you have to learn how to manipulate and control your dreams. I knew I fell asleep first. I had to in order to connect with Teddy's dream.

I remember fading from my plane of existence, dressed as Wiccan, then suddenly reappearing in Teddy's. I found myself in the sky, the bright harsh rays of the sun catching me off guard, reflecting off the white clouds in a hazy yellow, marking the afternoon. It wasn't hard to find what I was targeting though. The moment my eyes landed on Hulkling, I momentarily forgot that this person was also Teddy, almost calling him by his civilian name. I levitated myself down so that I was it wouldn't be until I got close that Hulkling would notice my presence.

It was the red of my cape that gave away my position, Hulkling immediately going into battle mode, flexing his fists and calling out who was there. I had hidden behind a cloud and refined my stealth, this time, making a proper entrance by taking a non-offensive type approach.

"Wiccan." Hulkling shrieks, " What are you doing here? I didn't dream you up!" His face flushes, realizing what he just said.

I couldn't help but snigger and I come to the same altitude as this loveable green oaf while he stuttered with his words.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that I-uh-dream of you, I mean-"

"Haha. You dream of me? I'm flattered." I tease. This lug smirks and I latch my eyes to his so that I can keep his gaze.

"You know what I mean." Hulkling laughs.

I smile, feeling my guard lower. The spell to enter this dream was a doozy to cast, travelling through the realms and finding the specific mind of Hulkling…who I now know was Teddy's. And now here I am floating above New York City during twilight in the middle of Autumn.

"What brings you to the mind of Hulking?" He asks as I float around lackadaisically with the wind upturning my shroud.

"Oh nothing. I was…um…" I try to think of a quick little white lie, "…sleeping and I sorta needed to let out some steam." I let my face fall, letting a little emotion through my hardened eyes, "You know, find a place to cool down a bit. I'm sure you heard about-" I sigh, remembering Tommy.

Apparently I let more than emotion through as he asks me how Tommy is doing. His words are just white noise as a surprise burst of magic surges through my chi flow and starts reflecting in the dream, clouds starting to accumulate in dark grey strokes across the sky, thunder booming with every other heartbeat, my power starting to leak in static, my hair beginning to stand on its ends. I don't know why but hot tears are welling in my eyes as rain pelts me and lightning strikes occasionally.

In a quick woosh, the familiar jade scales suddenly covering med, a warm chest pressed against my cheek, my fingertips clawing into firm muscles, my chest convulsing in sobs and hiccups. I was hyperventilating for crying out loud…literally.

And from the fray, Hulkling's voice seems to drown out everything, "Wiccan? Hey! Calm down!" He pulls me tighter.

Lightning still crashes around us, the strikes slowly becoming less frequent. My breathing starts regulating as Hulkling's hand runs up and down my spine. The touch more familiar and soothing than Hulkling will ever know. I crack an eye open as the clouds start rolling away in minutes, water starting to evaporate and stop in mid-air in a display of magical wonder.

And the cruel realization hit me again like a punch to the throat in one last hiccup: My long lost brother, my twin, one of my only friends, my partner in crime (literally), Tommy, aka Speed…was dead.

Hulkling's arms wrapped around my lower back and around my shoulder blades, bringing my body further up his so that his lips were humming against the top of my head, shushing me while my tears subsided, his wings keeping us afloat in a relaxing undulation, and in a quick move, I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms snakes lower. His arm stops at the crook of my knee, hoisting me into a bridal style.

I wipe my tears away with a corner of my cape as he carries me to the Empire State Building. I lean into his chest, enjoying the affectionate action. This isn't the first time tonight that he's carried me. But I had to keep that a secret for now.

I needed to play this right.

With a grin, I hop out of his grasp and onto the concrete, landing with a clack of my boots. I try to meet with his gaze, but I wasn't emotion stable enough to keep contact for more than a second. I was glad that there wasn't anyone around us to see me in the state that I was in. It was most likely Hulkling's doing.

"Sorry about that. I…uh…" I couldn't find the right words to explain myself because I didn't know how to express these feelings I had inside. They were all a flummoxed contradiction in on itself.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Hulkling reasons, he stares at his feet, his mood nearly matching mine, "I was the same way when my mom died."

A pang of guilt and sympathy ran through me. Of course. I give him a weak smiling, showing him that he wasn't alone, that we both had mutual states of mind right now, "Such is the life of a superhero. Or superviallin in my case. We can't always protect the ones we love…" I feel a tingling in my hand, capturing my attention, but I suppress the light emanating around my hand, "…no matter how powerful we are. There are always things we can't do."

Tears are welling in my eyes again. I felt so weak, so useless, like I was before I became Wiccan. What use were these powers if they only brought me more pain? I'm supposed to be all powerful, to be able to do whatever I wanted, to do what I please, to no longer feel the restraint of simple life, and to change the world as I see fit.

But in this prolonged thought process, Hulkling's warm body envelopes me again. His gentle embrace eases the strain of the muscles in my back as his heat soothes me from behind. By instinct, my fingers crawl up to fiddle with his and I put my weight into chest, easily supported by the literal wall of muscle. I don't know how long we stay there, but we allow the high winds to occasionally throw our hair and my cape, letting the setting sun beat down on us in mellow adoration.

In my head, I still couldn't get rid of the gut wrenching guilt that tore me apart. What if I hadn't gone out with Teddy last night? What if I were there to execute the experiment? Or what if I had revealed my identity to Teddy right then and there when I chased after him? There were so many variables at play here and my brain was still coping with a way to…comprehend? Understand? Reject?

NO.

I was stronger than this. Death is nothing but a nuisance to someone like me, a master of arcane arts and caster of magick. My power derive from one of the most powerful figures in the universes with a potential to surpass her someday. To me, death is just a state of not being in a place with me being able to manipulate whether an object or person can exist in that state of being.

I couldn't help but feel a little selfish, alone, and cold, but I also felt…accompanied. I knew Hulkling's story. He's the same age as me, separated by a few months I assume. He lost his mother last year, a couple months after the Young Avengers first assembled in that year's excuse for a Skrull/Kree war. To lose your mother at the age of 16, someone you've known your entire life compared to losing a brother who you've known for just over a year? Yeah, Hulkling still had me beat.

He must've been thinking about what I was thinking because his breathing returns to a hitched count, his grasp around my fingers tightening to a point where my fingers feel like they're being mangled rather than caressed. Stepping away over to the edge of the viewing area, I thread my fingers through the fencing, staring into the horizon.

I liked how from my point of view that the fencing cut the city into perfectly even diamonds, seemingly accenting all of the little details in every peephole that formed. The earth's natural, subtle curve dictated the land, sea, and sky in silhouettes of black against the tinted atmosphere along the horizon, clouds creating a frosted glass effect sporadically across the sky, where in the distance, it touched either shadow or the reflective surface of the sea, glistening with dark shades of orange into a vibrant pink, to a rich violet, and to a faded baby blue where finally, darkness pulls the color away, all of this stretching in a fish eye lens.

In blink, the fence of gone, making me gasp, but that only gave me a clearer view of the city, making me smile.

"There's that smile." Hulkling chortles.

I chuckle along. He liked my smile. Or, at least what he perceived as my smile. Maybe he could see past the veil of the charm and see my smile for what it really was? That was close to impossible though. My powers were too strong in the deception department.

I squatted down and fell back on my butt to take a seat over the edge of the building, "This is a lot better actually. Saves me the work of watching where I sit all the time up on the spire." Teddy sure knew how to dream. My dreams were never like this. While Teddy's were so detailed and vivid, mine were like flashes of visions and erratically thrown all over the place so that it takes me a few minutes to try and remember what I was dreaming about in the first place. I let my head fall back to watch Hulkling shift to his smaller size that he uses when he's not punching my goons silly.

"I thought you might appreciate it." Hulkling says, taking a spot next to me, leaning back on his arms. The sun perfectly the cut lines of hard muscles that seemed more human than Hulk in the lime light. We stay there for a moment until he breaks the silence again.

"A lot has happened this week." Hulkling states, a tinged tone in his throat, "Even in my civilian."

"Oh really?" I snide, playing this out with a witty smile, "Well, I'm not surprised. I'm sure your 'civilian life' that you're very popular." I use my fingers for the air quotes around "civilian life" and continue my rant, "Let me guess, you're a jock, captain of the football AND basketball team and you have a lot of friends who only like you for your popularity!" I add in a sarcastic note to make it sound like I wasn't assuming the stereotype.

He stares at me for a full minute until he talks again, knowing that I just read his life like a fortune cookie and I react appropriately.

"Oh shit! I was right?! I exclaim in surprise, giving him my best 'I feel like a dick now' look, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that! I just assumed, well, you're too nice to one of THOSE guys, uh, FUCK! NO! I meant…ugh." I stumble over my worlds and give myself a facepalm.

"Yeah…" Hulkling looks away in shame.

"Hulkling, I…I didn't know." I console, rubbing a gloved hand up and down his gargantuan back, "I take it back. You're nothing like what the stereotype says. You're more than that, c'mon!"

He half smiles and stares at me with soulful eyes, "You wouldn't like who I am out of uniform."

I smirk and I tug at his arm so that I'm leaning against him shoulder. I comfort him by nuzzling deeper into his arm as he soon adds his body weight against mine, reaching my fingers, fiddling with them gently, so intimate yet so naturally consoling.

"I don't know. I think I would. If I'm not too far off on that evaluation, I'm sure you'd be easy on the eyes as well. And I don't think you'd treat me like you typically would if you knew who I was in life." I admit. I wanted to test Teddy, to try to find a difference between this side of Hulkling and the Teddy I knew as Billy Kaplan. It was deceptive, but what harm could happen? We already were together.

"What? Captain of the swim team and track team?" He sasses back, "Because your legs are amazing."

I was caught off guard by that, making me blush scarlet to rival my mother's icon color, "You are much too kind good sir!" I cast another woeful stare into the horizon, "But, my alter ego is the opposite of who I am when I'm Wiccan." It was the truth. Billy Kaplan and Wiccan are two completely different people. That's why Hulkling has yet to figure out my true identities. No one could ever see cowardly, weak, and small Billy Kaplan as the great and powerful Wiccan.

"I don't believe it. You're too outgoing. You have too much sass in your frass with an ass who mall at the boys whip their heads when they pass." Hulkling sings whimsically. I shove him playfully but he retracts back. He was right though. This side of me was more likeable. But I was a villain, so my likeability is the same as I am as a civilian. And I didn't like that. Hulkling turns his head slightly when he catches my wrought expression, but I fix it quickly.

We smile again and settle down for another moment until our breathing returns to a normal beat.

"You wouldn't like who I am in real life either." I say.

"I think I would. I mean, you're a supervillain and I still like you," Hulkling points out, "I like you more that I should. And you feel the same way towards me."

I smirk because he was right, "What gave it away? Sparing your life or kissing you?"

"Both." He says. He slings an over my shoulder that my head is resting on his pec and I'm comfortably situated in his grasp. My shoulder is snuggled placed in his side, my breathing begins to rise and fall in sync with Hulkling. It was so familiar. And I figured out why finally. These moment I've been spending with Hulkling, the familiarity of it all, it was because these past few days have been spend no one else but with the same person, Teddy Altman.

And that's when my mind makes a decision.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" I say randomly out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" He asks in awe. He has no idea about who I really am, but I know about him. And he didn't need this in his life. And by "this," I mean a supervillain boyfriend. He also doesn't need to beat around the bush with me and stay committed to my other side, Billy. He deserved better.

I knew what that meant for Wiccan though.

I had to step away from him, standing up on my own and I give him a hand up with a little bit of levitation magic, "I mean, we can't keep doing 'this,' whatever it is. There's definitely a connection, something binding us, but…we can't…"

He panicking, getting a hold of both of my hands, "What are you talking about? Of course we can!"

I couldn't look him in the eyes, and I slip away out of his grasp, bringing my arms to my body to hug my chest, rubbing the fabric of my cape between my fingers, "Hulkling. It's not that I want to do this. It's just…I need to. We NEED to! You're a hero. I'm a villain. We're on the opposite sides. Do you know what my mother would do if she found out I was dating…" I suddenly now realize that I'm not acting anymore and that I'm actually speaking the truth and facing the reality of things for once, "…seeing a hero? She'd forbid me to see you again, and then she'd maim you."

I dare to look up into his eyes. Then I feel the pull of the connection again, my powers flare, and then something in the back of my mind tells me to pull away. I rip away and clasp my cape to cover my head rushing away. This the feeling of having my powers go hay-wire on me and completely fade away for a few minutes. It only happens when I'm overly stressed.

"I don't care!" He yells, "Wiccan, I don't care if you're trying to protect me because I know you'd never hurt me. Please, Wiccan. You'd never hurt me."

I turn my head to the side so he can only see the profile of my face. My magic took a few minutes to come back to me whenever I have these little glitches in my connection to the universe. But I could already feel it resurging back with Hulkling presence, the phenomenon confirming my suspicions of a magical…binding.

I cover my jaw and mouth with my scarf, and the wind catches me, making it drift in the air, "Oh. But I already have."

"What?"

I sigh, deducting which words to use and how to use them, "Hulkling, the reason why I'm ending this is BECAUSE I'd hate to hurt you. I could never hurt you. I…the reason why you wouldn't like me in real life is because…"

My body goes numb, the awkwardness of the situation growing immensely in my mind, the nerve forcing me to clutch my own arm and rub away the goose bumps. I just, it was weird breaking up with Hulkling because it was like I was breaking up with Teddy. It made me feel paranoid, as if this was my future at some point of time. I try to face him but I resist the urge until the charm returned.

"…you're with someone else…aren't you? You're dating someone. In your civilian life." Hulkling takes the hint.

"Yeah." I answer, an overwhelming guilt hitting me. So this is what breaking up is like. I didn't like it. It made me raw, "It's a new thing, so please don't think I was playing you this entire time." My voice cracks, and I just can't help feel a little guilt.

He scoffs, "Don't worry. I…I was meaning to tell you…I sorta got into a relationship too."

"Lucky guy." I say, smiling a bit.

"The same could be said about you." He says back.

"I know." I say. I turn my head to gaze at the Hudson again. I was biting the inside of my cheek to control my mouth, resisting the urge to confess there right there and then to him. I wanted to scream, "Teddy. It's me. Billy. You know, the innocent comic book nerd who tutors you and not just the realty altering supervillain who's almost killed you and your family more than once but fell in love with you in less than the duration of a hundred hours."

I couldn't though.

Because that would only complicates more than they already were.

This was taboo, right here and now. I'm already risking being caught in another mind by my mother, and possibly the Avengers, literally sleeping under their noses, and on the chest of one. There were so many things so screwed up between me and Teddy enough. He's the popular jock and I'm the outcast that only exists in the school's yearbook. And that's not including our night lives.

To be honest, I don't know how long he and I will last. But I'd lie, kill, and rip apart the fabric of reality just to stay with Teddy for as long as my powers allow me to. And the controversy behind it all is still very real. The flamboyant rage of revenge is calm in my stomach for now, but I think if I even see Hawkeye, I think my emotions will get the better of me and my powers will take over again.

"Hulkling, the next time we see each other, it's not going to be pretty. Your team mate killed my brother. I don't know if I'll lose control, but if I do, I'm sorry. We'll be enemies again." I explain as flatly as possible, keeping a straight face, "If I get hurt, don't come rescue me. Vice versa. And if we find ourselves head on head against each other…"

I stop there because the answer is obviousness as it is.

And then I feel the pull of the twisting dimensions of the dream realm sublimate my cells as if I'm nothing but dust, and I briefly hear Teddy scream after me, and the distinct brushing of our fingers before I'm back to my own dreams, the shock waking me up.

Like lightning, I feel my spine propel my body up from the mattress, gasping for air like I was holding my breath. Something bumps my head and I swat it away without giving it a second thought, but I realize it was a remote that was levitating in the air, surrounded by a blue aura. The remote wasn't the only thing floating. My pants were standing on their own and pacing back and forth, Teddy's shoes were dancing with the laces flailing rapidly, random comics were reorganizing automatically across the shelves, and a few of the figurines had learned how to produce the same powers of their larger counterparts. I let out a quiet squeal, jumping out of the bed and catching the remote in my hands, looking over my shoulder to check that Teddy was still awake.

He's flipped over onto his stomach, his arm reaching across for the pillow I was sleeping on, nuzzling deeper into it. I grin and take account for the rest of the levitating object around this den of nerd perfection. I sigh and close my eyes, concentrating on bringing back in the reality alteration energy. Slowly the objects return to their positions and remained inanimate again.

"Whew" I breathe out, noticing the remote again, curious at the buttons. There were just so many. I knew that I was like a kid in a candy shop, but I'm a comic book nerd in Avengers Tower. So you can't blame me as I stared at the various buttons and tapped on one and secret closet slid open in the wall and revealed a dozen or so full sets of Hulkling's current uniform, boots lining the inner lining. I clicked the same button and the door closed.

I decided to take the risk again and closed my eyes as I pressed another button.

A slot from the ceiling popped open and a rack of instruments was lowered down with the soft hiss of hydraulic pumps. I smiled as I examined the collection of Gibson, Fender, and Strat guitars.

"I didn't know Teddy like music" I thought as I plucked a few strings. I peeked back over my shoulder to make sure I didn't wake Teddy, my boyfriend-"I'll never get tired of thinking about that fact" I thought- stayed asleep. I wonder what he could've been dreaming of in his sleep since I left. Although, the relevance of time in the dream realms and the 'awake realm' is random and unpredictable. A split second here could be minutes there, or vice versa.

I glanced at the remote again, lifting the guitars back to the ceiling, convincing myself to resist the temptation of buttons!

"Note to self: Add buttons to list of weaknesses, between shiny objects and above vintage comics." I muttered.

Giving into my newfound weakness, I quickly pushed a button. Third time is the charm right? Can't mess up on that right?

Nope.

With my amazing luck, the window that dimly lit the room began to lose its opaque effect, the light rushing in, the border of light quickly stirring Teddy as it crossed his eyes. I tried clicking the button again but I forgot which one was which and I panicked, grasping the remote in my hand.

A gasp pulled me from my panic as Teddy stood straight up in his bed.

* * *

**Teddy**

_*skip to breakfast!*_

I took Billy by the hand and led him to the kitchen. I could tell he was a little anxious by the timid look in his eyes, like he didn't know whether to ask for their autograph and picture, or to spontaneously combust right there on the spot. Dad was whisking a few eggs with his "Captain America abs" apron while Pops was prepping the stove with pans.

"Tony, where's my-" Pops asked, but was met with his apron in his face. Billy giggled as he took a seat at the bar chair. Pops unfolded the apron, looking down at it.

"Kiss the Cap-?"

Pops was cut off when Dad kissed him on the cheek, with the smuggest smirk he could possibly muster, "It's a new one. You like?"

Pops seemed playfully unamused, "You're lucky we have a guest or-"

"Or what?" Dad turned on his heal, coyly walking over to the bowl of eggs he had resumed whisking them again.

"Dads!" I whined, "Not now. Please! I'd like to go one morning without you two making watch you two get it on in the kitchen." Grabbing a jug of milk and orange juice, I poor myself a cup of milk, settling beside Billy. They seemed to both get the message and continued the normal morning routine, minus the incessant flirting and the morning after glow after a night of fighting supervillains and hot, lusty, and super 'Thank God We're Alive' sex.

"Ummm…" Billy started, "So…?" He was nervously staring at the glass of orange juice he had poured himself, hiding his blush.

"Yeah. They're always like this." I half smiled, trying to explain what exactly my life under the suit, "Not exactly how you'd see New York's finest heroes."

Billy smirked, "I've read the fanfiction and the speculation, but I never really believed it."

Dad caught air of our conversation, "I love the fanfiction you super fans write!"

"Dad!" I whine, "No! Please don't-"

"Some of those stories have given me and Steve here some amazing ideas in bed," Dad finished, "Ain't that right Capsicle?"

Pops' body went stiff and his face reddened, and not just because he was slaving over a hot stove, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, you're no fun outside of the bedroom, Stevie!" Dad complained, leaning over the counter to whisper to Billy, making Billy lean back when his super geek feels kicked in again, making me wonder if he was going to explode from all his feels, "Truth is, yes, to speculations, they're all mostly true. And no matter what Steve says, he loves riding on my boots when he needs to fly places."

"I heard that!" Pops called, not even looking over his shoulder.

"Damn superhearing." Dad muttered, standing back up and grabbing a loaf of bread from the fridge, and popping a few pieces into the toaster.

"This is so…" Billy began.

"Crazy? Eccentric? Unbelievably awe inspiring?" I try ending his sentence.

"…domesticated." Billy answers, smiling, "I like it."

I huff, "Really?"

Billy looked at me, like there was conflict in his eyes, but there was also a brightness I couldn't quite explain, "It's not exactly what they show in the comics."

"The comics don't tell a lot." I add in.

"In the comics, you guys are always in action or in meetings of some kind. It's like you guys never rest. We never see what you guys do on your off time. Like last year when the Avengers disassembled. Nobody knows what they did. They went to their civilian lives. And then the Young Avengers. Do you guys ever get to be "young" anymore?" Billy explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I put in, "When I started, I was expecting secret conference rooms, alarms going off, communicators beeping all the time, skipping school to go and kick superhero butt. But all I got was a bunch of kids who meet afterschool and occasionally fight bad guys."

Billy sniggered, "Even heroes need a little down time."

"You're telling me." I agree, "I'm happy to manage having a relationship."

My eyes meet with Billy, "Yeah, me too."

"Usually if you want to date someone, it's someone on the team. Or another hero." I regretfully explain.

"I can see why." Billy frowns, taking a sip of his orange juice. He stilled looked tired, but I don't blame him. He had a rough night last night. He's not like me with my regenerative powers. I wonder if his bruises are doing better. But right now, it was like there was something he was hiding, trying to put distance between us.

"Billy, I didn't mean that…" I try to explain.

"Breakfast is done!" Pops breaks in, popping plates in front of us filled with a stack of pancakes, a side of eggs, and a wad of bacon for me, and the same for Billy, but more in proportion for his size.

"Something wrong?" Dad asks, leaning against the counter with the plate in his hand, fork in the other, "We have cereal if this is too much."

Billy smiles and shakes his head to reassure us, "No. The food's fine, Mr. Stark. My sides still hurt bit is all."

Dad laughed, "You can call me Tony. Mr. Stark makes me feel old whenever kids like you call me that."

"You're 43, Tony. I think it's time you take up Mr. Stark." Pops teases, taking a sip out of his Spider-Man themed "#1 Hero" mug, joining me and Billy on the bar.

"Excuse me _'Mr. I-Was-Frozen-For-70-Years'_!" Tony counters back.

Billy sniggers. I look over at him and he's finally started eating his food, which was a good sign considering his condition. I lean over and whisper into his ear, "I promise they're not this bad all the time."

Billy smiles, speaking with a mouth full of pancakes, "I was expecting something to blow up by now."

"That's because Spider-Man is still with Power Man in the den upstairs." I joke, taking a large bite out of my eggs, "Usually the rest of the Young Avengers would spend the night here after a later battle like last night. I wonder where they are."

"They're 2 floors down in the barracks." Pops adds in. I wince when he answers. He's always eavesdropping even when I don't think he is. I don't tell him how annoying I find it sometime though.

"Is Hawkeye doing okay?" Billy randomly asks, a weary yet slightly aggressive tone in his voice. Dad is taken aback for a moment but recovers quickly, remembering that Billy is a total comic book nerd.

"Yes. She's stable now. She suffered severe 3rd degree burns to her abdomen, arms, and legs. She also has a fractured collar bone, so she'll be out of commission for a few days." Dad explained, "She's a fighter though. She'll be back up on her feet in a few days."

Billy grins, "Good."

"You know, Billy, Teddy has told us a lot about you." Dad segues into the next topic of the morning, causing a groan.

"DAD! We are **NOT** having this conversation! Peter warned me about what would happen if I gave you the chance and I'm-"

"Oh really now?!" Billy interrupts with the most devilish look on his face.

"**_Traitor_**!" I whine.

"He's told us about how cute you are. Which you are by the way, forgive me Stevie, I only have eyes for you." Tony rambles on, "And how you're his geometry tutor. I offered to tutor him myself after I found out he had you as a tutor seeing that I'm a genius, but I can see why he stayed with you."

I groan, my powers were failing me in trying to cover up my flustered face, as Dad continues to release a never ending stream of embarrassment, "This isn't happening!"

" Fraid' so son." Pops clamps a hand over my shoulder, "This is what you get for bringing a boy into your bed without protection."

"We didn't do anything!" I whine, 'I wish we did' as a secondary thought.

"…and he still hates it whenever I offer him condoms, saying whatever we have will be fine here. Damn shapeshifter." Tony shakes his head in fake aspiration, Billy blushing profusely and trying to look anywhere but me right now.

I push away my plate only half way through my pancakes and slam my head against the counter, groaning, "Why me?!"

"That's…really…ummmm…" Billy stutters, and he shuts himself up with a fork full of bacon.

"I think that's enough, Tony." Pops intervenes, a new cheerful tone in his voice, "Now hurry up and eat your eggs. Pepper messaged me your agenda today and you have a meeting in about an hour."

Tony whined, "We got plenty of time! It'll only take me 10 minutes to take a shower." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Unless you want your morning dose of super serum." Pops took a sip and gave Dad a frisky eyebrow, set down his mug, and walked back to their room, "I'll be waiting."

Dad scarfed down the remaining strips of bacon and set the plate down on the counter, "Jarvis, wash up for us! Teddy, you still have training today! I've got to go. It was nice meeting you, Billy!" He was fumbling with the tie of his apron, cursing under his breathe, rushing towards back to his bedroom, "You think Pepper can manage a 15 minute delay?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes as his disappeared behind the sliding doors.

"I can't believe I just met Captain America and Iron Man." Billy deadpanned, cradling his head in his fingertip, "I gotta be dreaming. Or having a hallucination. Is this even real life."

I laugh and chug down the rest of my milk, "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

"Why not?" Billy cocks his head at me with a raised eyebrow.

I tip his chin and lean close to his face, "Because you're here with me in my home, you survived meeting my parents without a single explosion, with minimal embarrassment, and you didn't faint from your inner fanboy feels."

"Oh my God, please don't let this be a dream!" Billy exasperated, swatting my hand away from his flush face, "Pinch me! Wait, no! I don't want to wake up!"

"Why don't I just kiss you?" I suggest, tilting his head towards me again, "It's a win-win situation."

Billy smiled, "I can risk it."

He leaned up to meet my lips. And not to get into any clichés to describe this kiss, it was like a magical connection between us. His lips felt like a refreshing burst of electricity the surged to my brain, down my spine, and controlling every muscle in my body. With a light smack of the lips, he separated away from me.

"Best dream ever!" He grins, "You know, you'd think the taste of bacon in a kiss would turn me off, but it's actually not that bad."

I get up from my stool and take his plate and mine, circling around him, "You're such a dork."

"Still processing the fact that my already perfect boyfriend is a superhero." Billy admits happily, "And that I now don't feel guilty about shipping Captain America and Iron Man online."

"Oh my God! Is that what you do at night? You write fanfiction about my dads?" I ask. He was smiling the biggest shit eating grin and wavering back and forth adorably on his seat at the bar stool.

"I swear I only wrote one story!" Billy confesses with a guilty blush on his cheeks, "Fanfiction is great! It keeps me occupied between issues! You have to believe me! A fanboy got to stay active."

I laugh, and stack the dishes by the sink, "Alright. I believe ya. Jarvis, dishes are ready to be washed."

"Your help is greatly appreciated, Master Theodore." Jarvis replies from a hidden speaker, "It is 3 minutes to 10 o'clock, sir. I suggest that your guest either return home or stay here in the pent house when training begins noon."

"Thanks, Jarvis!" I reply, "Yeah, I'll take Billy home. I'll be back from training. Tell the others that I've gone."

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis responds in his usual polite tone.

A small shriek came from Billy that had me shifting to Hulkling form in a split second, "What happened?! Billy!?"

"I forgot to ask your dads for their autographs!" Billy whined, fake sobbing. I roll my eyes and let out a sigh. My boyfriend was the most adorable dork ever.

"We'll get you a picture and an autograph next time you come over." I grin, "But for now, let's get you home."

* * *

**Billy**

Teddy and I stood outside Avenger's Tower, gazing up into the reflective surface that matched the blue sky, clouds occasionally crossing the panels, a slight glare shined off the glass and back at the city, giving that nostalgic light effect to anyone who happened to take the time to actually appreciate this architectural symbol of genius.

"I still can't get over the fact that I now have VIP access to Avenger's Tower." I admit, stuffing my hands into a pair of new dark wash jeans that was brought to the tower while I was in the shower. The slim fit Hulkling shirt that matched Teddy's uniform was plus, too. Not to mention the red hoodie with fur lining that fit snugly against my lithe frame. It was hard to find clothes for me. Especially ones I liked.

"You have to call before, you know, just so the receptionist can keep your identity on the down low and nobody wonders why a 16 year old is wandering into the home of Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Teddy satirically explained, "Also to make sure you don't walk in on Pops and Dad."

"That wouldn't be that bad." I joke. Teddy makes a face and cringes.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He says, "C'mon, let me walk you home." I shift awkwardly in my shoes.

"I live like an hour away." I explain, I just wanted to teleport home and deal with my parents worry. Also to magically communicate with Wanda, "We'll have to take the train, but that still only halves the time."

Teddy shrugs, "I don't mind. I can just fly back home."

I half smile, "You sure. You'd only have about 10 minutes to fly back."

"You shouldn't have taken so long in the shower." Teddy teases.

"You took longer! I had bandages to take off." I counter back.

"I had to take care of some business." Teddy coyly plays, giving a suggestive eyebrow.

"Theodore Altman!" I gasp, and then blush furiously, "I am appalled by your behavior!"

"Can you blame me? You're the one who wanted to go all the way last night. I can't always hold back." Teddy turns to me and takes me into his arms.

I squirm a bit in his grasp, trying to back away, "You're disgusting." I laugh.

"Disgustingly adorable!" Teddy counters back.

"That too!" I add in, and duck out of his grasp and bounce around him, spinning on my heel, walking backwards with hands in my pockets, "C'mon slow poke! Time's a wastin'!"

Teddy gleamed at me and jogged to catch back up to me when I stopped at the light. A chilly morning gust passed by and sent goose bumps along my skin. I tug my new hoodie around my chest and zip it up half way. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. Just a few texts from mom and dad wondering where I was, which I quickly replied to with "a friend's house."

With a tug of arm, Teddy pulled me along with the morning flux of Sunday morning New Yorkers. They vary as they pass by or flow along with us. There are the morning joggers who love the mornings to work out to enjoy the less polluted air and gentle sunlight. Then there are the tired and stressed out businessmen and women who carry an expresso and their smart phone in the other as they briskly walk from point A to point B, only occasionally looking up to check if the light is green. And finally the tourists. They use the morning as their chance to scour the city while there's less foot traffic and using their short time in the city to take as many pictures possible, only to upload them online, and annoy all of their friends.

That's the way I saw it.

Teddy and I pulled out our passes and fell in line for the subway, meeting on the other side of the gates and stepping into train. It wasn't crowded like I was used to like during the early morning rush. It was around lunch time so everybody is either out to eat or on their way to get a bite to wherever.

Teddy and I took a seat on the uncomfortable iron chairs whose only comfort was a slight curvature that didn't make me feel like I had scoliosis. Teddy had his hood up pulled over his head so that I could still see the edge of his hair line and his face, hands in pockets. I thread my arm around his and leaned against his shoulder, just sitting there contently as the train rocked back and forth on the track.

New York rushed by in a blur, buildings and signs so fast that you had to focus up ahead in order to read them. There wasn't much to do during train rides. Most New Yorkers bring along a book or play with their phones. There are also other who put in their headphones and just stare out the window. And it's very rare to find two people holding a conversation.

It's like an unspoken rule. You just don't talk in trains.

But when was I one to follow the social norm?

Banking around a curve with the screeching of metal grinding against aged metal, I break the silence between Teddy and I.

"I just realized, I never said thank you about last night." I admit. It was true. I never did.

Teddy smirks, "You don't need to. The thank you was implied with the kiss."

He pulls his hand out of pocket and intertwines his fingers with mine, and he rubs my thumb, leaning into my ear, "Besides, I was only doing my job."

"As my boyfriend or…?" I grin up at him.

"As your boyfriend." He admits, "Cap would've called for someone fast than me to take you."

"Thanks anyways." I peck him on the cheek, "Also for the clothes. I don't know how I'll explain designer jeans and a $100 hoodie to my mom when she sees them while doing laundry."

"$200 actually, and you can tell her I got it for you." Teddy informs. I half laugh. My parents had no idea I was gay. I mean, they know who Teddy is. But nothing more than a guy I have to tutor for extra credit. I'm sure my mom has picked up a few things here and there, but not enough for her to piece together the puzzle. She was a psychologist however. If she knew, she's probably waiting for me to say something.

Teddy sensed my distress, "Something wrong?"

"My parents don't exactly know…"

"That you're gay?"

"Yeah." I say in a guilty voice, "I'm not ashamed or anything. I mean, the rumors at school are bad enough, and I don't deny them, but I've never told them."

"Why not?" Teddy tilts his head, "When my mom was still alive, I told her the day I found out."

"Yeah, but you're not out at school. I am." I counter, "Besides, I never told my parents because I really had no reason to. You're my first boyfriend." I blush, turning away from Teddy. I try to turn my focus away from Teddy, feeling a little shy and suddenly very exposed, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. There's an elderly black woman sitting across from us who has groceries beside her, smiling as she reads a book. A business man standing, checking his watch every few seconds like he's late. A random skater guy with his headphones on, hunched over and staring blankly at the floor is seated down towards the end. And finally, leaning against one of the standing poles was a muscular guy with a hood and sunglasses covering his face, headphones in, duffel bag by his feet, dressed like he was coming back from the gym. He sensed my staring and turned to glare at me.

Teddy leans into my ear again, distracting me from my social mishap, "You're my first boyfriend too."

"You've had countless girlfriends, though." I retort. I look up at him and his face is taut with regret and I immediately match his emotions, "No, I meant, you've had experience with dating people."

"But none of those people were anything like you." Teddy frowned, "All they wanted from me was the status of being the arm candy of one of the most popular guys in school."

Teddy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me into the nook of his side, making me blush, "Haven't you noticed, I'm the one who approached you, didn't I?"

"Aren't I the one who asked you out on our first date?" I clarified.

"I think technically I was the first one to ask you out." Teddy argued back, "You have no idea how long it took me build up the courage to ask you to go grab a bite of pizza."

I look up at him with forgiving eyes. No way. He…he liked me from all the way back then, weeks ago? I thought it was all in my head. I thought he was just pitying me. And that entire speech about his mother and…it all made sense now. And that hug, that split second where I thought he was going to kiss me. But I had to be sure.

"How long have you had a crush on me?" I ask straight up, twisting my neck in an odd angle so he would have to look down to keep eye contact.

"You believe in love at first site?" I ask again. He blushes. The answer was clear, and I wasn't going crazy inside my head.

"Since the day I met you. And that depends. I believe in love at first kiss." My wonderfully cute boyfriend answers carefully.

"Oh, bite me alien boy!" I mock.

"I don't think the passengers on this train would enjoy the PDA." Teddy's arm fell lower and groped hip, just above my ass, and pulled me closer. I took another quick scan of the train. Nobody was really paying attention, but the same guy who seemed to notice my stare was looking in my direction, but I ignored him because it was a normal thing. He was probably staring off into space. So I took Teddy's other hand and held it close to my chest.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, his chin resting on my head while I decided to take a quick nap.

The upper west side of Manhattan is the more family friendly and nicer area of New York. Not that it's safer. It's where the middle class and lower upper class live because they can afford the apartments and penthouses. They were mostly families whose bread winners were freelance doctors, business men and women, shop owners, and seat holders of companies.

Most kids from my school lived here too. But they didn't pay attention to me.

And if they did, they didn't care. There were too many kids at our school to keep track of who went to which school or if you actually did know them.

That little fact seemed to fit Teddy quite fine. The city was too big to actually run into anyone we knew. And if we did, I'm sure Teddy and I would slip into an alley and make out and let them pass by. Teddy and I had our own reasons for being incognito. For him, he was the popular kid. For me, I just didn't want too much attention on me. I'd rather keep all eyes off of me. It'd be easier for me to slip into Wiccan when times came.

When we finally reached my house, we stood outside the brick layered structure, accented with simple white lining along the windows and door. It was an incredible contrast compared to Teddy's home. This was a simple two story house for a family of 3 to 8.

"So, I guess this is it." I say.

"Yeah." Teddy frowns, "Call me if you can come over tomorrow? Sunday is always a relaxation day. You know Pops. Still has his faith."

"Well his faith may be the reason why I get to see you tomorrow." I implied.

"I'll text you after training." Teddy said, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Alright." I smile, standing up on my tippy-toes to give him a quick peck on the nose, "Don't get hurt will ya?"

"The same could go to you." Teddy grasps my sides, feeling for the bandages wrapped around my torso. He frowns and steps back, "I should go."

"Bye." I frown too.

"Bye." Teddy repeats and turns back down the street. I wave goodbye, but as I turn to head up the cement stairs to my house, I bump into a stranger.

"Oh sorry, I was…"

"Watch where you're going, faggot!" The strangers spits, shoving past me. It was the same guy in the gym clothes from the train.

"Asshole" I mutter under my breath as I enter my house. Something that caught my attention though was that the duffel bag over his shoulder was one my school's football team's team bags. I ignored it, not letting this douche ruin my day. I did just meet Captain America and Tony Stark.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! Is everyone alright?" I hollered, setting my house keys on the kitchen counter, then rounding into the living room, expecting to find them lounging on the couch. Although, that's what I was expecting. Instead, there on the couch with her legs crossed, dressed in a casual red shawl and a black outfit underneath stood someone who I never wanted in my house.

"Welcome home, Billy." She said, and the room faded into darkness in front of my eyes, warping the dimensions and shifting reality around me. Soon the safe and haven like aura that radiated from my home was replaced with the senile and unforgiving presence of Doctor Doom, Magneto, and Kang The Conqueror.

"We've been waiting for you."

* * *

**Teddy**

I had about 15 minutes to get back to the tower for training. I looked straight forward and continued on my way to the nearest alley. From there I could shift into Hulkling and fly back. That'd be a good warm up for aerial training. I did need to work on my speed up in the air with all this bulk.

I willed my body to slowly shifting into my Hulkling form, turning the corner into the nearest alley. I was pulling up my shirt over my head when I noticed a shadow casting over me, my reflexes coming into play, and I swung my arm around to catch my perpetrator by the neck, pinning them to the brick wall with a heavy thud.

"Hey now, no need to get all feisty, Teddy."

I pulled back and let the guy drop on his feet, his hood slipping off, revealing closed cropped black hair and a shit eating grin on a devilishly handsome face. I sneered and grabbed him by the hoodie of his collar with both hands and lifted him back up against the brick.

"What are you doing here Greg?" I growled.

Greg scoffed. I didn't like that he knew that I couldn't hurt him, acting all cool and relaxed even though I'm holding him several feet up in the air, "I live around here you idiot. Or did you forget that?"

"I knew you lived in the upper west side! But I know for a fact you don't live another 10 blocks away!" I gripped tighter, pressing my knuckles harder into his chest. He coughed a bit at this.

"Yeah, that's the next stop on the train." He smirked. I stepped back and let go as if he were of acid, my heart stopping for a second.

"That's right, Teddy. I saw you and your little boyfriend." Greg laughed, "You know, I always thought you were gay. You had more girls begging at your feet than me, but you didn't touch a single one. It all makes sense now!" He cackled.

I was speechless. I had nothing to say about him. My eyes dragged along the brick wall, staring shamefully into a random corner. Of course Greg would be the one to corner me like this and confront me. He did know about my other secret after all.

"What do you want Greg?" I spit out regretfully.

"What I want?" Greg teases, shoving me, sending me a few steps back, "You know what I want, Altman! Quarter Back position for the homecoming game this week."

"No." I try fighting back, grabbing his arms.

"No!?" Greg shrugs off my arms and snatching fist full of my shirt, pulling me down to his level, his fist prepared to pummel me, "You know what happens if you don't listen to me! I've kept your secret of being a superhero for ages now! But this secret…this one would ruin you!"

"Stop blackmailing me, Greg!" I swat away his hand.

Greg steps back and laughs, "You got nothing on me, Altman. I have everything on you! I know how you think! How you operate! I know what your reputation means to you. I know how hard you've worked to create this image you've made. Look at you! Who ARE you?! A freak? A fag? You're both! You'd hate being labeled that right?"

Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I was a nobody. This…who I am…what I am…it's not real. I cheated. I abused my powers for attention. I became superficial so people would like me. If someone were to peel that all back and try to find the real me, they'd find it empty, and soon they'd realize I'm just a poor excuse of a living being.

"What do you want, Greg?" I let out in a weak voice, my words breaking.

"That's more like it." Greg praised, "You know what? I'll throw you a bone here. I'll let you be quarterback. But I'll come in once you start fobbing up the plays after we're up a good 20 points…"

"I'll do it." I answer right away.

"and…" Greg draws out.

"And?" I ask, my heart stopping for a minute.

"You stop talking to that Kaplan fag." Greg finishes, "We don't need you distracted before the big game."

"No way!" I growl, but Greg holds his own against my outburst.

"If I find out you've been talking to that Kaplan kid again…" Greg snickered, "…well…you know. You become the main topic of the school, and a beaten up boyfriend. You'll still be Hulkling secretly. I'm not that much of an asshole."

He released my shirt and pushed me as hard as he could, tripping me back over a couple of trash cans, the weak metal folding under my weight. I couldn't fight back. I was trapped under his thumb and I was too afraid of my own insecurities to do anything about it. I didn't know whether I hated myself or the fact that Greg could walk away so easily more.

Shit.

And I was late to training.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to write and upload! I've been really busy with life. Yeah. And this story is planned out, I just need to write the main meat of it all. I honestly don't know when the next time I'll update is so please bear with me! Also, the sexy fic you all deserve now is in the process of being written too!**

**But for now, discuss the end of Avengers Vol. 2 #8. OMFG THAT TORE ME APART AND I WAS QUESTIONING MY OTP! XD!**


	13. AN UPDATE!

Hi Guys! Sorry that I haven't updated this is about a month. Let's say I've been uber busy. I thought I'd have a lazy August, but no. The universe had to royally butt puck me right up my gluteus maximus and fill my days with: Filming for a friend's college project, football practices from 4pm to 8pm, getting a job at the local university, language classes, summer reading for AP English, and keeping my Youtube channel updated with new content (link in profile). So there's that.

But enough about my life.

For now, I'm afraid this story will be on a two month hiatus.

I'm sorry, but it's going to be too much to handle for right now. But once my football season ends, hopefully my schedule will open up again.

Don't worry, I have been writing the new chapters here and there, but I want them to be uploaded consistently so you guys will get the full experience. Think of it as season 2 if you will because this story is planned to be around 20 chapters long.

And while you guys are waiting for new chapter, I will be going back and fixing up the previous chapters for grammar errors and spelling mistakes because quite a few of you have been mentioning about certain parts being worded awkwardly.

Let me remind you that I write most of these around 1am in the morning after I'm done writing papers, so my brain is a little fuzzy around then.

Hopefully you will all be back for the new chapters. Please feel free to leave reviews and stuff.

Oh, and a little heads up, I did write the "sexy oneshot" for reaching 50 reviews. That'll be up after the hiatus too because I haven't looked at it for a bit and I may want to edit it a bit.

So for now, enjoy the reuploaded chapters and check out my other work on Youtube.

Thanks so much for understanding and reading this. I really wish you guys stick around with the story so please follow the story.

Bye guys.

-TheStereoTypicalShipper


End file.
